You Found Me
by rosepetalsinthewind
Summary: Kara had to admit, being a single parent was hard when she had no kids. Or, well, supposedly. Turns out, LexCorp engineered one for her. (Or, Kara is faced with the challenges of taking in a daughter she didn't know she had while trying to sort out her romantic feelings for Lena and her battles with Reign.)(Set very, VERY loosely in Season 3).
1. Asimov

_**Hi guys! So I was reading through this story and stuff, and found that it's not really very consistent and there's a lot of breaks. So, what I'm going to do is rewrite it. I know, I know, it's been a LONG time since I've updated or written anything for this but I've been very busy, not to mention I wrote this when I was really busy and would like to write it with some effort now that I'm a little less busy. I also want to try and place this into this current Supergirl season, but with my own twist and of course- SUPERCORP! I'll try to update more often, but no promises. Thank you for reading, following, and favoriting this story!**_

* * *

For once, everything was almost quiet in National City. There was, of course, minor crime throughout the city- but nothing the police couldn't handle. This was giving Supergirl a long-needed break, especially after the Daxamite attack, and so it was the perfect time for a diabolical mind to hatch a horrid plan. Gentle breezes blew through the harbor. The wind combined with the gentle waves of the water was enough to rock the boats and buoys to and fro. The smell of the salt water and of fish filled the air in the harbor, but it was the place she needed to be. Her bright blue eyes were hidden behind the helmet she was made to wear due to her heritage- it was a gladiator-esque type, though it was black to make it seem more ominous. Her armor wasn't really what she wanted to be wearing, in fact- she wished she could just be normal for once; however, she knew that would never happen. She scanned her surroundings to make sure the harbor was empty, and for the most part it was aside from a couple security guards. They would not pose a threat, not to her.

"Take them out." The voice in her com-link whispered, and she almost did- but she faltered.

"I don't want to," She said softly, eyes widening. She was just a child, she was still innocent. "Please, Laura-"

"You will respond to orders, KR-12," Laura Phillips responded calmly- though there was an irritable edge to her tone- in her ear. KR-12's fists clenched in defiance, the gloves tightening around her hands in response to the action. "Do it, or suffer the consequences."

"It's not right," KR-12 said, her voice faltering. "I don't want to take their lives."

"You can, and you will." Laura said calmly. "It's all part of the plan, my dear. Follow through, and you will be rewarded." KR-12 opened her mouth to speak, but shut it. She wasn't in a position to defy orders, that much she knew. So, she looked up at the two guards and began to walk toward them. They saw her within an instant- and how couldn't they? KR-12 looked out of place, she looked like a total villain with the dark plated armor and the gladiator mask, not to mention the small but deadly spikes on her shoulders. The rest of the armor had been salvaged from someone called 'Master Jailer' or something, or at least that's what Phillips had told KR-12. Something about scaring everyone, to let them know something... but KR-12 hadn't been listening. She wasn't one to _always_ listen.

"Hey, you!" One of the guards shouted, eyes narrowing. "Get lost! Comic-Con was last week." KR-12 sucked in a deep breath, then formed a claw-like gesture with her left hand. Instantly, a ball of lightning sparked to life. The energy ran up and down KR-12's arm, tingling and cackling. She made a sweeping gesture with that same arm and electrocuted the same guard who had attempted to shoo KR-12 away.

"We got a hostile!" The other guard said into his walkie-talkie frantically as KR-12 formed another lightning ball. "Send back up, send-" But he never got to finish that sentence, KR-12 took his life as quickly as she could. She didn't want to see him suffer, but she needed to follow her orders- or it would be her suffering. KR-12 did not want to suffer any longer.

"I'm so sorry," KR-12 told their still, charred bodies. "I didn't want to." With those words, she stepped over their corpses and proceeded to punch through the wall of her target- a warehouse positioned on the harbor. This wasn't just any warehouse, however. This was Lex Luthor's old hideaway, a place he used to store old creations. Phillips knew what she was looking for would still be there, she'd been rather close to Lex.

"Are you in?" Phillips's voice asked, though due to the warehouse's interior KR-12 was beginning to lose Phillips's broadcast.

"Yes," KR-12 told Phillips, "but I'm still not sure what you want me to find. If you'd just tell me what's in-"

"No." Phillips's voice was hard and cold. "This is top secret, KR-12. Find the crate marked with the symbol I showed you earlier." KR-12 nodded, although she knew Phillips couldn't see the gesture. She squinted and attempted to use her X-Ray vision to spot the crate marked with LexCorp's old symbol, the one the company had had before Lena Luthor had taken over. Despite KR-12's attempts, the crates were lined with lead- something KR-12 couldn't see through due to half of her heritage.

"You gotta give me something else," KR-12 pleaded, "is it magnetic?" But there was no answer, either Phillips didn't care enough to tell KR-12... or the symbol had simply been lost. Either was plausible, but KR-12 thought the first option sounded about right. KR-12 took in another breath before she held her hand out. Her gloved palm faced the ground, though her fingers were tensed in the same claw-like gesture as earlier, as she began to concentrate. KR-12 extended her mental consciousness to each and every box as she attempted to search them. Eventually, she found a slight pull. Perhaps the crate was magnetic after all. Slowly, KR-12 rotated her palm toward the sky, her eyes closing, as she made a beckoning gesture. The crate shot out from the depths of the warehouse and nearly crashed right into KR-12, but she didn't care. The crate was just the one KR-12 had been sent to find. "Thank Rao." She exhaled with a grin.

"You know," A distorted voice said from the shadows of the warehouse, "I think Comic-Con was last week."

KR-12 blinked in surprise, but it wasn't the first time she'd heard that remark. "You're a little late to that one," She called out, turning in the direction of the voice. "Oh, and you're wearing lead, huh?" She couldn't see the figure inside the suit with her X-Ray vision, but she could see the outline of the suit.

"How did you-?" The voice sounded a little surprised, but then the person- obviously male- shook their head and stepped out of the shadows. "Look, I don't want any trouble- but you just killed two guards, miss."

KR-12's eyes narrowed, "You don't think I know that? I don't want to fight you, either. What are you? Some warehouse guardian?" She laughed dryly at the last part.

"You could say so," Guardian seemed to laugh, but it was without humor. "Why don't you put the crate back, and I'll go easy on you."

KR-12 actually found that part funny. "You can try, I dare you."

"Very well." Guardian said, and with a battle cry he charged toward KR-12... but he never actually made it to her. With a roll of her eyes, KR-12 held up her right hand- her index and middle fingers pointed upward, ring finger and pinkie curled in, thumb tucked in partially- and made drew it to the side. Instantly, Guardian veered violently in that direction and collided with a couple metal crates. KR-12 went to grab the crate, but Guardian made a groaning noise and managed to climb to his feet. KR-12 frowned and tilted her head.

"You should've stayed down," KR-12 chided with a shake of her head. She formed the same gesture with her right hand again, though this time she drew her hand upward- and with it, the Guardian's body followed. He collided with the rafters, then dropped to the ground. KR-12 hadn't killed him, but she could tell he was unconscious. "Told you." She muttered, as if some human could bring her down. KR-12 didn't like being forced to follow the orders of a madwoman, but she also knew that she was above humans- that they really couldn't do much to her.

But Phillips could.

Phillips knew how to hurt KR-12, and with that thought KR-12 shuddered in distaste and disgust. KR-12 grabbed hold of the container, deciding she better not irritate Phillips by being late, and launched herself into the air.

* * *

"Is James alright?!" Kara demanded as she shoved through the DEO staff, her eyes wild with concern. "Goddamnit, I told you this was a bad idea!" Those words were directed toward Winn. Kara had flown as fast as she could to get to the DEO after Winn had called about James's accident. Kara wasn't even in her Supergirl outfit, which J'onn would probably get after her for later, but at the moment Kara had bigger problems. James was sitting upright on an examination table, the torso and helmet of his suit removed, as the doctors looked after him.

"Hey, Kara," James muttered, his head reeling. He already knew he had a minor concussion, but according to one of the doctors his arm had been dislocated and a couple of his ribs had broken.

"Don't 'Hey, Kara' me!" Kara told him. "What were you thinking?!" Kara had been irritable after the entire Daxamite ordeal, though it wasn't without reason. Kara still felt as though she had killed Mon-El, which no one could shake her of- and now there was James, who'd almost died himself. "You could've died, James!"

"It was nothing, Kara," James shook his head, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine right now." Kara snapped. "James, what if I had lost you- or Winn?! You should've gotten ahold of me first! I could've at least backed you up."

"Look, Kara," James said, "you don't need my protection- and I don't need yours. I'm capable of defending myself."

"You weren't back there," Kara told him, "and again, I could've lost you. I know this whole 'Guardian' thing is important to you, James, but you're human. You could die."

"And you couldn't?" James finally snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Like you can't die when you fight the bad guys, either? C'mon, Kara." James finally said.

"That's different, James!" Kara threw her hands into the air in exasperation with a dry laugh.

"No, Kara, it isn't." James shook his head. "In fact-"

"Kara," James was interrupted by Alex, who was approaching the two with a clipboard and a concerned look, "I need to talk to you."

Kara turned to her sister, but glanced back at James. "This talk isn't over, Mr. Olsen." She turned her attention back to Alex. "What's up?" Alex gestured for Kara to follow, which the blonde did. Alex lead her down to the computers, where she nodded to Winn.

"Show Kara what you found, Winn." Alex said with a nod.

"Alrighty," Winn said, pulling up a tab of information on his computer. "This girl appeared at the harbor, as we know." Winn pulled up the footage of the girl before she'd approached the guards. "She starts walking, but then she stops. There's no audio, but given the pause, it's clear she's talking to someone. There was an encrypted radio frequency she was using, and we've been trying to crack it- but it keeps changing."

"What do you mean?" Kara frowned, glancing at Winn.

"Well, each time we think we've cracked the code, it just... evolves. Like someone's constantly there to mix the signal. Anyway, this is when things get a little freaky. So our friend here approaches the guards, and- zap! Shocks them right on the spot." Winn shook his head as he watched the perp form the ball of lightning in her outstretched hand. "The other thing is that she knew James was using lead to conceal himself. Which is a trait only-"

"- Only Kryptonians have. Is she Kryptonian?" Alex asked, frowning.

"No, she can't be." Kara shook her head. "With what Winn is saying, she has abilities which differ from Kryptonians... she's either a similar race, or..."

"A hybrid." J'onn breathed with a frown as he approached them.

* * *

KR-12 dropped the container on the cold floor of the controls room. Before KR-12, Phillips stood with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Behind Phillips stood her son, James, his arms crossed as well. KR-12's hands went for her mask as she pulled it off, her hair pulled back neatly into a bun. With a simple nod, a couple men rushed forward to open the container, thought the entire time Phillips's eyes never left KR-12's face.

"It's real, it's what we're looking for." One of the men confirmed.

"Good." Phillips said with a curt nod. "Well, you did better than expected..." She told KR-12. "Not a total failure for once."

"Mother," James interjected, "is it time-?"

"Yes," Phillips breathed, a sickening smile breaching her cold features, "it's time to move on to phase two. Doctor Young, ready the lab- and James, would you escort KR-12 back to her cell?"

"What?! You... you said if I succeeded I could have my own bunker!" KR-12 protested, her eyes widening.

"Did I?" Phillips tapped her chin with an index finger. KR-12 cried out in rage and began to lift her hand, but a needle stuck itself into her neck. James had already administered the drug which would dull KR-12's powers with the needle they'd formed from an altered batch of Kryptonite- which was, really, KR-12's only weakness. "It seems that conversation has slipped my mind, my dear." KR-12 stumbled a bit, shaking her head to try and clear the drug from her mind. "Well, you really do have your mother's face..." Phillips sneered. "Same blue eyes, same do-good nature... we'll break you of that eventually, KR-12... and you'll crush her, do you understand?"

"I hate you," KR-12 snarled, though it was a mere whisper as the men began to tear the armor from her body, leaving her with just the plain black jumpsuit which lay beneath it.

"I know." Phillips smirked as James grabbed hold of the back of KR-12's neck. "But you're just a little pawn in this chess game, KR-12, and you don't need to hate me much longer. Just a couple more missions, and then we can let you go."


	2. Aesir

_**Just to clarify, this fanfic is set VERY loosely off of season 3.**_

 _ **I'm not following the script directly (obviously), so some things may not line up with the actual TV show. This chapter will be a little shorter, but the next one is definitely going to be action packed- so that's why I'm saving the action.**_

* * *

KR-12's breathing was ragged in her chest. Each gulp of air left her lungs burning and chest heaving. KR-12 lay on the cold concrete floor of her cell, curled into the fetal position, as she tried to control herself. The kryptonite was making everything much, much more difficult than it had to be and each time they gave it to her, KR-12 thought she was about to die. Her nose was bleeding now, not because of the kryptonite- but because of the guards. When KR-12 was incapacitated, they could do anything to her. They didn't fear her when she didn't have any powers... and why would they? While KR-12 was pretty muscular, she was hardly 5'3". It was odd enough for the offspring of Supergirl, who was nearly 5'8", to be so short. Besides, all the other figures that KR-12 had been derived from were also tall and bulky. These beings, who formed the other 25% of KR-12's DNA, were the Greek gods who had given the world Wonder Woman. How Phillips had gotten her hands on any of their DNA KR-12 didn't know, no one did, but she wasn't one to question it. KR-12 only knew 75% of her heritage, anyway. The other 25% was unknown to her, but she didn't complain about not knowing as long as she was alive. KR-12 was certain she'd figure it out someday, anyway.

After a little while of trying to regulate her bodily systems, KR-12 felt a tiny bit better. Her head still pounded viciously in her skull, but she wasn't dead- and that itself was a miracle. With a heavy breath, KR-12 managed to push herself into a sitting position with her shaking limbs. She'd been stripped of her armor, leaving her in an odd black jumpsuit. The pant legs cut off just above her knees and the sleeves... well, there were none. KR-12 thought it was made to make her seem a little threatening, but really it just made her cold. She wasn't allowed to wear shoes when she wasn't in her armor, so her bare feet were pressed against the freezing floor. She wasn't sure how long she'd been back in her cell, but judging by the heavy footsteps heading for her cage she assumed it had been nearly two hours which meant, now that she'd been back for long enough, it was time for the altering and experimenting to begin once more. KR-12 was too tired to fight back when the scientists opened her cell door and slapped the kryptonite handcuffs around her wrists and pulled her to her feet. KR-12 was definitely too tired to run away when they shoved her down the white hallway and to the laboratory.

"Lay down." One of the scientists, KR-12 knew him as Young, said as he gestured toward the metal examination table. Hesitantly, KR-12 did as told. The metal was twice as cold against her bare arms and legs as the concrete floor, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. They removed the cuffs from KR-12's wrists, but only to strap her down onto the table. They buckled thick belts around KR-12's wrists, ankles, and neck; the kind that dug into her skin and sometimes- if the dose of kryptonite she'd received was too much- cut through her flesh and drew blood. Even though KR-12 was a little scared, she just set her jaw and stared straight up at the bright ceiling- the one she thought always had too many lights. "Open your mouth." Young told her, but KR-12 refused. Instead, she clamped her jaw shut- the only defiant gesture she could muster. Young sighed and nodded toward one of the men standing guard at the door. On cue, the guard walked over and raised his fist- only to thrust it right into KR-12's stomach. In response, she immediately opened her mouth to gasp for air as tears involuntarily began to form in her bright blue eyes. As soon as KR-12 had opened her mouth, Young shoved some object KR-12 hadn't seen before into her mouth. The object kept KR-12 from closing her mouth, but it also prevented her from opening her mouth any further.

All KR-12 could do was stare at the ceiling again and try to regulate her breathing as Young and another scientist, a younger female, prepared a syringe of clear liquid. KR-12 tried to manage a noise of protest, but found she was unable to as the familiar sensation of a needle entering the flesh of her neck shot through her body. For a little while, KR-12 felt fine but after a couple minutes- or was it hours? KR-12 didn't know anymore- she began to feel sick. It was almost as if her entire body was rejecting her stomach contents, which really wasn't much, and KR-12 began to puke; however, the thing in her mouth wouldn't let anything out and soon KR-12 began to breathe in her own vomit and she can't get any air.

* * *

For Kara, the current Tuesday was a pretty normal day. The blonde had gotten up in a rush, gotten ready in a rush, and had hurried to CatCo in a rush. In the past, Kara hadn't always been so late to everything- but these days... these days everything seemed hectic. Kara's mind was still reeling with anger at James and Winn, but she was also curious about this new masked figure. While a thousand other thoughts raced through Kara's cluttered mind, the masked girl was definitely one of the top thoughts. The other was of the _other_ masked woman running around, the one who was also presumably Kryptonian.

 _Here I was,_ Kara thought to herself dryly, _thinking Kal and I were the only ones... but really we're not._

"Well, it's nice to see you, Miss Danvers." James's familiar voice said as Kara hurried in from the elevator. His tone was professional, but there was a hint of teasing buried beneath it. Still, Kara wasn't in the mood.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Olsen." Kara said, not bothering to look at James, "I missed the bus this morning and had to wait."

"Really?" James asked, but he seemed more amused than offended at Kara's lie. "Sure you didn't just sleep in?"

Kara clenched her fists for a moment, but she cooled herself off. "Mr. Olsen, I'm sure I've already fallen behind on my assignments. Will you please let me get to work?" James gave Kara a sideways look, but he nodded and left without any other words. Kara took in a deep breath as she moved to collect a file and a notepad from her desk. She pulled a pen from her pencil holder and uncapped it, just to scribble on the pad:

 _ **Two masked figures- correlation? Coincidence?**_

She paused for a moment, then frowned and underlined ' _ **coincidence?**_ '. Perhaps there was a coincidence between the sudden appearance of the younger masked girl and the one which had been wreaking havoc on National City. The only problem was according to James and Winn, the newer figure didn't seem to share the older masked figure's fashion sense- but still, they could be connected. Kara bit her lip and pulled out her phone.

 _To: Alex-_

 **Hey! Writing an article on the masked figures, seen anything good at crime scene from last nite?**

Kara hit send, although she knew she wouldn't get an answer immediately, and shoved her phone back into her pocket. Just as Kara turned to leave and investigate what she could, her phone dinged. Hastily, she dug her phone from her pockets to read the text, but it wasn't from Alex.

 _From: Lena-_

 **Kara,**

 **Sam and I made an interesting new find- apparently, there's a secret branch to L-Corp! It's called BiGen or something. Wanna put on your reporter cap and give it a look?**

Kara blinked, frowning a little. BiGen? The name sounded a tad familiar, but she wasn't sure where she'd heard it from before. Slowly, Kara went to answer.

 _To: Lena-_

 **Sure thing! :) BiGen sounds a little familiar. I'd ask what it does, but since ur asking me to find out I'm guessing you don't know.**

Lena's response was almost immediate.

 _From: Lena-_

 **Bingo! No, I don't know what it is yet. Maybe you could have Supergirl check it out? I know you're close to her.**

 _From: Lena (2)-_

 **Also, are we still on for lunch today? If you're busy, that's okay. I know you're still upset about Mike**

Kara bit her lip at the mention of Mon-El's alterego. Sure, he'd been gone for a while- but it's hard to get over someone, especially if the relationship was toxic. Arguably, Kara and Mon-El's relationship was both toxic and non-toxic, but in a way she was glad it was over. So, Kara managed a smile and responded.

 _To: Lena-_

 **Of course! I'll meet you at L-Corp and I'll see what I can do about BiGen.**

With that, Kara put her phone away for real and decided to take her leave.

* * *

KR-12 was back in her cell, though it was becoming more and more apparent that it was more than just a cell- it was a cage, and KR-12 was its prisoner. There was a horrible pain all throughout KR-12's body, like she'd been dropped down a flight of stairs- or worse. The worst pain was a fiery red-hot pain in her side, like something had been stuck all the way through her ribs. KR-12, having blacked out halfway through the procedure, couldn't remember much from what had happened. All she knew was she was weak and sore and sick, and there wasn't any chance of her getting out or away from this. For what seemed like an eternity KR-12 just lay on the floor, her sweaty hair plastered to her face, dark bags forming beneath her eyes like bruises. Finally, a scientist came to feed her- but KR-12's food really isn't much, literally. What KR-12's 'food' is a white, semi-translucent, gelatinous substance that tastes like oil and, well, to put it simply KR-12 hated it. But KR-12's feelings don't stop the scientist from shoving the tube down KR-12's throat and pouring the gruel down the feeding tube. After that, KR-12 is simply alone again.

But not for long.

The scientists came back for KR-12 again, handcuffs at the ready and two guards armed with kryptonite weapons stood behind them. The guards were obviously ready to shoot KR-12 if they needed to. hey didn't take KR-12 to the lab that time, instead they take her to the sanitation room they usually brought her two before they needed KR-12 to suit up. As usual, they spray KR-12 down with some watered down acid which burns her skin and leaves her gasping for air from the burning pain.

All KR-12 knew in the labs was pain, that was all.

She couldn't exactly keep track of everything that happened after the sanitation room, but she was vaguely aware of the scientists strapping on her armor and pulling her hair back to put the helm on her head. They needed KR-12 for a run of sorts, but KR-12 was growing tired of running their errands.

Little did she know, this was not an errand.

Phillips appeared before KR-12, a needle filled with a red gel in her right hand, but for once James wasn't to be seen- not that KR-12 would've probably seen him anyway, her vision was swimming and fuzzy. Just before the placed the helm over her head, the pain of a needle sticking itself into her flesh flooded KR-12's body. Normally, the pain wouldn't of been a problem- but that day had been filled with agonizing torture and hurt. KR-12 hated to hurt. KR-12's breath hitched when the red gel entered her bloodstream, her eyes widening. It was as if the gel had erased the pain of the day and filled her with a darker emotion: anger. Relentless hatred filled KR-12's bloodstream as they shoved the helm onto her head, but KR-12 was too smart to attack Phillips. She'd be gunned down in seconds. Instead, KR-12 focused onto Phillips and awaited orders while seething quietly.

"This is a kill mission, my dear." Phillips said, her voice lilting. Her sickening smile was all KR-12 could focus on. KR-12 wanted to beat that goddamn smile off her face, but she didn't. She restrained herself. Phillips held up a photo for KR-12 to see. The figure depicted was tall, and for some reason KR-12 thought she'd seen the figure before in some way. This figure was pale with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She dressed with expensive taste, but KR-12 didn't doubt this person wasn't rich. "This is Miss Luthor, KR-12. Your creator's sister. Unfortunately, she's learned too much... we've got to get rid of her. Find her, kill her, and if you do this right I might consider rewarding you. Understood?"

KR-12 clenched her jaw, but she found herself nodding slightly. "Yes..." She murmured, her voice hoarse. "I understand."


	3. Ushas

KR-12's entire being seemed to shake with livid animosity. She hated the feeling, the gel wasn't making her any better... nothing was. In a way, she knew everything Phillips did made her sick- physically, mentally, and morally. KR-12 knew she herself wasn't human, but she was still alive. KR-12 tried to fight the burning feelings of rage that the gel gave her, but nothing seemed to work- trying to combat the gel just made KR-12 physically hurt more than she already was. Burning sensations radiated from KR-12's chest, as she clamped her fist- her nails seeming to dig into her skin even with her thick combat gloves covering her hands- in search of any relief to the agony she was suffering. Occasionally, as KR-12 viewed National City from one of the tallest buildings, the pain subsided- but it always flared back up, always. The pain just made KR-12 tired, Phillips's tasks made KR-12 tired... the only problem was KR-12 wasn't sure if it was the tasks or pain which made her tired, or having to deal with the pain.

It wasn't as if KR-12 had a choice in the matter anyway.

So instead KR-12 stood atop the building, her superhearing and X-ray vision attempting to locate Lena Luthor- but the intense brightness of the sun seemed to worsen everything. With a distraught cry of agony and frustration, KR-12 shot herself into the air and simply hovered above the city, her entire being tingling with restlessness. The gel made her want to kill, to cut down everyone in the city until there was no one left but KR-12 herself.

Even if it meant she had to kill her own mother.

KR-12 gritted her teeth. What was wrong with her? Everything felt so conflicted, so wrong, but she was so angry. She just wanted it to end. Maybe if she just followed orders, the pain would end; however, deep down KR-12 knew that was never going to happen. So, KR-12 narrowed her eyes and tried her best to track her target- even if her vision was a little off and she could hardly focus with the pain. And as she searched, KR-12 made herself a promise that when she got the chance- she was going to kill everyone who had ever hurt her.

* * *

"It's lovely to get to see you again, Kara." Lena seemed to beam at the blonde from across the table, her blue eyes sparkling in the way they did when only Kara was around. "You've been so busy lately I was starting to think you didn't want me around." Lena's smile faltered a little, and Kara bit her lip. Kara definitely didn't want Lena to think she was abandoning her, but everything had just been so difficult for Kara lately.

"No, no! It's nothing like that, Lee, I promise." Kara said, frowning softly. "It's just... everything's been different for me lately, and..." Kara couldn't continue. For a moment, it seemed as though the streets around them were empty as they sat outside the little cafe on the corner of the street. For a moment, it just seemed like it was Kara and Lena- no one else. It felt like that sometimes, Kara supposed, not that she was complaining. But after a few seconds, Lena only smiled at Kara- the infectious smile which always made Kara grin like a idiot. _Sweet Rao,_ Kara thought, _why the hell does she make me grin like that?_

"I'm always here if you need to talk, Kara." Lena said sweetly with a small nod, the curt business nod she often did instinctively- maybe even involuntarily. "You're my best friend." Kara couldn't help but smile at Lena's words. Although Kara was not unpopular among most people, Lena _was_ the closest person to Kara- with the exception of Alex, of course.

"Thanks, Lee." Kara's smile still hadn't faded. "It means a lot, really."

"I'm glad." Lena smiled as the waiter brought both Lena and Kara their lunches. Lena, of course, had simply ordered a salad- but Kara had done quite the opposite. A couple rather large sticky buns were on Kara's plate. Lena couldn't help but wonder how Kara could eat so much food and still stay in shape. _Fast metabolism, I suppose,_ Lena thought to herself, but Lena wasn't one to judge. "Did you find anything on BiGen?" Lena couldn't help but ask, even though Kara had already shoved at least a fourth of the first sticky bun into her mouth.

"Hmf?" Kara asked, her features turning into a confused crinkle- Lena loved it when Kara looked confused, it was adorable- as she looked up at Lena. Kara took a quick moment to chew her food and swallow before saying, "I... no, I couldn't find anything... well, not yet anyway. I promise I'll keep looking." Lena couldn't help but admire Kara's ambitiousness and determination. Quite frankly, those were two of Kara's best qualities- and Lena surely wasn't the only person to think that.

"Oh, Kara!" Lena beamed suddenly. "I almost forgot. I was wondering..." Lena paused, trying to find a way to word her thoughts without coming off the wrong way, "well... in all honesty, I'd love it if you came and had dinner with me some time. Maybe it'd give us a little more time to talk than lunch usually does." Lena wasn't always sure what made her act the way she did around Kara, but the blonde definitely interested the Luthor girl. Kara always had interested Lena, almost in the same way Clark had interested Lex. But deep down, Lena knew this was different- a different interest. Lena just wasn't sure if she wanted to admit what kind of interest it was. Kara paused in thought as she chewed another bite of her food.

"I'd love to," Kara said, "but I'm usually busy during nights and stuff." Lena couldn't help but feel a small twinge of disappointment. Lena's feelings must've been obvious, because Kara's eyes widened and she hastily tried to correct herself. "I-I mean, we just have to find a night that works. You're my best friend, Lee, I can always find time for you."

Lena smiled slightly, "That means a lot to me, Kara." She said. "I... thank you for being my friend. That's also really meant a lot to me." Lena paused for a moment, fiddling with her napkin as she debated on whether or not to continue. "You're... special to me."

"Really?" Kara beamed, her cheeks flushing, though Lena knew Kara hadn't perceived the statement the way Lena had _meant_ it.

"Kara, I-" Lena began, but never got to finish. Everything that happened next seemed to play out in slow motion really. At first, everything was silent- perhaps it was the sudden silence that had cut Lena off-, but suddenly the deafening roar of an explosion filled the air. The flames and carnage reflected perfectly from Kara's glasses and contrasted with her joyful blue eyes.

"You should go." Kara said instantly, climbing to her feet without a moment's hesitation. Lena frowned, but she wasn't sure she knew what to say. "Lena, please, you need to go." Kara repeated, an edge to her voice.

"What about you?" Lena managed to ask, her brow furrowing in confusion and concern.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure Supergirl will help me. But I need to call her, and you need to get to safety." Kara said. She opened her mouth to say more, but she didn't. A dark figure was beginning to emerge from the flames. The embers lapped at the figure's form, twisting the figure in a cruel way. The armor the figure wore burned like no other, but something told Kara that the flames didn't bother this enemy one bit.

"National City," The figure began, the voice irrevocably female despite the armor's nearly ambiguous form. The voice was booming, commanding, but also... odd. There was a weight to the figure's speech, but Kara couldn't place what it was. "I know there is one here among you whom I seek. Give her to me, and no one else needs to bleed."

There was a moment of silence, but one brave soul- their voice shaking with terror- spoke up. "Who... who are you looking for? What do you want?"

The figure's gaze slowly turned to the one who had addressed her, and Kara could vaguely make out two glowing blue eyes behind the dark mask. "Bring Lena Luthor to me, and no one dies."

* * *

KR-12 looked a lot more terrifying and confident than she really felt. Her body threatened to collapse and whither away, but somehow she found the strength to go on. Once she'd said her target's name, the eyes of every single cowering human seemed to turn toward two people in particular. Even KR-12, who had been kept in captivity for her short, miserable life, knew that a Luthor was not necessarily a _welcome_ presence in National City, or anywhere for that matter, but a Luthor was easy to spot in the crowd. KR-12 recognized both figures instantly. Her target, the Luthor, was there- but so was a face KR-12 hadn't expected to see in person so soon. KR-12 stood face-to-face nearly with her mother, Kara Zor-EL... Kara Danvers... Supergirl. While Kara had never carried KR-12, nor had she ever been pregnant with KR-12, Phillips had managed to get ahold of a few of Kara's egg cells. From what KR-12 knew and understood, Phillips had taken Kara's DNA shortly after her fight with the Red Tornado. The majority of the egg cell experiments had failed, but KR-12 had been the only egg cell to survive the experimentation. They'd accelerated her growth, tortured her, and now there she was- about to kill Lena Luthor and maybe even her own mother.

KR-12 drew in a sharp breath, but she found herself speaking- although it seemed the gel was speaking for her. "Hello, Miss Luthor." She sneered, her head tilting as she began walking toward Kara and Lena. While a few disrupted city cars lay in KR-12's path, they'd been cleared- no one wanted to stick around now that trouble had arrived. KR-12 made a hand gesture similar to the one she'd made when she'd defeated Guardian and easily cleared the cars from her path. They went flying, some striking buildings and others flying into the small park area near the cafe where Lena and Kara stood. "I've been looking for you." KR-12 could feel the fear emanating from Lena, the concern and anxiety radiating from Kara. Their negative energy seemed to fuel KR-12, and KR-12 knew it was the gel speaking- but she liked it.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, Miss Luthor," KR-12's voice was softer now. Deep down, she really was sorry- even if the gel wouldn't let her directly admit it. "I'll try to make this as quick as possible." As she spoke, KR-12 began to form a white-hot ball of fire in her palm. Her goal was to make the fireball hot enough to simply incinerate Lena upon contact, which would be some feat- and it was already draining KR-12. She raised her hand to fling the fireball at Lena just as Kara moved to stand protectively in front of Lena.

But something went wrong.

The low whistling was distant at first, but it rapidly became closer. KR-12's eyes widened, but she lost her focus long enough for the fireball to dissipate. Instead, KR-12 abandoned the pyrokinesis technique to make an upward sweeping gesture with her arms. Instantly, the street peeled up to protect her- but it wasn't enough, not really. A heavy figure struck KR-12 hard in the chest, sending her crashing into the ground and gasping for air. Confusion, anger, and pain swept through KR-12's entire body. _What was that?!_ She thought to herself, her eyes wild. Her answer came in the form of a golden suit of armor, the mask modeled after what seemed to be the Egyptian god Horus. KR-12 wasn't sure who the suit belonged to until she saw the symbol of the project which both James and KR-12 had been formed under.

And just like that, everything clicked.

The gel wasn't just to make KR-12 angry, just like how the clear serum hadn't been to just make KR-12 sick. These two substances were made to _weaken_ KR-12, to kill her. Phillips was just sending her son to clean up whatever KR-12 couldn't do. The ruby eyes of the mask glinted violently as they locked onto KR-12.

"Threat eliminated." Came a monotonous, distorted voice- but KR-12 knew it was James speaking.

 _He thinks I'm dead,_ KR-12 thought to herself, and she realized she was laying still enough to seem like she was anyway. Then it hit KR-12 that James didn't know she was alive because his suit must not've been completely finished yet.

"New target acquired." James's eyes locked back onto Lena, but slowly KR-12 pushed herself to her feet- her limbs still shaking. Her eyes locked onto James beneath her own mask, her hands clenching into fists. She formed a cackling ball of energy in her hands quick enough to lob it at James before he could process anything. Still, it took quite a bit out of KR-12.

"Lena, run!" Kara said, giving Lena a shove. The blonde took Lena's hand, pulling her away after that. KR-12 couldn't say she blamed Kara for running, KR-12 wanted to run too. But it was becoming more and more apparent that she couldn't. She watched Kara and Lena go as James's suit recovered from being electrocuted.

"You ruined the mission," The distorted voice growled, "you'll have to pay."

"Fuck you." Was all KR-12 could figure to say. James growled, two giant golden wings unfurling from the back of his suit. _Since when did he have those?_ KR-12 wondered to herself, but she didn't care for long. Her curiosity evaporated when James retaliated with a beam of energy. The beam, of course, struck KR-12 dead in the chest, taking her breath away. But again, she shoved herself to her feet. She wasn't going to let James take her down like this. James rushed toward her, ready to strike- but KR-12 was just a little more prepared this time. She blocked James's attack with a parry of her right gauntlet, the sound of James's golden metal clashing against KR-12's ivory metal ringing throughout the emptying street. James struck again, and with a little more difficulty KR-12 was able to deflect it. But even now, without having used her powers too much, KR-12's strength was fleeting. She wouldn't last too long in a fight. James aimed a punch to the side of KR-12's helm, but this time KR-12 wasn't quick enough to block it. She stumbled back, head pounding and ears ringing. Another beam struck KR-12's chest, sending her crashing into a mess of tables and chairs.

Then another beam struck.

And another.

Again, KR-12's world was enveloped with the burning pain she felt every day, accompanied with a newfound hatred for James and his mother. KR-12 didn't want to die, not like this. She wouldn't. Deep down, there was only one thing KR-12 knew she could do- though it was incredibly risky in her current state. Another beam struck her, but this time it knocked her helm from her head- leaving her face exposed to the world, not that anyone saw it anyway. KR-12 knew that if she used this power, it could very well incapacitate her and leave physical wounds due to the amount of mental strength it would take for her to accomplish the task at hand.

But KR-12 didn't care anymore.

She focused on her power, all her concentration, on the world before her- a world she'd never gotten to explore. She didn't care where she sent herself- along as she wasn't by James or the labs. With a blinding flash of light and a tormented scream, KR-12 was gone- and where she had lay, broken and battered, was a smoldering pit.

* * *

She knew she wouldn't be able to go very far. Her body was already screaming in agony, her flesh had already torn itself into ribbons beneath her suit. The pain she felt was worse than anything she'd ever gone through before. Her mind, her body, her spirit was all under attack- and some of it, KR-12 knew, was self-inflicted. Her eyes were still wild when she found herself lying on the floor amidst the dumpsters, rats, and human filth. Her own blood pooled around her, and she found she could hardly move. Was this it? Was this the end? KR-12 was shaking with fear as she attempted to banish those thoughts from her mind.

* * *

Heather King rarely got breaks in her line of work, but now- she decided she could take one. Lena had asked Heather not to go with her to her lunch date with Miss Danvers, and now look at what happened. Lena had almost died. Although Heather knew Lena wouldn't blame Heather, Heather couldn't help but feel as though it was her own damn fault. Heather shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants, careful not to bump the gun holstered to her waist, and headed toward the ground level. The news of the attack hadn't taken long to spread, and Heather had been one of the first people to know anyway. How could she not know? She was supposed to be one of Lena's body guards, even if Heather wasn't too tall. What Heather was, though, was a good shot- and she was strong and fast. She'd been one of the top graduates at the academy, and already she'd bagged a gig working for Lena Luthor- even if it wasn't the police force. Heather was still grateful for a well-paying job fresh out of school. Heather headed toward the back alley, her arms already folded over her chest uncomfortably. Again, blaming herself wasn't going to take her very far- but Heather couldn't help but do so. She could've prevented it, she told herself- even though she knew it wasn't true.

But, you could imagine Heather's surprise when she opened the back door and ran straight into a bloodied figure laying in the alley's mess of garbage and old boxes. Cornered, wounded, and definitely afraid the figure raised a shaking arm- palm up, fingers tensed- and within the figure's hand a ball of energy sparked to life.

 _Holy shit!_ Heather instantly went for her gun, but the energy ball flickered out and the figure dropped her arm. She was a girl, there was no doubting that, but she didn't look to be much older or younger than Heather. The girl's nose was bleeding and her face was bruised, but that wasn't the worst part of it. The worst part was the dark crimson blood spilling out of the girl's uniform. "Who the hell are you?!" Heather demanded, pulling out her gun and aiming it at the girl. Heather knew she should pull the trigger, kill the girl, and alert Lena- but she didn't. She couldn't. Maybe it was the terrified look in the girl's eyes when she opened her mouth and blood spilled out.

"..Please... please.." The girl managed to choke out, her blue eyes bloodshot and brimming with tears, ".. don't.. I don't... don't wanna die..." She lurched forward in pain with a gasping cry, her arms striking the ground as she tried to pull herself away. Heather knew this was the perp, the uniform was a dead match. But there was something pitiful about the girl before her.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Heather demanded, but she didn't lower her gun.

"I... I don't understand," The girl said, her voice becoming lighter.

 _She's dying, isn't she?_

"What is your name?" Heather repeated, her voice hard. The girl didn't answer, and it became apparent to Heather that there wasn't one. The blood wasn't stopping, Heather could tell, but she couldn't just drag the dying girl into L-Corp, she'd be killed in an instant. So, Heather bent down and began tearing the armor from the girl's form. Below the metal pieces- especially the chest piece, which had been crushed and shoved into the girl's chest and probably restricted her breathing-, the girl wore nothing other than a short pair of black shorts and a shirt that really just resembled a sport's bra in Heather's opinion. The girl's flesh was torn and ragged, almost as if she'd been caught in a knife fight, but Heather doubted that was the case. Heather could barely make out the girl's body with all the blood and the wounds, so hesitantly Heather heaved the girl into her arms- earning a scream of pure agony from the girl. It didn't take long for Heather's clothes to be stained with the girl's blood as she dragged the girl into the L-Corp building.

"Don't call them... don't let them call them.." The girl repeated over and over again, her bloody hand clutching the collar of Heather's shirt.

"Who?" Heather demanded. "Don't call who?" But the girl didn't answer. Her terrified blue eyes only stared into Heather's, and for some odd reason Heather felt compelled to carry her to Lena's office where Sam was usually- but Heather remembered that Miss Arias was on her lunch break as well. So, even though she knew she was supposed to call the authorities, Heather found herself taking the back way up to Lena's office, holding the dying girl in her arms. Once there, Heather hesitantly lay the bleeding female on the white floor- staining it crimson, just like Heather's clothes. It wouldn't take much for anyone to find them, Heather knew they just needed to follow the trail of blood. The girl opened her mouth to speak, her eyes wildly glancing around.

"What?" Heather demanded. "What is it? What do you need?"

The girl's eyes settled on one of Lena's cabinets. Shakily, the girl spoke- but this time her speech seemed a little clearer. "Top.. top cabinet, to the right.. vial.." It wasn't much, but Heather stood and ran to the exact cabinet. True to the girl's word, there was a small vial in Lena's drawer- but Heather didn't know what it was. She brought it to the girl, her heart racing. God, why was she so anxious? She didn't know the girl, Heather knew it would be better if she just let the attacker die- but she didn't.

"Un.. uncap it," The girl commanded, weakly gesturing toward the top of the vial. Frowning, Heather did as told- revealing a syringe.

"What do I do?" Heather demanded, though it was a mostly nervous demand. The girl didn't speak, and Heather didn't blame the girl if she couldn't. Instead, the girl tilted her head and exposed her neck. "I.. I don't understand!" Heather said, but after a closer inspection Heather found that there were already two injection marks on the girl's neck. With a deep breath, Heather plunged the needle into the girl's skin- who tensed and instinctively seemed to grab Heather's hand. Even in a dying state, the girl's grip was incredibly strong- but not strong enough to break any bones at this point. Heather found herself drawing the girl into her arms. She didn't know why, maybe because Heather felt that if the girl was dying that she shouldn't die feeling cold.

"Miss King?!" A voice exclaimed. It was Jess, Lena's secretary.

Heather managed a deep breath, but she spoke as calmly as she could- even though her voice still shook. "Jess," Heather said, as levelly as she could, "please call Miss Luthor- okay?"


	4. BREAK

_**Lately I've been getting a lot of reviews asking who KR-12's faceclaim/actress is. To answer that question, it's Sophie Cookson. In my opinion, she shares certain facial traits with Katie McGrath and Melissa Benoist, not to mention she played my ultimate fave Roxy in Kingsman. Sophie, like Katie, also has an accent- so you can now imagine KR-12 sharing certain accent breaks with Lena where the European accent just slips right on through. I wish I could tell you all that the upcoming chapter is done, but unfortunately it's not.**_

 ** _To finish it, I need your guys' help._**

 ** _In the upcoming chapter, KR-12 is getting an actual name- hooray!_**

 ** _The only problem is deciding who's actually going to name KR-12._**

 ** _KR-12 has a set name that I'm not going to reveal to you until the chapter comes out, but here is the two questions for all of you who like this story:_**

 ** _1\. Who should be the one to name KR-12?_**

 ** _a. Kara_**

 ** _b. Lena_**

 ** _c. Heather_**

 ** _d. Sam_**

 ** _2\. Which surname should KR-12 take over with her new name?_**

 ** _a. Danvers_**

 ** _b. Luthor_**

 ** _You can either PM me, or leave a review on the story saying who you think should be the one to give KR-12 her new human name and which surname I should use for her. Now, keep in mind I can't publish the chapter until I have some input!_**

 ** _Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story, even if I'm not the most active writer._**


	5. Caradhras

_**The vote was a tie for the first question between Kara and Lena, but the second question was unanimous- but as for the first question, Lena and Kara will name their lil dangerous baby bean together. Also, I forgot to let you all know, but Heather's faceclaim/actress is Ashley Benson. Also, if you guys wanna do any edits of KR-12 with her parents, or even with Heather and Sam (more of that to come ;) ) I'd love to see what y'all can come up with.**_

 ** _P.S., if any of you actually do edits just PM me the link_**

 ** _P.P.S., thank you all for the reviews and positive support of this. You're all awesome._**

* * *

KR-12 winced as the blonde wrapped a bandage around her left bicep. Even though she was feeling a bit better, it had only been an hour or so since KR-12 had been found and some of KR-12's wounds still bled- hence the reason she needed the bandages. KR-12 was sitting upon a counter top the blonde had cleared in one of the labs located within L-Corp. Apparently, Lena Luthor was on her way. Hundreds of situations ran through KR-12's head- would Lena turn KR-12 in? Would she finish KR-12 off? KR-12 was still weak, she was still vulnerable to attacks- and she would be until she completely recovered... however long that was going to take. KR-12 hadn't wanted to kill Lena, and was rather glad she hadn't had to. KR-12 bit her lip in thought, but it didn't last long. A prickling sensation ran up KR-12's arm. KR-12 had nearly forgotten that she was still vulnerable due to the drug's affects on her, and she'd need to wait those off. KR-12's gaze instantly shot to the girl, who'd stabbed a needle into KR-12's inner elbow. KR-12 moved to tear her arm away, but without her super strength and in her weakened state the girl was able to stop her.

"Don't move," The girl muttered, "you'll only end up hurting yourself again." KR-12 didn't say anything. Instead, she just watched the girl. Strangely enough- or, well, strange for KR-12- the girl wasn't injecting anything into KR-12, she was just drawing blood. "You never told me your name, you know." The girl said as the syringe began to fill.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you." KR-12 admitted, tearing her eyes away from the needle to examine the newcomer's features. The girl was blonde, about KR-12's height, and her eyes were just as brilliant as KR-12's. Admittedly, she was attractive.

"Well," The girl said, applying pressure to the injection sight as she pulled the needle from KR-12's arm, "how can you not know? It's not hard to tell someone your name. Here," the girl set the syringe on a metal tray which also held the bandages and gauze that she'd been using to patch KR-12 up, "my name is Heather." She offered KR-12 her hand, who looked at it hesitantly before she slowly shook it.

"It's hard to tell someone your name when you don't have one." KR-12 said after a few moments, glancing away. "I don't have a name, I have a number." Heather blinked in surprise as she stood, leaning against the counter opposite of KR-12. Her eyes seemed to flicker with confusion, then pity.

"Well," Heather murmured, "there's nothing I can do about that. I'll just call you Bright-Eyes for now."

"That's a sucky name." KR-12 interjected, tilting her head.

"It's better than a number, isn't it?" Heather smirked, watching KR-12. But, KR-12 had to admit Heather was right- a nickname was better than a number.

* * *

Lena hurried into L-Corp, her strides long and quick. Her mind was still reeling with the events of the day, but who could blame her? She'd nearly had her life taken by a masked figure who after being faced with some golden man had a change of heart and allowed Lena and Kara to escape. And where, Lena wondered, had Supergirl been? It wasn't like the blonde heroine to ignore trouble in National City. Had the masked one not had a change in heart, more people could've been hurt... or worse, killed. But, on the other hand, at least Lena and Kara were safe. Jess sat behind her desk, biting her lip nervously. Earlier, not long after the attack, Jess had called Lena to let her know Heather needed Lena- but Jess hadn't said what for. Lena hoped Heather was alright, but she couldn't help but feel anxious toward the whole situation.

"Miss Luthor!" Jess exclaimed, climbing to her feet as soon as she saw Lena. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Me too, Jess," Lena admitted with a sigh of relief, but the nervous tension didn't leave her body. "Is Heather alright?"

Jess nodded hurriedly. "... Yes," She said slowly, but she was clearly hiding something. Thankfully, Lena didn't have to ask what it was because Jess blurted it all out seconds later. "But your experimental healing drug... the one you kept in your office... that's not okay."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Heather had to use it.." Jess murmured, casting her eyes down.

"What?! Is Heather alright?!" Lena demanded.

"Miss Luthor," Jess reminded, "you already asked that. Heather is fine, but the girl with her isn't. Heather cleared one of the labs and took her in there to try and patch her up."

"How.. how'd that happen? What happened while I was gone?" Lena questioned, but Jess was already beckoning for Lena to follow.

"It's best if Heather explains," Jess admitted, "I... I don't know what happened."

Jess's statement caused a ball of anxiety and stress to form in the pit of Lena's stomach, but the brunette didn't question it further. Heather was fine, Jess was fine, Sam was home taking care of a sick Ruby, and Kara had made it out safely. But this girl... how'd she even get into L-Corp? Or had Heather just found her? Lena bit her lip in thought as Jess led her down the stairs and in the direction of the lab Heather had sealed off. Lena saw Heather and the newcomer through the window as they approached the lab, her eyes softening slightly. Heather was fine and unharmed, but the girl sitting across from her wasn't. The girl was short and thin, her eyes bruised and tired- but still bright and resilient. In a way, those eyes reminded Lena of something- but she couldn't figure out what. Her arms were muscled and her body was lean, but Lena could tell she was thin and hadn't been taken care of too well. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a bun that appeared to be falling out and her arms, legs and parts of her sides and abdomen were bandaged- but the white cloth was already stained red. The sight of the girl's hands, her knuckles a myriad of ugly red, blue, and black cuts and bruises, were nearly white from the force of which she grabbed the counter she was sitting on. The jumpsuit she wore was a little odd, but Lena wasn't one to judge. Even from a distance, Lena could tell the girl was scared and out of her element- just as Lena had been when she'd gone to live with the Luthors, or when she'd first come to National City. The girl had the same wide-eyed look as a cornered animal, and maybe that's just how the girl felt. Lena hadn't quite reached the lab when Heather noticed Lena and Jess approaching. Heather said something to the girl, who gave Heather an unsure look, as Heather grabbed a small object next to the stranger and headed for the door.

"Who is she?" Lena asked instantly, her features a mixture of curiosity and worry. Heather wrought her hands together, biting her lip as she searched for the right answer.

"Well," Heather began, "I asked her, but she couldn't tell me."

"What do you mean? Does she not speak English?" Lena asked, glancing toward the girl who was watching Lena with curious eyes.

"No, no.. she speaks English." Heather sighed and folded her arms as she shook her head. "She doesn't have a name, Miss Luthor. She said she has a number."

"She... doesn't have a name?" Lena asked, confused. Heather nodded and handed Lena a syringe filled with blood, but the blood was a little too dark for a human.

"Lena," Heather lowered her voice, glancing around, "that... that's the girl in the armor. The one who attacked you."

"What?" Lena asked, a little too loud. The girl in the lab instantly jumped bringing her arms up to defend herself.

"Yeah," Heather nodded, "and this is her blood. I was going to ask if you could run some tests on it, see what she is... or who she is." Lena bit her lip in concern as she looked past Heather and at the girl.

"Did she tell you anything at all, Heather?"

"No." Heather shook her head, "but I'm sure we could ask her some questions."

* * *

KR-12 watched Lena, Heather, and the newcomer from her perch. KR-12 knew that Lena's exclamation had involved KR-12 herself, and KR-12 felt bad for it, but she couldn't undo the past. Instead, she did her best to look small and frail- which wasn't hard, because she was. In fact, KR-12 was terrified. In Phillips's lab, KR-12 knew what was waiting for her. She knew when they'd take her away, when they'd hurt her, and what they'd say and do. Here, she didn't know anything. She didn't know what to do, say, or think- let alone feel. KR-12 didn't trust Heather or Lena, but then again- she didn't know them. Still, KR-12 knew she couldn't be too careful... especially when her life was in someone else's hands. KR-12's heart quickened in her chest as Heather turned and began to return, but this time with Lena in tow. The female KR-12 didn't know left with the sample of KR-12's blood. Instantly, KR-12 looked up at Lena.

"I'm sorry." KR-12's hoarse voice admitted quietly. Lena blinked in surprise, clearly unsure of what to say or do. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you must understand... I had my orders, and if I didn't follow them I was going to die." _But in the end, they were going to kill me anyway,_ KR-12 recalled. She couldn't express her fear enough, she knew she couldn't make Lena understand.

"Who was going to kill you?" Heather asked quietly.

"Phillips." Was the only answer KR-12 could give them. "I... she created me, you see. But... I don't know where. It's complicated." KR-12 frowned. She'd never really gone to Phillips's stronghold on her own, the suit had always gone into autopilot and managed to subdue KR-12. She wasn't sure how it worked, but KR-12 knew it was to keep her quiet and from telling anyone where Phillips was.

"Try explaining." Heather encouraged, watching KR-12. KR-12 blinked and bit her lip, momentarily glancing at Lena.

"What would you like to hear?" KR-12 asked quietly, her question directed toward both women.

"You said you were created." Lena finally said. "How? And why?"

"I can't tell you why. I never knew why I was created," KR-12 admitted quietly. "All I know was I was created from Kryptonian DNA... and the blood of the gods."

"The gods? And... from Superman?" Lena asked, frowning.

"I don't know how I was created from the gods," KR-12 admitted, "I wasn't told much... but no, it wasn't Superman."

"Then who was it?" Lena asked, frowning softly- although the answer was clear, Lena just hadn't thought of it yet.

KR-12 was silent for a moment, biting her lip again as she thought of a good way to put her answer. "You know her, Lena. I don't know how _you_ don't know who she is." KR-12 looked expectantly at Lena, awaiting a reply. While she was cryptic and vague, Lena caught on in a way.

"Supergirl?"

"Partly, yes." KR-12 admitted. "But you haven't got on yet. Every superhero has an alterego, you know," KR-12 said, "and you know Supergirl's. I do, too, but you just haven't figured it out yet."

Lena's brows knitted together in oblivious confusion. "I don't know what you mean, please... elaborate."

"Miss Luthor," KR-12 said, "I may not have a first name, but my last name is Danvers."


	6. Rhiannon

**_Alrighty guys, this is a big one! Now, just to let you all know- the words in the actual story (not an author's note) which are bolded and italicized like this is used for when a character is speaking Kryptonian, as this will happen and obviously I don't speak Kryptonian. Thank you all for your amazing reviews- I'm so glad you all enjoy this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too._**

* * *

 _Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night_  
 _And wouldn't you love to love her?_  
 _Takes to the sky like a bird in flight_  
 _And who will be her lover?_  
 _All your life you've never seen a woman taken by the wind_  
 _Would you stay if she promised to you heaven?_  
 _Will you ever win?_

 _She is like a cat in the dark_  
 _And then she is the darkness_  
 _She rules her life like a fine skylark_  
 _And when the sky is starless_  
 _All your life you've never seen a woman taken by the wind_  
 _Would you stay if she promised to you heaven?_  
 _Will you ever win?_

* * *

"I may not have a first name, but my last name is Danvers."

Those words struck Lena harder than any emotional blow her step-mother had given her. At first, a dry laugh escaped Lena's throat. Kara couldn't be Supergirl, Kara wasn't like that. Kara wasn't the heroish type, Kara was just... so irrevocably Kara. Kara was sweet and bubbly, Supergirl was charming... but the protector-type, not a bubbly reporter. Then Lena's breath hitched in her chest as the girl gave Lena a forlorn, sad look. It made sense to Lena now that the words had truly set in. She'd never seen Kara and Supergirl in the same place, not to mention Kara and Supergirl _did_ have quite a few of the same features and traits... and the voices. They were the same, weren't they?

"She didn't tell you, did she?" KR-12 asked softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"How could she not tell me?" Lena's voice was a soft whisper, and Heather seemed equally as shocked. "I'm... I'm her best friend, how can she not tell me?"

KR-12 offered Lena a sad look, "I... I've never needed to tell anyone who I am, I've never had any friends.. but I can understand why. It's to protect herself... and you." KR-12 wrought her hands together. "I wish I could tell you more, I wish I could help. But I can't." Lena heard KR-12's words, but she still had questions. Lena bit down on her lip, pressing a hand against her cheek in thought and shock.

"So... so you're... you're her daughter?" Lena asked, not sure if she should feel sick or... well, or what. "From the future, or..?"

"No, not from the future." KR-12 shook her head. "From here... well, now. In a way, I am her daughter. It's... complicated. I'll try to explain as best as I can."

"Please," Lena murmured, "by all means.. go ahead."

* * *

Sam hurried toward the L-Corp building, a plethora of papers and folders pressed to her chest as she hurried inside. Ruby was home sick, but it hadn't been too hard to find a babysitter on a Saturday afternoon. The attack had left most people frazzled, and Sam was one of them... especially since it wasn't her this time. Sam exhaled uncomfortably and darted to the elevator. Lena hadn't asked her to come in, but she'd gotten an alert from Jess telling her about the situation and Sam just wanted to see if Lena was alright.

Not to mention she was also curious about the mystery girl with them.

Sam had already seen the damage the girl'd caused in the streets, which had made it an absolute hell to get to L-Corp, but Sam had managed to make it to the company in the nick of time. The elevator ride seemed painstakingly slow, and as soon as the metal doors slid open Sam was moving hurriedly down the hall and toward the lab. Somewhere, deep down in her mind, she wondered if this girl would be a challenge for her, but then Sam realized it wasn't _her_ thinking that, it was the monster deep down which had come to life inside her soul. Sam hadn't known much about her past until very recently, and deep down she wondered if she'd always been so... malicious deep down- if that's just who she was meant to be, someone... something dangerous.

Was this girl like that, too?

Sam only knew that the new mystery girl was the attack's culprit due to fitting the pieces together and what Jess had told her. After all, who else could it be?

"Lena!" Sam called out as she pushed open the door to the lab. Instantly, a pair of bright blue eyes met Sam's darker ones- and for a moment they held the gaze of one another, both recognizing the other instantly. _She knows,_ both thought, eyes narrowing slightly- almost imperceptibly. KR-12 was very good with faces and with tracking, not to mention putting together secret identities. The physicality and structure of the newcomer matched Reign's- not to mention the energy the newcomer was giving off. Neither seemed to act upon their knowledge, however, and something told Sam that everyone in the room was already aware of who the newcomer was. KR-12 knew that no one knew who Sam really was.

"Sam!" Lena greeted, a little surprised. "I thought you'd taken a sick leave to care for Ruby?"

"I thought you'd just gone to lunch," Heather muttered quietly, but it was without rancor.

"I did," Sam admitted, "but... Jess told me about what happened today. I needed to check in." Her gaze found the girl's again, who looked back curiously. These were not the eyes of a killer, Sam knew that much.

"I... well.. I'm glad to see you care," Lena smiled. "But I'm alright. Really, you should go back to Ruby."

Sam shook her head, "I'm already here... I figured I'd just help out a little. Is that alright?"

"I... yes, but.. there's some business I need to take care of." Lena said. "Do you think you could run.. eh.." She looked at KR-12, unsure of what to call her.

"Bright-Eyes." Heather said. "We agreed on the nickname Bright-Eyes, her and I."

"I see..." Lena took a deep breath. "Well, Sam, I'd really appreciate it if you could look after... Bright-Eyes... for a little bit. I need to make a phone call."

* * *

Kara sat upon her couch, drumming a pencil against her coffee table as she exhaled in thought. So many things were running through her mind, and none of them concerned actually writing. Lena had been put in danger, Kara hadn't been able to do anything to help her. But those two figures... she'd never seen either of those two before, but the power radiated from them. One of them had clearly just been a man in a very high-tech suit, but the other... Kara felt a certain pull toward her, something she couldn't ignore. And the way the girl had looked at Kara behind the mask.. it was a gaze that held secrets and pain. She wanted more than anything to find out more about the girl and the man in the suit, but Kara's thoughts were still hopelessly trained on Lena. Kara was so worried about what had happened she'd even forgotten about BiGen. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Kara settled the pencil next to her notepad and just stared at it-as though if she just looked at it enough she'd be able to write something amazing. The opportunity to write never came, but a call from Lena Luthor did. Kara snatched her phone from the table top so quickly she nearly broke it, but it was to her ear in an instant.

"Lena!" Kara said, an anxious tone taking over her voice. "Lena, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

 _"I..."_ Lena paused, as if unsure of how to go on. _"Kara, there's something very important here. And... we need to talk."_ Lena's voice hardened a little at the last part, which made Kara a little more anxious.

"Lena, I don't understand-"

 _"That girl.. the one from earlier, Kara, she's here... but she's not a threat anymore. And... there's no point in calling Supergirl, I already know about that too."_

"You.. wha-?" Kara shook her head, nearly dropping the phone. "How.. who..?"

 _"She did."_ There was a little malice in Lena's voice, though Kara could tell Lena didn't mean it. Lena was just processing a lot of information. _"Kara, she's... she's got your eyes. She's... she needs to talk to you. I need to talk to you. Can you please just meet me at L-Corp?"_ Kara opened her mouth, but she didn't get the opportunity to answer. Lena hung up the phone promptly, leaving Kara wondering how to approach the situation at hand.

* * *

The room was awfully silent, Sam had to admit. The girl seemed to be rather distracted, she couldn't help but look back and forth and try to take anything and everything in- as though she were making sure her surroundings were safe. Something told Sam the girl had good reason to try and make sure she was alright, but deep down Reign was thinking the girl was someone who needed to be taken care of. Bright-Eyes was still a murderer, no matter how vulnerable she was right now. Bright-Eyes's hands were still curled uneasily around the counter's edge, almost too tightly. Sam didn't doubt that if Bright-Eyes wasn't vulnerable, that counter would be snapped in half. Sam watched as Bright-Eyes's gaze clouded over in thought, and for a couple moments Sam wondered what she was thinking. Of course, Sam didn't have to wonder for long because- maybe thanks to Bright-Eyes's powers, or something else- Sam's question was answered.

 _There is nothing to do in the cage. She never leaves it except for when They hurt her. She has no toys, no books- not that she can even read, anyway- so she begins curling herself into the corner to keep it all away. The concrete is cool against her burning skin, and sometimes she tries to punch through the walls- but this does nothing, and she's left with bloody knuckles and bloody floors. The fact she can't break free is so annoying and hurtful she sometimes screams._

 _There is no time in the cage or labs, there is only what she calls light cycles- the times when the lights are on, and when they are off. Hardly anyone is around when the lights are off, and when the lights are on everyone is always there._

 _Sometimes she talks to herself, other times she just scrapes her knuckles across the floor to try and feel something- anything. Then there is a long period that she cannot remember, she doesn't know why._

 _Sometimes it is scary she can't remember._

 _Then again, maybe she just doesn't want to._

Sam could feel herself standing from the chair she'd pulled up, concern morphing onto her features. Reign threatened to burst forth, but for once Sam felt strong enough to fight it- not because of herself, but because Bright-Eyes was lending Sam her strength in an odd twist. Admittedly, Bright-Eyes was very strong despite what she was showing Sam.

 _For a long while, they just leave her alone. This was the beginning, she thinks, before everything gets too difficult. One day, someone comes to her cage._

 _"KR-12." A man says, his eyes gently trained on the shivering female before him. She doesn't know English yet, no one has bothered to teach her. She knows nothing. "KR-12." The man repeats, gently tapping on the glass of her cage. There is no bars, she remembers, just a thick glass that doesn't allow her to break through it. Slowly, she looks up at the man- her bright eyes tired and rheumy from sickness and madness. **Do you speak Kryptonian?**_

 _She blinks, surprised. No one has ever attempted to communicate with her through the one thing she knows. She herself isn't sure how she can understand Kryptonian, but she does and her hoarse voice replies, **I know Kryptonian.**_

 _ **Do you know numbers?** The man asks, curious._

 _Eager to please, and due to the fact KR-12 actually can count, she begins to count for him- slowly climbing to her feet. She stumbles after six, and frustration takes over her. She can't remember what comes after that for some reason, perhaps it is because no one has come to remind her- just like with the letters she'd been barely able to grasp. With a soft cry, she strikes at the glass- then she strikes it again._

 _ **It's okay,** The man tries to soothe, **maybe you just forgot.** Slowly, the man takes her back to one and counts with her until they reach ten. Pleased with herself, and with him, she watches him curiously- like a bird. He smiles at her, **Very good. Maybe we can use you. My name is Lex.**_

"Bright-Eyes!" Sam placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, earning a jump and a hard glare. "Hey," Sam instantly pulled her hand back, unsure of what to do. At least she wasn't seeing Bright-Eyes's memories anymore, which to Sam it felt wrong- like she was invading what little privacy Bright-Eyes had, "what was that?"

"What was what?" Bright-Eyes asked, and Sam realized this was the first time she'd heard Bright-Eyes talk that wasn't in a memory- but, then again, Sam had only known her for about half an hour or so. Sam blinked, adding to her realizations that Bright-Eyes hadn't known she was broadcasting her memories to Sam- but, Sam didn't pry or press anything. She, with a bit of a motherly knowing-ness, knew if Bright-Eyes wanted to talk she'd talk. Before Sam or Bright-Eyes could add anything further, Sam's phone began to buzz. She pressed the device to her ear curiously. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Sam,"_ It was Lena's voice- and she sounded a little tired and unsure. _"Can you bring Bright-Eyes up to my office? Supergirl and I need to talk with her. After I'm done talking with her, I need to talk to you."_

"Am I in trouble?" Sam asked, but only with a hint of teasing.

 _"Oh! No, no. I'm just going to need your help with something. Thank you."_

"No problem." Sam said with a nod, then she looked at Bright-Eyes. "I'm assuming you already heard that. Are you alright to walk with me?"

"I'm not weak." Bright-Eyes said, almost in retaliation. "Don't treat me like I'm weak."

"I wasn't." Sam said simply, though she was a little taken aback by the girl's sudden defensiveness. But, again, Sam didn't push it.

* * *

"Lena?" Kara asked as she landed on the balcony of Lena's office. Inside, the brunette had her back to the superhero- her arms obviously folded against her chest. Kara could already tell Lena was not happy by the way her heart was racing, but Kara could also tell Lena wasn't exactly _angry_. Kara made her way inside, the red cape flickering tamely behind her from a gentle breeze. "Lena, I-"

"How could you not tell me?" Lena asked, her voice a little hushed. "Did you not trust me?"

"Lena, no- I-" Kara tried to say something, but she didn't know what to say. "Lena... it was never about me not trusting you." Kara finally managed to say.

"Then what was it about, Kara?" Lena asked, whirling around. She looked rather incredulous, her eyes narrowed in obvious hurt. "Was it my blood? My heritage?"

"Wha- Lena, no!" Kara shook her head, bringing her fingers to her temples. "Lena, it was about me! It was about me not wanting to see you be put in danger." She lowered her hands, shaking her head once more. "It was about me keeping you safe... and even then I still endangered you. That girl.."

"Was after me, not you, and you didn't come." Lena said pointedly. "You didn't put me into that danger, but..." Lena wasn't sure what to say. She knew Kara was going to try to help, as herself or as Supergirl, but she hadn't had time. "But I just don't understand. I don't know if I ever will." Her gentle, intelligent eyes met Kara's. "I'm hoping I can get some answers."

"And I... I'm hoping I can give you what you want to hear." Kara said quietly. "But I can't promise you anything."

* * *

The memories ran through KR-12's head as Sam lead her up the stairs and toward Lena's office. The memories had never truly bothered KR-12, but then again KR-12's mind had never been so free. The drug was nearly worn off, and nothing else had been given to her, which was probably why she was beginning to feel everything at once. She glanced at Sam, studying her. How could someone like Sam be so... masked, to put it lightly. KR-12 had known she was sharing her memories, although she hadn't wanted to, and- in return- she'd been able to see a few of Sam's. It was apparent to KR-12 that perhaps she shared a sort of bond with Sam, maybe a Kryptonian one, but she still just didn't understand. She'd seen glimpses of Sam with a young girl, a daughter; she'd seen Sam as a child, she'd seem Sam at quite a few angles in her life- but it didn't make sense to KR-12 just yet. They stopped just outside of Lena's door, which KR-12 eyed hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go in, but Sam put an oddly reassuring hand on KR-12's shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Sam said with a nod, "I'm sure of it."

"You can't promise me anything." KR-12 replied simply, though she did feel Sam's touch lingering. _Maybe she can feel the connection, too. We recognized each other._ KR-12 shrugged Sam's hand off gently and reached for the doorknob to let herself in. Hesitantly, Sam watched KR-12 with curious eyes. She didn't follow, though, and KR-12 didn't really care where Sam went after that- or, well, KR-12 wasn't sure if she cared. She paused for a moment when she was halfway through the door and gazed back at Sam with a puzzled look. She went to say something, but found she didn't know what to say- so she just clamped her mouth shut and looked away as she shut the door behind her. When KR-12's gaze locked onto the two figures before her, she couldn't help but tense due to habit. For KR-12, standing so close to Kara- especially where KR-12 could clearly visualize and memorize all of Kara's features. While the two were not completely the same, there were many traits they shared- such as the long, slightly curly hair and the most obvious one; which was the bright eyes. Kara was still taller and more muscular than KR-12, but KR-12 knew she herself was still stronger and faster. KR-12 mentally chided herself, knowing this was no time to brag to herself.

"Who are you?" Kara asked, her eyes narrowing as she folded her arms over her chest. "Are you a clone? A hybrid? Kryptonian?"

KR-12 was slightly taken aback from the directness, but she offered an answer anyway- even if it wasn't a very certain one. "I'm a hybrid." She confirmed softly. "And I'm Kryptonian. And, in a way, I'm a clone... but not really."

"You look so much like me," Kara stated, shaking her head as she frowned. "Why?"

"Because the majority of my genetic structure is based upon you." KR-12 told her, lowering her gaze slightly. She wasn't sure if she did it out of shame or wanting to not seem like a threat.

"How?" Kara's tone hardened, her eyes narrowing again.

"I wasn't told much." KR-12 admitted quietly. "All I know is after your Red Tornado incident, you lost your powers. And when you lost your powers, you went to the DEO to try and figure out how to get them back. They ran some tests, and when you woke up there was an odd scar on your lower abdomen." KR-12 wrought her hands together nervously. "They took some of your eggs."

"So there are more of you?" Kara asked. Kara looked like she was going to be sick, but KR-12 managed a reassuring smile.

"No. The other experiments failed, I was the only one who survived." KR-12 admitted. _Only because I destroyed the others. I had to._ The images which ran through her mind, the ones of the bloodbath following the completion of her and the creation of her 'siblings' made KR-12 a little sick. "You make up fifty percent of my genetic structure. Twenty-five percent is the blood of the gods."

"The blood of the gods?" Kara quirked an eyebrow, Lena did the same thing.

KR-12 only nodded, "I don't know how that part works, though. I was never given many details. But their blood, along with yours, gave me my powers. And, like you, the sun enhances my abilities... and Kryptonite weakens me, but only when it's extremely concentrated."

"How do you know that?" Lena asked, a little more curious than anything. KR-12 made a face as she wrapped her arms around herself. She really didn't want to talk about what happened in the labs.

"I did say I was an experiment, right?" KR-12 said, her tone lined with a bitterness neither Lena nor Kara had ever heard. It was very clear that KR-12 had experienced some very unfortunate things, but Lena and Kara both knew it didn't make anything KR-12 had done any better. "They used me to carry out their dirty work until I got them what they needed. That's all I really remember." It was a lie, but a convincing one- and it wasn't really a complete lie. KR-12 couldn't remember much due to the drugs and all the times she'd blacked out in the lab and during missions. Those thoughts brought up uneasy and unpleasant memories.

"Either way, if you're lying I'll be able to tell." Lena said. "The results of your blood test should be in in a day or two." Lena turned to Kara, who still looked rather frazzled.

"I should... I should probably tell the DEO about you-" Kara began, but KR-12 cut her off immediately.

"No. Please." She said, shaking her head frantically. "I... I don't want to be in anymore labs, and I know how the DEO works. I... I don't want to go back into a cage."

Kara frowned, "Well, I can't just let you walk free, you know. You killed people."

"That doesn't mean I wanted to." KR-12 said, her eyes darkening- her gaze a storm of torment and sadness. "It was life or death, and I don't want to die. What would you have done in my situation?" Kara opened her mouth to speak, but found she really didn't have anything to say. She didn't know everything KR-12 had been through, she wasn't sure what to expect when she heard the complete details of KR-12's past. Then again... this girl... this lab experiment... she was Kara's _daughter._ Kara hadn't ever seen herself having a kid this way, in fact- she hadn't really thought of having kids in a long while. She'd been so busy being Supergirl...

"I might have an idea." Lena said softly. "But.. I still need to talk to Sam about it. Do you mind keeping an eye on her while I step out for a second?" Still unsure of what to say, Kara nodded and watched Lena go with a soft frown- but it wasn't one of anger. She wasn't sure what this had to do with Sam, but she still had yet to hear about Lena's plan. If Kara had wanted to, she could've used her superhearing to listen in- but she didn't. Instead, Kara just found herself staring at her daughter- who stared right back uncomfortably. Kara could tell that KR-12 was worried about what Kara thought of her, and truth be told Kara hadn't yet formed a strong opinion. Kara was just too overwhelmed, but she knew she would need to get to know KR-12 a little more. KR-12 didn't seem to want to speak at the moment, though, but she tilted her head curiously at an object in the corner of the room.

"Is that a..." KR-12 paused, thinking of the word. "piano! Is that a piano?"

Kara turned around, glancing at it. "Yeah, didn't notice it was here before... but yeah, it's a piano. Do you know how to play?" Kara asked, training her eyes on her daughter- it was so foreign, so weird to call KR-12 that even if it was just in Kara's head.

KR-12 looked at the piano, but she spoke softly. "No, not really. But... it's easy to find the melodies. Do you think Lena would mind if I played it?"

Kara shrugged, "I don't see why not." She admitted- because she didn't. Kara wondered if Lena knew how to play, or if the piano was simply a decoration. Slowly, KR-12 sat on the piano bench and played a sour chord. Kara made a face, and so did KR-12- which, oddly enough, mirrored Kara's perfectly. Then, a few hesitant tinkling notes were ushered forth by KR-12's slim, bruised fingers. The melody was familiar, but distant- as though Kara had heard it before, but she wasn't sure. Then the actual music and chords came, KR-12 biting her lip in thought.

 _For someone who doesn't know how to play,_ Kara thought, _she knows how to play._ Kara was mesmerized by the gentle melody, so distracted by it that she didn't even notice Lena by her side.

"She knows Fleetwood Mac?" Lena asked airily, frowning in thought.

"That's what it is?" Kara asked, turning her head slightly. "I thought I recognized it from somewhere."

"Yeah," Lena nodded slightly, "it's a Stevie Nicks song. It's..." She paused, as if a she'd came to a sudden realization. Kara was rather confused for a moment, but then she understood. "She said she didn't have a name, but I think we just found her one." Lena murmured, mostly to herself and Kara.

"Rhiannon." Kara and Lena said in near unison. Almost instantly, two bright eyes were locked onto the pair in curiosity- but there was a smile on her lips- Rhiannon's lips.


	7. This Is The House That Doubt Built

**_I'm unsure if any of you knew, but the first few chapters (aside from 'Rhiannon' and 'BREAK') are named after classical-style music pieces. However, now that the 'Rhiannon' chapter is out of the way, I'm moving onto naming the chapters after actual songs which I feel embody the chapter. A few verses of the lyrics will also be included, like they were in 'Rhiannon'._**

 ** _Again, I can't thank all of you enough for your support. I'm really glad you're all liking this story so far!_**

 ** _Review, follow, favorite... whatever you want, just let me know what you all think so far- I love hearing your views and opinions!_**

* * *

 _Don't get me started on what it means to be alive_

 _You're lying to yourself and then you still act surprised_

 _'Cause you're scared_

 _Can't come to terms with what you are_

 _The wolves in sheep's clothing will only lead you so far_

* * *

Sam's task from Lena had been relatively simple; take Bright-Eyes... er, Rhiannon... home, watch her until Lena got something set up for her. Sam wasn't sure why the girl was so important- especially when it had taken Sam nearly half an hour to get her into a car. The process had been difficult, like trying to coax a wounded animal onto a trailer or something. With the way Rhiannon reacted when expected to climb into the car, one might as well assume she'd been sentenced to death. The ordeal had frustrated Sam, but from what she knew about Rhiannon the girl had reason to be distrustful. With what she'd seen... thinking of Rhiannon's memories just seemed to make Sam even more uncomfortable. Sam stole a worried glance at Rhiannon, who looked sick and uneasy. The dark bags beneath her eyes, along with the bruising and the disheveled hair, made Rhiannon look like a drug dealer. Rhiannon licked her cracked lips, her own eyes darting uneasily toward Sam. Supergirl, for some reason, had been extremely hesitant to let Sam take Rhiannon with her- or even let Lena allow Rhiannon to leave the building. Why Supergirl had finally allowed Rhiannon to leave was beyond Sam, but Sam wasn't sure if she was glad Supergirl had let her take Rhiannon or uneasy. To Sam, from a mother's perspective, Rhiannon just seemed scared.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked softly, glancing toward Rhiannon. Rhiannon glanced toward her hands- Sam's eyes, although they should've been on the road, followed Rhiannon's. True to Rhiannon's memories, the younger girl's knuckles were split and bruised.

"I..." Rhiannon took in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. _Is she getting motion sickness?_ Sam wondered, hoping Rhiannon wouldn't puke in her car. "What... what is this contraption again?" Rhiannon asked breathlessly.

"It's... a car." Sam said, suppressing a laugh. Sam knew she shouldn't laugh at Rhiannon's innocence, but in a way it was cute. Rhiannon frowned, her face crinkling for a moment- was it just Sam, or did Rhiannon make the exact same face Kara made when she was confused?- before she just shook her head and looked out the window.

"I don't like it." Rhiannon decided after a moment. "It's so..." She shuddered, making a gagging noise. "Aggravating."

"Do you feel sick?" Sam asked, unable to help the concern ebbing into her tone, but Rhiannon's facial expression told Sam the answer. Needless to say, Sam had to pull over quite a few times on the way home.

* * *

"I shouldn't of let her go." Kara sighed, shaking her head as she folded her muscled arms over her chest. She began to pace, her eyes cast down at the ground in obvious confusion- or was it anger? Lena couldn't tell, but she wasn't sure how she would react at the moment. Lena couldn't tell if Kara was distressed because she'd just learned she had a daughter, or because Lena had asked Sam to take home some dangerous fugitive- even if Rhiannon hadn't seemed to be dangerous anymore, or at least at the moment. And still, even though Lena was upset about the situation she couldn't stay angry at Kara forever.

"I'm sorry, Kara," Lena admitted, "I really am. But from what I was told she was pretty distraught when Heather found her. I don't think calling Alex, or sending her back to a place where she's going to get poked and prodded again, is a very wise idea. She's... well, I don't know what she's been through. But I sent a sample of her blood to the lab, and I'll let you know as soon as it's complete."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Lena." Kara laughed dryly, humorlessly. "We don't know if she's being honest, we don't know what she's entirely capable of. What if you just put Sam in danger? Or Ruby?" Lena raised her chin, her eyes narrowing slightly. At that, Kara's gaze softened, but the concern was still prominent in her eyes. "All I'm saying is what if we've done the wrong thing, Lee?"

"I don't know, Kara." Lena admitted. "I don't know what'll happen if we're in the wrong. I won't pretend to know. But I'm very certain Rhiannon won't harm anyone, I don't think she ever wanted to." Kara gave Lena an odd look as she shook her head and sighed, turning around.

"I used to think the same thing, Lena. But sometimes thinking that way gets you in trouble, or puts those you care about in trouble." Kara muttered, shaking her head. As she did so, Kara's blonde curls bounced. As Lena approached Kara again, settling a hand upon her shoulder, she could see the similarities between Rhiannon and Kara- namely the muscle, the way they both radiated power, the facial expressions... Lena knew Rhiannon wasn't lying, Lena was rather gifted at discerning truths from lies.

"You don't think I know that, Kara?" Lena asked quietly, a hurt look in her eyes. "I'm a Luthor, and a CEO. I think I'd know that thinking that way gets you and others in trouble." Lena folded her arms over her chest this time, watching Kara incredulously. "I know you're upset, Kara, and you're confused but-"

"You think?" Kara laughed again, the sound dry and hoarse. "I've got a _daughter_ , Lena. She's been suffering this whole time, and I.. I don't know! How can we trust her? How can we even believe what she says is true?"

Lena just stared at Kara, a pensive look upon her features. Kara was right, they couldn't trust Rhiannon- especially since the girl had attacked the city and tried to take Lena's life. But even so, Lena knew there was more to Rhiannon than that- she was more than some murderous creature, and Lena was not about to let this girl go back to being a test subject. "You're right." Lena said after a few moments. "We can't trust her. Not yet, anyway. Like I said, Kara, we're testing her blood- we should know who and what she is within a matter of days."

Kara pursed her lips and shook her head. "It's not enough. I want her to stay with me. I need to keep an eye on her, and Sam can't be the one to do that. Sam can't stop her if something happens."

* * *

 _"Phillips," Lex says to the shorter, petite woman, "this is it. The subject I was talking about." The woman's eyes bear into KR-12, her lips drawing into a tight line as she glares at KR-12. Something tells KR-12 that this woman does not like her._

 _"Yes," Phillips says, her voice strained, "this is the one we created from Kara Zor-El. Subject Kryptonian Remnant-12, she's the only survivor of the Kryptonian trials." Lex glances at Phillips, an eyebrow drawing upward at her words._

 _"The only survivor? What makes her so special, Phillips?" Lex asks, his eyes back upon KR-12. KR-12 likes Lex, he is friendly and keeps in mind that KR-12 speaks Kryptonian. She still hasn't learned English at this point. Phillips purses her lips again before she speaks._

 _"We don't know. Out of the twelve experiments, she was the only one whose brain didn't just... well.. explode. The other half of her genetics was extracted from the Remnants in Miss Prince's artifacts."_

 _"From Wonder Woman, huh?" Lex muses, his eyes glinting. "Anyhow, this is the one we shall proceed with. I'm sure she's worth it." Phillips clenches her jaw, obviously upset by this decision as she glares hatefully at KR-12- who stares back obliviously, her bright eyes full of innocence and curiosity._

 _"This mutt? Why not your own-"_

 _"Phillips," Lex snaps, "this is the girl I want to start Phase One with. If you can't handle that, you can turn in your two weeks notice." Phillips closes her mouth, still glaring at KR-12. But Lex speaks again, and this time in a language that KR-12 understands. **KR-12, this is Miss Phillips. Would you like to work with us for a little while? Help us out?**_

 _KR-12 brightens up at this, and she nods eagerly. **I like helping.**_

 ** _Good,_** _Lex smiles, **you'll do lots of helping.**_

 _"This better pay off, Lex." Phillips growls as she stalks away. Two men come into KR-12's cell, slapping a pair of weird cuffs around her slim wrists. Lex follows the men and KR-12 as they take her to a strange white room filled with metal tables, shiny counters, and silver tools that KR-12 has never seen before. KR-12 begins to grow increasingly nervous as they settle her on one of the metal tables, strapping her wrists to the table._

 ** _I'm good,_** _KR-12 says frantically, her eyes filled with fear, **don't hurt!**_

 ** _I know,_** _Lex says, **you're helping.** The men give KR-12 a shot, and she falls asleep. _

* * *

Rhiannon opened her eyes, her hands shaking against her knees. She was sitting cross-legged on the guest bed Sam had had made up for her, her hands now clutching her knees as she took in a shaking breath. Her knuckles were slightly bruised still, and her wounds had not yet healed, but Rhiannon decided she'd be fine. Her brilliant, glittering eyes stared down at the pale sheets just as a knock sounded at the door. Rhiannon's eyes snapped up to see Sam, a curious look upon her face. Either Sam was going to ask Rhiannon how she was doing, or there was going to be bad news. Either was plausible, though Rhiannon preferred the first option.

"I'm okay." Rhiannon blurted out. "You don't need to check up on me." The words weren't meant to be rude or mean, but Rhiannon was increasingly nervous around Sam and, well... everyone else. Sam blinked, offering Rhiannon a curious look, before she shook her head.

"Oh, I.. I'm not." Sam explained. "I, uh, was going to tell you that dinner is ready." Rhiannon blinked at Sam, a look of confusion washing over her features.

"... Dinner?" Rhiannon asked, tilting her head. "What's that?" Sam couldn't help but give a sharp, surprised laugh which startled Rhiannon and caused her to draw back a little.

"I'm sorry," Sam said immediately, "I don't mean to poke fun at you. It's just.. haven't you ever had dinner before? Or lunch? Or breakfast?"

"I.. don't know what those are." Rhiannon muttered, glancing back down at her hands. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, well," Sam walked across the room, wringing her hands together as she sat on the edge of the bed, "they're called meals. Didn't anyone feed you when you were.. y'know.." Sam wasn't sure how to word the question. Sure, she was a mother.. but hell, Ruby hadn't gone through any of this, and Sam didn't know how to help a test tube baby.. but the look on Rhiannon's face gave Sam a clear answer. Slowly, hesitantly, Sam placed a gentle hand upon Rhiannon's shoulder. "I'm sorry, for whatever they did to you. But you're safe now, and I'm sure Lena will take care of you." Rhiannon didn't say anything, she just gave a tiny nod as she tried not to flinch away from Sam's touch. This was a girl, Sam reminded herself, who had spent her entire life- however short it might've been- behind bars and under a knife. Rhiannon was bound to be scared and timid after that, and so Sam made a mental note not to rush Rhiannon as she pulled away from Sam's touch. Sam also made a mental note to try and explain to Ruby who Rhiannon was and why Rhiannon was with them at the moment. Sure, it would be difficult- but it would be necessary in order to ensure Ruby or Rhiannon didn't do something wrong and get hurt.

"How's your arm?" Sam asked softly, motioning toward Rhiannon's bandaged bicep. Rhiannon glanced at it, her eyes still not meeting Sam's, as she spoke.

"It hurts," Rhiannon admitted, "but I think I'll be fine."

"Can I look at it?" Sam asked softly. "I might be able to clean it." She reached out toward Rhiannon, whose eyes widened as she sharply drew away. "Okay, okay.. no touching. It's okay. I won't hurt you." Sam said softly. "Can I at least give you something for the pain?"

"No." Rhiannon said sharply, shaking her head. "I.. don't want anything. I don't trust you." She said bluntly, and Sam was surprised that Rhiannon's words slightly hurt her. But still, Sam couldn't blame Rhiannon. Sam went to open her mouth, but just as she did so there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back." Sam told Rhiannon as she stood up. "Feel free to go into the kitchen and get something to eat. Alright?" Rhiannon nodded, but Sam could tell the girl wasn't going to move. Ruby was standing at the doorway, smiling as she chatted quietly with Kara. "Oh, hey Kara." Sam greeted. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I didn't either." Kara offered a smile, although to Sam it looked a little pained. "I'm, ah, here for Rhiannon."


	8. Fully Alive

_More than most, ready to smile, and love life  
_

 _Fully alive and she knows_

 _How to believe in futures_

 _All my complaints shrink to nothing_

 _I'm ashamed of all my somethings_

 _She's glad for one day of comfort_

 _Only because she has suffered_

* * *

The silence between Kara, Alex, and Rhiannon was- ironically- louder than any noise Kara had ever heard. Rhiannon was sat in a kitchen chair Kara had moved across from the couch so Alex and Kara could interrogate Rhiannon. Rhiannon looked at Alex and Kara with such uneasiness and fear that Kara wondered if she herself was actually a bad guy in disguise. The girl's brilliant eyes, the eyes she seemed to share with Kara, darted to and fro as she tried to assess if Kara and Alex were dangerous or not. Neither Alex nor Kara knew what to say, especially since Kara was still shocked that she had a daughter- especially one that looked much older than she actually was. Alex had offered to look at Rhiannon's wounds about thirty minutes ago, but she'd refused and nearly lit the couch on fire. Kara had nearly subdued Rhiannon, but Alex had stopped her and defused the situation. Thank Rao for Alex's presence. It wasn't that Kara hated Rhiannon, or wished her to be gone, but rather the fact that Kara didn't trust her. Rhiannon had already attempted to kill Lena, although she insisted she hadn't want to. Finally, it was Alex who spoke- her words carefully chosen and gentle, a mother-like tone seeping into her voice... a tone Kara had never mastered, a tone Alex had learned early on.

"Rhiannon," Alex said gently, aware of the situation thanks to Kara, "please. You have to tell us something, or at least let me check those cuts." At the repetition of the question, Rhiannon's face crinkled into one of suspicion and anger- Kara half expected her to burn the house down or electricute Alex. But Rhiannon didn't, she just held her ground; her eyes burning into both Kara and Alex, and deep down Kara could understand why. Rhiannon was finally free from people prodding and poking her, and there was no need for her to actually allow people to touch her.

"Don't touch me." Rhiannon insisted, her eyes narrowing. "I'm fine." Alex's eyes softened, and arguably she was showing more compassion for Rhiannon than Kara was. Kara couldn't help it, she didn't mean to be distant, but this was all too strange and weird for her.

"I won't touch you." Alex murmured. "Just unwrap the bandages so I can see it from here, alright? I can tell you what to do. Kara will ask you questions while I help you." Rhiannon considered this, and slowly she began to nod. Rhiannon moved to unwrap the bandages as Kara tried to think of a question.

"Were you at BiGen? Is that where you were... created?" Kara asked, the words leaving a weird taste in her mouth. The wound on Rhiannon's bicep was scabbing over, although it was still a nasty and pitiful sight. The wound was draining and still bleeding, and it was obviously causing Rhiannon a fair amount of pain. In all honesty, Kara felt a motherly pain run down her spine as she looked at the cut- mostly because if that's how bad the bicep was, how bad were Rhiannon's other wounds?

"I don't know." Rhiannon admitted as she watched Alex head to the bathroom, a concerned look upon her face. Kara gazed upon Rhiannon in the clean white shirt, the gray National City University sweatpants, and Kara's old socks. Rhiannon looked like a younger version of Kara. "I don't know where I was at all."

"Okay.." Kara bit her lip, then continued. "Who made you?"

"Lex." Rhiannon said simply, a whistful look coming over her face. Kara blinked in shock, tilting her head as she moved to grab her notepad and pen. Alex headed back toward Rhiannon, kneeling in front of her with the small first aid kit Kara kept under the sink.

"I'm going to clean it. Please, I won't hurt you." Alex told Rhiannon gently. "But if you don't let me clean this, you could get hurt... or worse." Rhiannon pursed her lips, her hands shaking slightly, but after a few moments of painstaking anticipation Rhiannon nodded and settled back in her seat. Alex dabbed at the wound with a wet cloth, her brow furrowed in concentraion.

"You said 'Lex' created you. Who's Lex?" Kara repeated, watching Rhiannon closely. Rhiannon winced when the cloth hit her wound, a pained expression overcoming her already uneasy and nervous features. Rhiannon then exhaled deeply, trying to ignore the pain, as she leveled her gaze toward Kara and spoke.

"Lex is my creator." She said with a curt nod. "He was just 'Lex' to me.. but Phillips was the one who experimented on me. Laura Phillips." Rhiannon said with a nod. "And James."

"James? Like.. James Olson?" A wave of panic overcame Kara as she scribbled Rhiannon's words down.

"What? No." Rhiannon made a weird face, as though the notion itself were stupid. "James Phillips.. but he wants to be called Mr. Luthor."

* * *

 _When KR-12 wakes, she can't move. Pain floods her entire being as she tries to blink away the pain. The pain seems to radiate from the bottom of the back of her head, and it feels as though her spine is on fire. The pain is so terrible and overtaking that KR-12 can't think. She looks around, her mind reeling with panic as she tries to find a friendly or familiar faces. Phillips is sneering at KR-12, while Lex looks rather please._

 ** _You did good,_** _Lex tells KR-12._

* * *

"Rhiannon." Kara repeated, trying to regain the girl's attention. Kara had been trying to get Rhiannon's attention back for nearly two minutes. After Rhiannon had mentioned this new James character, Rhiannon's expression had gone blank- as if she'd just shut down. But when Alex moved to check the wound on Rhiannon's abdomen she snapped to, drawing away from her 'aunt'.

"Huh? What?" Rhiannon blinked, her eyes wild once again. "I.. what happened?" Kara watched Rhiannon, a concerned look overcoming both Kara and Alex's faces.

"I asked you about James... James Luthor." Kara told her, a concerned look still prevalant upon her features. "Who is he? Is he related to Lena?" Rhiannon watched Alex carefully, before she finally gave Alex silent permission to look at the abdomen wound.

"Yes," Rhiannon admitted, "he's her nephew." Rhiannon said this casually, as if it were wellknown.

"Her nephew? So Lex has a son?" Alex asked, drawing away from Kara. Rhiannon nodded.

"Lex knew, but he didn't care for James. James isn't too smart." Rhiannon said, glancing at Kara. "He's not much of a Luthor.. too bulky, too violent. Not very intelligent-based."

"And you are?" Kara asked, though she didn't mean for the question to offend the girl. But Rhiannon didn't look too offended, in fact she seemed to brighten a little once she was given a chance to talk about her powers.

"I'm based on a lot of things. Like you." For once, Rhiannon seemed to hold admiration for Kara in her eyes. "And the Grecian dieties."

"Like.. the gods? Like Wonder Woman?" Kara asked, jotting that down as well.

"Who's that?" Rhiannon asked, but then she continued. "Like the Olympians, that's what Phillips told me. I can manipulate electricity, fire, water, air, .. uh, emotions.. basically anything. I can fly, too, and I've got your x-ray vision and your super hearing.. and I can fly. I've also got your super strength and speed." Rhiannon smiled, and for once she seemed a little normal- even if she was some weird laboratory hybrid.

"Do you have my healing factor?" Kara asked, frowning. Rhiannon's smile flatered as she spoke.

"I.. usually I do." Rhiannon admitted. "But.. before I went to.. you know.. they gave me a shot, right in my neck." Rhiannon's frown deepended. "It made me sick, and angry. It weakened my powers." Alex frowned and stood up, gently brushing Rhiannon's dirty hair from her neck. Of course, just as Rhiannon had alluded to, there were a set of puncture marks upon Rhiannon's neck.

"Can I take a blood sample?" Alex asked. "I promise I won't take it from your neck. But if you give me some, I might be able to figure out what they gave you. Alright?" Rhiannon bit her lip, the gesture almost identical to Kara's, but she slowly nodded. Alex offered Rhiannon a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder as she got up and headed to the bag Alex had set on the couch. After Kara had called Alex and explained the situation, Alex had packed a bag with things she might need to try and help or subdue Rhiannon. Alex drew forth a syringe pack and a rubber band before she headed back to Rhiannon. Alex gently took Rhiannon's unwounded arm and tied the rubber band just above her inner elbow. Kara watched as her sister readied the syringe before she stuck it into Rhiannon's arm.

"Aren't you invulnerable?" Kara asked with a frown. Rhiannon glanced up at Kara, ignoring the pain the needle caused, before she spoke.

"Usually... but I'm not myself lately." Rhiannon mumbled. "Everything hurts.. everything is blurry. I keep having weird flashes, parts of my life I try not to remember." Rhiannon then glanced back down at the syringe, a contemplative look upon her face as she watched her blood- which was slightly darker than any normal human or Kryptonian's- fill the syringe. "How come I couldn't stay with Sam? I like her, she's nice." Rhiannon said absentmindedly.

"I, ah... thought it'd be a good idea if I kept an eye on you." Kara said, choosing her words carefully. "That way, just in case, if anything happens I can help you. Are you okay with sleeping on the couch?" Rhiannon blinked at Kara, confused, before she uttered a handful of sentences Kara hadn't expected.

"You want me on the couch? I.. I've never slept on anything like that before. Normally they have me sleep on the ground." Rhiannon admitted, and by 'ground' Kara suspected Rhiannon didn't mean grass or a hardwood floor. "I guess it couldn't hurt.. right? You won't let anyone hurt me?"

The question was so innocent and child-like that Kara couldn't help but feel as though Rhiannon was manipulating her, or even forget that Rhiannon was dangerous. Quite frankly, Kara was appalled. "I won't let anyone hurt you." Kara said after a few moments of silence. "And.. you can come with me tomorrow, we can see Sam and Lena. Alright? But we'll have to work on an alterego for you, okay? We'll have to figure out who Rhiannon.. Rhiannon Danvers is." The silence following Kara's statement was almost as bad as the silence before, but thankfully it was temporarily broken by Alex as she placed the blood sample into a test tube.

"I'll test this at the DEO, alright?" Alex told both Rhiannon and Kara. "It won't take too long. Kara, will you be alright? Rhiannon, do you need anything?" A motherly look came over Alex's features as she gazed upon her sister.

"We.. we'll be okay." Kara finally decided, glancing toward Rhiannon. "I can take care of her." Alex nodded, seeming content with the answer, and hugged Kara goodbye. Rhiannon watched her go, still as silent as she'd been. Kara bit her lip and turned her attention back to Rhiannon as she stood. "I, uh, I'll get the sheets. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Kara thought she'd ask, even if they had eaten dinner with Ruby and Sam before heading back to her apartment. Kara could picture how Ruby and Rhiannon had watched each other curiously- Rhiannon because she'd never seen a child before, and Ruby because of the fact Rhiannon looked like a shady figure. With no further words, Kara got up and went to get the spare sheet, pillow, and blanket for her.. daughter. Rhiannon never answered Kara's question, and Kara doubted Rhiannon would answer at all as she made up the couch. Once she was done, Rhiannon slowly got up and made her way to the couch. The suspicious look was back on her face, but Kara couldn't blame her. In a way, Rhiannon looked just like Kara had when she'd first got to Earth.

"Did you mean it?" Rhiannon asked when Kara turned to head back to her bedroom.

"Mean what?" Kara asked, glancing back at her as she watched Rhiannon fumble with the blanket.

"That you'd protect me?" The question, once more, was airy and innocent.

"Yes. I meant it." Kara murmured, and with that she disappeared into her bedroom.

* * *

 _A few days later, KR-12 finds herself seated in one of the white rooms. She sits at a metal table, trying to ignore the livid pain which wracks her body. There is something attached to her head and back, and whenever KR-12 looks behind her she can see black cables which attach to machines with screens. These screens have lights and pictures of nothing on them, but KR-12 doesn't pay attention to them for too long. The two guards at the door watch KR-12 closely, and even more so when Lex enters the room carrying a manila folder and a silver briefcase. Lex sits across from KR-12, offering her a small smile._

 ** _Now you can help more._** _Lex tells KR-12. He holds up a card. **What is this?**_

 ** _Gun._** _KR-12 says simply. She knows what it is because the guards often talk about them and brandish them when KR-12 is powerless._

 ** _And this?_** _Lex hods up another card._

 _KR-12 blinks, thinking, but then she speaks hesitantly. **House.**_

 ** _Good._** _Lex smiles, and it goes on like that- Lex asking questions, KR-12 doing her best to answer them. Sometimes KR-12 knew the answers, other times she doesn't and has to be reminded by Lex. He is never mad at her it seems, and KR-12 likes talking to him. He is the only one in the lab who doesn't hurt her. Behind KR-12, the screens fill with pretty colors and pictures- sometimes they display jumbles of letters or pictures. After a while, Phillips enters the room- but she isn't alone like she usually is. This time, a boy around KR-12's physical age is with Phillips. KR-12 thinks he looks like Lex, but just barely._

 _"How is this going?" Phillips asks, and KR-12 decides she doesn't like the way Phillips and the boy look at her._

 _"I do not need to report to you." Lex sneers without looking at Phillips. "But she is doing well. KR-12 is the ideal candidate for Phase One. I will have a report for you to go off of within the end of the week." Phillips gives Lex an odd look as she leaves the room, taking the boy with her, and leaves Lex alone with KR-12 again. The questions continue again, and again KR-12 tries to answer all of them. After a while, Lex opens his briefcase and readies a needle. He fills it with a clear liquid, humming softly as he does so. Lex stands and makes his way behind KR-12, jabbing the needle into the back of her neck._ _Suddenly, KR-12's body is livid with pain once more- almost as if everything is amplified by ten thousand, or more. KR-12's eyes widen, and she frantically speaks._

 ** _What? What?_** _She asks, dumbly and blindly, as she tries to tear at the cables in the back of her neck. Lex stops her, and KR-12 is useless against him- her powers did not seem to work. Lex leans forward, examining KR-12 for a moment._

 ** _We study you in here._** _Lex says, tapping KR-12's forehead. **Maybe save people someday.**_

 ** _Help me, help me!_** _KR-12 insists, clutching Lex's sleeve._

 ** _It's going to be okay._** _Lex soothes. **It'll be like a game.** Lex turns to a black rectangle positioned on the wall and turns it on. The screen crackles to life, first to static and then to a picture of a man. The man is tall and raven-haired, and soon the picture transitions to a video. KR-12 pays close attention to it, and she focuses enough on the videos of the man that she hardly notices the injections Lex gives her and the cables in her back that prevent her from moving right. KR-12 wants to show Lex all the things she can do, the extent of her powers, but Lex seems to be more concerned about the funny colors and pictures which appear on the screens behind KR-12. Soon, on the TV, appears a woman. She looks like KR-12, although her hair is a bit lighter than KR-12's._

 ** _Looks like_** _**me,** KR-12 mumbled, to which Lex glanced at her._

 ** _That is your mother._** _Lex explains. **She is your genetic base, and one day you will face her.**_

 _KR-12 accepts this, and they take her back to her cage. Eventually, although KR-12 doesn't know how long later, they tranquilize her. When she awakens, KR-12 is back on the cold hard ground of her cell feeling just as sick as she always does when she wakes up after their experiments. Still, the familiar weight of the cables upon her back is gone but everything hurts again, though not as bad. She can feel the tightness of the strings in her back, the ones given to pull her back together once they cut her apart. KR-12 has learned that these strings dissolve in time. For many light cycles, KR-12 waits for Lex to come back- she looks forward to talking with someone again, to perhaps see the blonde woman on the screen._

 _But Lex does not come._

 _The lights go on and off as they always do and everything goes on almost as if Lex has been forgotten. KR-12 eventually loses track of the cycles, but still no Lex. KR-12 tries to talk to the people who shove the tube down her throat and feed her. She tries to express that she wants Lex, but they ignore her as they always do and leave._ _One day, Phillips comes to KR-12's cell. The boy is with her, and she sneers down at KR-12 from where KR-12 sits on the floor._

 ** _Want Lex._** _KR-12 expresses through broken Kryptonian. While she'd been able to speak it, she'd always had a loose grasp on the language. **Hurt me so I can talk, hurt me so I can talk...** But Phillips does not speak to KR-12, and in fact she looks angry._

 _"You stupid mutt," Phillips sneers, as if KR-12 can understand her, "if you've any idea the time you've wasted.. by God, I wish I could put you down. I'd put you down myself.. if I were in charge, I would." She hits the glass of KR-12's cell so hard that KR-12 jumps, startled by the motion. KR-12 scurries back a foot or two, her eyes trained upon Phillips- her fear obvious. Phillips then leaves, and again the cycles go. KR-12 stops looking for Lex, she stops waiting for him. KR-12 begins to pick at her skin, watching as her nails tear through the soft flesh and close after about a half hour or so. She paints the floor with her blood, her eyes half-open and red and rheumy. Over and over again KR-12 sees the hateful face of Phillips in the blood on the concrete._

* * *

Kara startled awake when she heard the lamp fall over, crashing against the floor angrily. Her bedside lamp read three a.m. when Kara instantly turned on her bedside lamp, her eyes locking on Rhiannon. Rhiannon had bolted upright, her chest heaving for air- tears gathering in her eyes. She looked around frantically, clutching the blanket in fear. Kara didn't think that Rhiannon had noticed Kara yet, but Kara definitely was surprised when Rhiannon began speaking in broken Kryptonian.

 _ **Hurt me so I can talk,**_ Rhiannon seemed to mutter to herself, her accent a little muddled- but good enough for Kara to understand.

 _ **No one is going to hurt you.**_ Kara tells Rhiannon, slowly climbing from her bed. She approached Rhiannon slowly, as if she were approaching a wounded animal. _**You're safe. I'm here, okay?**_

Rhiannon's eyes locked onto Kara, and at the sight of her mother she seemed to calm. _**Don't want to be alone.**_ Rhiannon muttered, casting her eyes down.

 _ **You're not.**_ Kara said simply as she sat beside Rhiannon, pulling her daughter into her arms. _**I'm here for you. I will protect you, remember?**_

 _ **Yes... remember.**_ Rhiannon muttered tiredly, settling against Kara. She seemed to fit into Kara's arms, like most children seem to do. Kara stroked her hair, holding Rhiannon almost protectively. Kara didn't think she'd held onto someone like this in a while, but here she was- cradling the daughter she never thought she'd had. Kara waited, listening as Rhiannon's breathing evened out once again.. even though it took an hour or two, and soon Kara found herself drifting off again as well.


	9. Forget It

_There's a place I see you follow me_

 _Just a taste of all that might come to be_

 _I'm alone but holding breath you can breathe_

 _To question every answer counted_

* * *

 _Sometime later, they move KR-12. KR-12 doesn't know how long it's been since she's left her cage, but when the guards come and slap the weird cuffs around her wrists KR-12 doesn't pay them any attention. She hardly does anymore, and they've nothing to say to her. The men place her in a cage radiating with.. green.. energy. KR-12 hardly remembers the word, it's been so long since she's talked to anyone- including herself. There is nothing to say anymore, nothing to feel aside from pain. There are other creatures in small box-like cages, and the men in white coats load them onto a truck with the guards. They put KR-12 in the truck, too, and again KR-12 doesn't pay the guards or other creatures any attention. Some have odd skin, or don't look anything like KR-12 or anyone else, and it's difficult not to stare at them. It seems as though KR-12 is the only one who is human- and even KR-12 doesn't know if she's one. KR-12 doesn't speak to these creatures, and they've nothing to say to her.. or so she thinks._ _One begins to tap at KR-12's shoulder, uttering an odd language that doesn't sound like the one Lex uses or Kryptonian. Soon, this creature- a purple-skinned thing with odd skin bumps and a flat nose- begins to touch KR-12's hair, almost as if it has never seen it before. There's an odd wonder in its eyes, in all of the eyes of these other creatures. They're just like KR-12, abused and hurt, and yet so innocent. But KR-12 doesn't want to be touched, and she screams in its face; a guttural noise that comes deep from within her throat, a noise she's never made before. The creature makes funny sounds and attempts to pet KR-12 again, so KR-12 shows her teeth and forms a tiny, weak ball of energy in her hands- something she's never done before. It wouldn't of hurt anyone, but finally the creature draws away in fear and leaves KR-12 alone._

 _She keeps her face pressed against these green bars, even though it hurts her and makes her weak, and tries to pretend as though all the other creatures aren't there. Her cage is cramped and her legs hurt, but she keeps crouched within it- squeezing her eyes shut. She can remember the affection she received from Lex- the praise, the gentleness, the way he didn't treat her like a dumb creature. In a way, Lex was like a father to KR-12. KR-12 remembers that sometimes it was good, but this strange thing can't talk- not to her anyway- and having it touching her doesn't feel right, and even if it's okay she doesn't know what to do or how to respond... She doesn't want to know what to do. All KR-12 wants is to be alone, to not be hurt or poked or prodded._

 _And she knows that is too much to ask._

* * *

Rhiannon woke to Kara gently shaking her. She groggily opened her eyes, shoving herself away from Kara the instant she realized she was being touched. The fear in Rhiannon's eyes reminded Kara of a wounded animal, and deep down Kara felt bad for not disentangling herself from Rhiannon before waking her. Kara slowly climbed to her feet, an odd expression upon her features which Rhiannon had never seen on Lex, Phillips, James, or any other human she'd seen- although that wasn't too many people. Still, Rhiannon watched Kara suspiciously- not because Rhiannon didn't trust Kara, but rather because these memories were increasingly prevalent and seemed to be reminding Rhiannon of all the things she had wanted to forget- like being touched, or all the things she had been through.

"Good morning." Kara said simply, ignoring the wild look upon Rhiannon's features. "I'm assuming, if you're anything like me, you're hungry. Cooking isn't one of my talents, though, so I was thinking we could find you something to wear.. then we can go get breakfast, alright?"

Rhiannon blinked, cautious and still a little cornered. "I... Sam mentioned breakfast. What's that?"

Like Sam, Kara found herself suppressing a surprised laugh. "You don't know what breakfast is?" Rhiannon shook her head, so Kara offered a simple smile and continued. "Breakfast is the first meal of the day... it's usually eggs, or toast.. or.. well, there's a lot of foods. Do you know how to get dressed?" Kara asked, but again the look on Rhiannon's face said it all.

"I don't know what any of the things you people say mean." Rhiannon grumbled, looking at her bruised hands. Kara noted that the discoloration was fading, but it was still there. Kara hoped Alex would be able to determine what was slowing Rhiannon's healing factor by the end of the day at least, because Kara could tell Rhiannon was still hurting. Rhiannon climbed to her feet, a hand pressed lightly against the wound on her abdomen.

"How are you feeling?" Kara shifted the subject, hesitantly moving toward Rhiannon- but Rhiannon seemed to dismiss the question as she looked around, still holding a hand to the wound. Kara knew Rhiannon wasn't feeling well, and if anything the girl was looking a little more pale than she had last night. "Can I look at your wounds?" Kara knew she wouldn't be as great as Alex was with medical care, but even Kara knew that someone needed to look after Rhiannon's wounds. Rhiannon offered a tired nod, but she didn't sit down. Kara bit her lip and approached the girl, ignoring the stench of misery and waste on her. Kara unwrapped the bandages on Rhiannon's bicep, frowning slightly at the cut. It wasn't as bad as it had been the previous night, but it wasn't necessarily healing either. At least, Kara thought to herself, it had stopped bleeding and draining. Kara could faintly see faded scars in Rhiannon's skin as well, but she didn't mention it- not yet.

"Let's get you dressed." Kara said. "We'll have to put you in some of my clothes, but you're so much shorter than me.." Kara muttered, shaking her head. Then, an idea popped into her mind. "Wait here, alright?" Kara said as she headed into her bedroom to grab her phone.

"Alright," Rhiannon said simply, staring down at her wound.

Kara shot a concerned glance at her daughter, biting her lip as she dialed a number and brought it up to her ear. "Hello, Maggie? Yeah, ah... I need some help."

* * *

Lena stared ahead at her screen, her features locked into a pensive gaze. She'd scoured the web, and Lex's files, for anything on this 'BiGen' company but had come up empty. Now she was just researching on how to tend to PTSD victims, mostly because both Sam and Kara had told Lena about Rhiannon's timidness. Rhiannon's PTSD, and trauma in general, was pretty obvious. Lena knew the symptoms of trauma, she'd showed some herself- and so had just about everyone else Lena really knew. Even Kara had some, and now that Lena knew who Kara really was Lena didn't blame her. Lena sighed deeply and ran her hands through her hair, her eyes only snapping up when she heard Sam enter the room.

"Worried?" Sam asked, a folder tucked in her arm and a coffee in her hand. There was something reassuring about Sam, which was why Lena wanted to send Rhiannon with her in the first place. If anyone could get through to a poor, traumatized girl it had to be a mother figure- or, well, that had been Lena's thinking. Neither Lena nor Kara had much parenting experience, and Lena hadn't even really had parents.

"A little, yeah," Lena said as she closed her laptop and glanced at her phone. Kara hadn't sent Lena any texts, so she assumed everything with Rhiannon was fine. "How Ruby? And did you find that file I asked for?"

"Ruby is fine," Sam said, "she's back at school today.. and yeah, I did." Sam offered Lena the folder and a smile. "What's in it?"

"Employment contracts hopefully," Lena admitted, "the only thing Rhiannon's been able to give anyone is a few names. Kara said she mentioned Laura Phillips, but.. I've never heard of her before.. plus, ah.. I learned Lex has a son."

"A son? Wow," Sam didn't particularly know what to say to that, so instead she sat down across from Lena at the desk. "Did Rhiannon give you his name?"

"James." Lena told Sam. "James Phillips, but to quote Kara.. apparently, Lex didn't like him too much. That's why he doesn't have the Luthor name." They sat in silence for a few moments, neither truly knowing what to say. It was almost as if Rhiannon's appearance into their world had thrown almost everything off. Reign was already a problem in National City, but now there was a man in a golden suit and a Kryptonian hybrid to deal with. Sam sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she looked up at Lena.

"Are you sure it was a good idea sending a fugitive with Kara?" Sam asked, biting her lip. "She seemed pretty scared.. Rhiannon, I mean."

"I, ah.. I think it was a good decision. Kara knows Supergirl." Lena forced a smile, entwining her fingers as she rested her hands on her desk. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, Kara told me that Alex was also running some blood tests on her. I'm hoping she'll be okay."

"What about you? You seem a little off." Sam admitted slowly. "Did something happen?"

"A lot has happened." Lena said simply. "I just need time. Kara asked us to meet her at CatCo today anyway. Shall we head over?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm helping you with this, Little Danvers." Maggie smiled, her dimples gracing her face when Kara opened the door. Rhiannon watched from her usual curious, yet suspicious distance. Either way, Kara could tell that Rhiannon seemed to like Maggie- and Kara found herself feeling a little jealous that Rhiannon seemed to like everyone else a little more than Kara herself. Maggie had packed a bag of clothes she hardly wore anymore. Or, really, just enough outfits for Rhiannon to wear until Kara could get her some actual clothes. Rhiannon's hair, which was now wet, clung to her pale face. Yes, Kara had had to get her to shower which really hadn't gone too well. Who'd known that such a small girl could nearly throw Kara through a window? Thankfully, she hadn't and Kara had gotten Rhiannon to calm down so she could show Rhiannon how to bathe. It had been such a weird thing, to show a girl so close to Kara's age how to shower. Maggie walked through the doorway and to the table, where she began to unpack the outfits. Kara hoped they'd fit Rhiannon, mostly because Kara had been able to see how surprisingly muscled the girl was- along with the odd circle shaped scars that ran from the base of Rhiannon's neck down to the end of her spine. Kara wondered in horror what that had been from, but she doubted she'd ever come to ask.

"Yeah, well, thanks." Kara managed a smile. "I knew Alex would've filled you in anyway, so I'm really glad you came to help."

"So," Maggie straightened her posture when she'd finally set out all the clothes, "this is the new Danvers?" She eyed Rhiannon curiously, smiling.

"Yup, this is Rhiannon." Kara glanced at her daughter, feeling an odd surge of pride- even though she wasn't sure why. Why was she proud of some timid, shaking girl standing in the corner- two dark bags beneath her eyes, covered in scars and wounds. Maggie took no note of this, and instead she seemed to be rather impressed. "Ah, Rhiannon.. say hi."

"Hi," Rhiannon muttered quietly, her eyes trained on Maggie.

"Rhiannon," Kara began, "this is Alex's fiance, Maggie. She's going to help us, alright?" Rhiannon gave Kara an odd look, a look that told Kara not to patronize her. Even if Rhiannon didn't know what was going on, Kara knew she wasn't stupid. So, instead of saying anything else Kara walked to the table and began to sift through the clothes. All in all, Maggie had brought three shirts and three pairs of pants, along with an old and fading leather jackets. "Maggie, you brought a Bare Naked Ladies shirt?" She couldn't help but chuckle a little. The shirt looked like it'd fit Rhiannon, and by the way Rhiannon was looking Kara could definitely tell she liked the jacket. Maybe it wouldn't be too difficult to dress Rhiannon after all- or, well, aside from actually getting the clothes on her.

* * *

"Well, it's nice of you to join us Kara." James said as Kara exited the elevator, along with some strange kid James had never seen before. "Have a rough night? Late morning?" James wasn't sure if he was teasing Kara, or trying to give her a hard time. They hadn't spoke since James had been beaten up by that masked figure, so James wasn't aware of the situation between himself and Kara at the moment. Kara simply forced a smile at James's words and shook her head.

"You could say that. James, this is my.. ah.. cousin." Kara said this because they weren't alone in James's office yet, although Kara could already hear Sam and Lena inside it; which was good, because that meant they'd been able to come and Rhiannon would be comfortable with Sam around. "She's probably moving here. Can we talk in your office?" Kara preferred to get straight to the point with this problem- not that Rhiannon was a problem- so she could fill James in with the situation.

"Oh, ah.. yeah." James frowned, stepping aside so he could walk with Kara. "Let's go." He went to say something when the girl began to follow them, but Kara gave him a look that told James to leave it be. The office lacked the magnificent presence of Cat Grant, and arguably both James and Kara missed the older lady, but Lena was doing a pretty swell job with CatCo. But still, deep down, they wished Cat was back; or, well, maybe that was just Kara. Rhiannon seemed pleased to see Sam, and Kara frowned a little when Rhiannon went straight to her, examining her curiously. Kara didn't know why Rhiannon was so fascinated with Sam, but Lena seemed a little perplexed.

"Everything okay?" Lena asked as James shut the door behind them, shooting a concerned look toward Kara, and then to Rhiannon.

"Ah, what's this all about?" James asked, frowning again as he folded his arms over his chest. "Kara, who is this girl?"

"It's complicated." Kara admitted. "But, ah, she's my daughter." James nearly choked on his laughter, blinking in both confusion and surprise.

"Yeah," Kara muttered, "it's hard to believe. But this is Rhiannon, and she's here to stay. We need to help her, and I need to keep an eye on her."

"Are you asking me to give her a job?" James laughed again, unsure of what to do or say.

"No, I'm asking you to say she's an intern." Kara deadpanned. "We're trying to figure out what she is and what's wrong with her. She's been, well.. poisoned in a way. She needs us."

"Kara, I don't-" James began, but was silenced by Lena.

"She can stay with me." Lena interjected. "During the day at least. She'll be safe at L-Corp. Besides, if something happens we can easily figure out the problem." Rhiannon glanced at Lena curiously, and it came to Kara's attention that the girl had wandered to James's desk and was studying all the things on it- including the broken camera fragments on his desk.

"What's this?" Rhiannon asked, her eyes trained on the camera. She moved to touch it, which obviously angered James- who moved to try and push Rhiannon away. Kara didn't blame James, mostly because she knew about the camera and its sentimental value to him; but Kara, out of a motherly instinct she didn't know she had, grabbed his arm. James was no match for Kara, and all he could do was watch uselessly as Rhiannon picked up the pieces- focusing on all the broken edges and the build. But she didn't destroy it, instead Rhiannon took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Slowly, the fragments began to shake and tremble as they came together, molding themselves back into their original form.

"She fixed it." Sam murmured, both amused and perplexed. Rhiannon opened her eyes, looking a little sick, and offered James a small smile.

"I thought you'd like it better this way." Rhiannon admitted. "I saw what it meant to you."

"What do you-?" Kara began, but decided it was a question for later. Rhiannon offered the camera to James, and James could only laugh in surprise when he heard the familiar click of the camera's shutter.

"I.. well.. thank you." James laughed again, admiring the camera. "So her powers is fixing things?"

"Among other things," Kara said quietly, her eyes trained on her daughter. "She... James, this is the girl who beat you up." James's expression soured, and he set the camera back down on the desk.

"What?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." Rhiannon said levelly. "If I'd had it any other way, I wouldn't have been there. I wouldn't be here."

"But you were there, and you did hurt me." James's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"She was being controlled." Sam butted in, frowning. "She had no say in it." Kara, James, and Lena offered Sam a surprised look- but still, Sam continued to try and explain. "I.. when you left me with her yesterday, I saw things. She showed me. Not intentionally, but.. I saw the lab. I saw your brother." Sam told Lena, frowning slightly.

"I.. you shouldn't of seen that." Rhiannon frowned, obviously concerned. "I-"

"It's okay." Sam told her, approaching Rhiannon. "I didn't mean to see it. And I'm not judging you. But.. I know you can't tell us anything, so maybe.. maybe you can show us. Can you try that?" Rhiannon looked at Sam suspiciously, unsure of what to say. Then, surprisingly enough, she looked to Kara for help- or maybe even advice. Kara remembered her promise, and she nodded.

"It'll be okay if you do this," Kara said gently, "I'll keep you safe. Alright?"

Rhiannon bit her lip, but slowly she nodded, "I'll try." She murmured quietly.

* * *

 _KR-12 is at the new place, and it is just as bright and white as the other one. The truck takes her and the other creatures to this new place where they are all led to new cages. Again, KR-12 is isolated from the other experiments- although she does see that they're allowed to be in one area with one another as she is led to her new cage... er, cell- that's what everyone else calls it. All KR-12 knows about this new place is Lex isn't there, and she's always alone and always tired. Here, the experiments start all over again- they cut her open, sew her back together, try their injections on her... the white coats stick long needles into the middle of her stomach without putting her to sleep, they do things to her eyes. But as this goes on, KR-12 doesn't feel anymore. She's going away, drawing into herself. She doesn't feel much anymore, she doesn't notice much. As time goes on, KR-12 realizes something:_

 _She is her cage, she is her pain._

 _KR-12 hardly ever notices when she's moved again, into some new cell hardly different from the old one. Things continue the same, so really KR-12 has nothing to notice. She just watches her wounds seal, and sometimes it takes days now for them to close. KR-12 is weaker than she remembers being, and she feels so stupid and useless. She misses Lex and his questions.. at least he was someone to talk to, someone who wasn't intent on always hurting KR-12. KR-12 also misses the rectangle on the wall, the one where she can see the blonde woman- her mother. KR-12 admires her, she wants to be taken away to her. Maybe her mother would care more. Some days later, KR-12 is shaken from her thoughts when someone kicks at her door. She looks up, her eyes distant and uncaring, to see a face she remembers: Phillips._

 _"Well, by God.." Phillips sneers, "if it isn't the mutt. My fortunes have changed, but I would say yours haven't improved. Rest assured, there will be no Kryptonian nonsense here... you're not one of them, you're not human, you're not anything. You are a mistake, a smudge on this world, and you will always be one."_

 _Phillips smiles, and it's terrifying._

 _But really, KR-12 is only terrified for a moment. She sits in her cell and thinks about Phillips, and deep inside of KR-12 something starts to burn. It's a dull burn, one that isn't very bright, but something that wants out nonetheless. There is a reason why all of these things have happened to KR-12... these people have taken KR-12's strength from her, her pride.. Lex is gone, and with him her chance at escaping this place- even if for just a little while. The white coats have tortured KR-12 in more ways than she knows numbers. But behind each of those things is a reason, the reason- and Phillips has said it._

 _KR-12 doesn't know all of those words, but she can guess their meanings. She had thought she was human, and Lex had driven her- in a way- to believe she was like them, like all the white coats.. like Lex. They had lied, and Phillips has told KR-12 the truth. The reason for everything which has been done to KR-12 is simple and obvious now. The reason is that they are human. They are human, and KR-12 is not. And everything that humans are, is Phillips. It is all her. She is them and they are her.. she is their truest voice, and she is here._

* * *

Kara's hands had begun to shake at the images and words that flooded her mind. All those things had happened to Rhiannon, the abuse.. Kara had seen it. Maybe not all of it, but some- and enough to know that Rhiannon's scars came from these humans. Kara had never been human, and she'd never grown to understand them.. even if sometimes Kryptonians were just like humans. But even so, Kara could feel an intense anger toward Phillips growing in her gut. She walked to Rhiannon, who gripped the edge of James's desk- leaving deep finger impressions in the metal. Slowly, hesitantly, Kara drew her daughter in her arms and was surprised to find that Rhiannon wasn't fighting off the contact.

 _ **You are with me now. You are home.**_ Kara murmured to Rhiannon, the Kryptonian words soft- only for Rhiannon to hear. Kara could feel the exhaustion radiating from Rhiannon, the fear and everything else. _**She will never hurt you again.**_

"You can't promise me that." Rhiannon said, shaking herself away from Kara. Rhiannon had since released the desk, shaking her head. "They know I'm not dead.. and I know Phillips meant for me to die. They'll be coming."

"And when they do," Kara set her jaw, a hand on Rhiannon's shoulder, "I'll be there to protect you."


	10. I'm Made of Wax, Larry

_Don't blink_

 _They won't even miss you at all_

 _And don't think_

 _That I'll always be gone_

 _You know I've got you_

 _Like a puppet in the palm of my hand_

 _Don't you let me down_

 _So run like hell_

 _Sleep with one eye open_

 _You can forgive or forget_

 _You will tell everyone the damage done_

 _Too bad you can't stop me_

 _You can't stop me now_

* * *

 _Two humans- one male, one female- approaches KR-12's cage. KR-12 doesn't pay them any mind at first, instead she focuses on painting the cage floor with her blood. Right now she is painting her mother's symbol on the floor. It is a crude design, but it doesn't matter. KR-12 knows that the design will be gone by the time she gets back from the experiments anyway. One of the humans, the female, taps on the thick and impenetrable glass of KR-12's cage and finally draws KR-12's attention._

 _"Hello there," The female says, "I'm Ida." She talks to KR-12 like she knows KR-12 understands. In a way, KR-12 does; but not enough. She doesn't think she'll ever truly understand this language, no one has bothered to teach it to KR-12.. not even Lex.. and KR-12 wonders if she'll ever be able to learn anything at this point. But KR-12 doesn't care about that, she knows Ida is just like the others- just like Jacobs. Ida offers KR-12 something, a round shaped treat with dark spots on it. KR-12 is hesitant, but she takes it and immediately thrusts her hand out for another after she's shoved the thing into her mouth. In all honesty, she doesn't know what to do with it.. Lex had only given her treats or food whenever she'd done something correctly, but since Lex hasn't been back in some time..._

 _Either way, KR-12 remembers how to eat after a few seconds. She is doing her trick now, a trick she's learned through time along with trial and error. The trick is to seem cooperative, the kind of experiment who can comply and do its part. It is to take the treat, the pain, lie dormant in her cage.. because in the white coats can do nothing, they do not remain in the cage. Ida looks at KR-12, an odd look in her eyes- one KR-12 has never truly seen before._

 _"She'll work." Ida says, nodding. "This is the hybrid project, right?"_

 _"Yes." The male nods. "But, Williams... are you sure Phillips will clear this?"_

 _"What's she going to do?" Ida rolls her eyes. "Phillips doesn't own the labs, Finch. Lex never put her in charge. Besides, you know the Luthor girl runs the place now- she put me in charge. Phillips just supervises." They leave, but they return later. This time, the white coats are with Ida and the Finch person, but KR-12 doesn't put up a fight. She goes easily, and she knows her job. She lies upon the metal bed, staying still as they strap her down._

 _"She's very calm." Finch murmurs, watching as Ida prepares a needle._

 _"This one's seen the inside of a few labs," Ida nods, "she knows the drill. It's in her papers." KR-12 listens, although she can't really translate the words. She stares up at the white ceiling, the lights nearly blinding her. Then there is a knock at the glass window of the room. KR-12 rolls her head to the side and sees Phillips outside, smirking, ready to watch Ida and the Finch hurt KR-12._

 _"I thought I'd join you," Phillips's voice says smugly, her voice muffled by the glass, "watch your progress."_

 _"Get her prepped." Ida says, though KR-12 can sense the gruff reluctance in her voice. Phillips enters the room, wearing the coats that the white coats wear when they hurt KR-12, along with the masks that protect them from the chemicals; but KR-12 can still see Phillips's eyes, she is so close.. painfully close. They put a mask over KR-12's mouth and nose, which has happened before- more than once, really. Once it made her go to sleep, another time it made her cough.. her chest had hurt for a long, long time after that. This thing is connected to a whirring machine, which Finch turns on at Ida's command. When they turn it on, a weird wind starts in KR-12's mouth. It makes her feel sick, and after a few moments KR-12 feels the familiar prick of the needle in her inner forearm; but Ida isn't taking any of KR-12's blood, she is injecting something into KR-12's arm. But really, all KR-12 can think about is Phillips and how close she is, how these straps around her knees and wrists feel a little more loose than usual- or perhaps KR-12 feels a little stronger than usual? KR-12 feels the heat that wants out of her, that burning sensation she felt when she realized she wasn't human.. through her hands, feet, teeth.. every fiber of KR-12's being wants to let this power out._

 _KR-12 screams, heaving herself toward Phillips- and as she does so, she can feel the blue-white energy crackling around her arms and legs; illuminating her usual eyes white with power. The straps snap off of KR-12, the energy still cackling around her body as it feeds KR-12's rage and hatred. She can see Phillips's eyes light with fear as Phillips stumbles back, and KR-12 likes it. Suddenly, something grabs onto KR-12's shoulder and forces her down- it is a gloved hand which is unaffected by KR-12's energy. The hand slams her down onto the table as Finch and Ida scramble to strap KR-12 back down. The sneering face KR-12 looks into is familiar... is it James? It is, and KR-12 doesn't remember seeing him in the room before.. when had he entered?_

 _The straps are tighter this time, and the wind comes back on- this time it is green, though, and KR-12 feels even sicker than before but she has no choice but to breathe it in._

* * *

Kara could feel Rhiannon nervously clinging to her hand as they entered the DEO. Kara had finally taught Rhiannon the concept of eating with silverware after their meeting with Lena, Sam, and James; but in all reality, Kara was surprised Rhiannon had been able to keep the food down now- especially after Kara had been able to convince Rhiannon to come with her to the DEO so she could introduce Rhiannon to Winn and J'onn. Kara knew that Rhiannon would meet them at the Christmas party the next night, but Kara had also wanted to check in with Alex and try and see if they could run some tests on Rhiannon. Even though Lena was running her own tests on Rhiannon, Kara wondered if the DEO would be able to runt the tests at an accelerated pace. Kara roused herself from her thoughts long enough to realize the amount of fidgeting Rhiannon was doing, along with the way her eyes darted around nervously.

 _ **Hey,**_ Kara murmured in Kryptonian, drawing Rhiannon's startled focus onto herself. Then, she continued in English, "I'm not going anywhere, alright? Just hold onto me, and it'll be alright." Kara didn't know why, but something about her daughter's fear brought out a new side to Kara- almost like when Bizarro had gone to sleep, the fear Kara could nearly smell radiating from Bizzaro's decaying body. Rhiannon watched Kara with innocent eyes, pursing her lips. She didn't say anything, she simply nodded and held tighter to Kara's hand. Kara felt Mon-El's eyes on her, which made her a little sick. The fact that Mon-El was back was so surreal, yet also... odd. He was married, and he'd been gone for seven years when in Kara's time he hadn't been gone for too long. Kara could tell he was curious about Rhiannon, most of the people watching them were.

"Kara!" Winn's voice roused Kara from her thoughts as she approached the control room. Then he paused, watching Rhiannon. In short, pun intended, Rhiannon was nearly a badly casted stunt double. Sure, she had most of Kara's features- including the blue eyes- but she was not completely Kara. Kara made a mental note that she'd definitely need to try and find out the rest of Rhiannon's genetic structure to try and find Rhiannon's other parent, if there even was one- which Kara didn't doubt, because Rhiannon was not Kara's clone. "Ah... who's this?" Winn's voice seemed to heighten by an octave or two as Rhiannon's confused and suspicious eyes landed on him.

 _Really, Winn?_ Kara felt herself thinking before she even realized it. Of course Winn would be attracted to Rhiannon, Winn was attracted to nearly every pretty girl he saw. "Winn, this is Rhiannon. She's my daughter." Kara saw Winn visibly choke up, which Kara approved of- he should choke up in front of her daughter, besides.. Rhiannon deserved the world.

 _What the hell's gotten into me? Have I always been this motherly?_ Kara wondered as Winn spoke.

"Like.. from the future? Like Mon-El?" Winn squeaked out.

"No, from now." Kara shook her head. "It's a long story, I'll explain later."

"Oh, well.. yeah, you probably should because she's already wandered off." Winn said, nodding behind Kara.

"Ah, what?!"

* * *

Rhiannon had never been one for hallways, but now was an exception. She could feel the tendrils of someone's, or something's, consciousness lapping at the borders of Rhiannon's mind. There had only been a couple people before this who had tried to access Rhiannon's mind, but neither of those attempts had gone well. Even so, this didn't seem like someone was intentionally trying to break their way into Rhiannon's vaulted mind. This seemed more desperate, almost.. sad? Rhiannon didn't know the word for this, so she wasn't necessarily sure how to describe what she felt from this strange mind touching hers.

 _Where are you? Who are you?_ Rhiannon mind-spoke, trying her best to use the telepathy she knew she had- just like Ida had taught her. Rhiannon could feel the intense surprise the other mind was feeling at the moment, as if no one had tried to reach out to this consciousness before.

 _This is an... interesting development._ It was a feminine voice that responded, although it sounded.. or perhaps felt was the better word.. distant. _How are you speaking to me? How have you broken through my mental restraints?_

Rhiannon blinked, a little confused, but she gave an answer nonetheless. _It's telepathy.. but you found me, really._ There was a long pause, but after a moment Rhiannon dug into her power and was able to create a mental space for her to attempt to scry this person. The mental space was blurred and abstract, something Rhiannon didn't really have a grasp on. The figure Rhiannon saw in the vision was blurry, though two blue orbs stared curiously at Rhiannon.

 _This is impressive. What are you? Who are you?_ The voice was laced with curiosity- and Rhiannon could tell she was talking to a female. _Are you a prisoner here too?_

Rhiannon blinked, surprised. _Prisoner? No. I am Rhiannon, daughter of Kara Zor-El. _

_So you're Supergirl's spawn, huh? _ Rhiannon could hear the disdain in the voice's tone, but Rhiannon ignored it for the moment. She searched the female's consciousness, almost as easily as someone could look over the news on their smart phone.

 _And you're Gayle. Gayle Marsh, the villain under the alias Psi._ Rhiannon said. _You create illusions. Hillucikinesis? Impressive._

 _I'm assuming you can do the same, given what you're doing now._ Psi seemed to purr, a laugh escaping her throat. _You're much more than her, aren't you? What are you?_

 _I don't know._ Rhiannon admitted.

 _Well, sometimes looking for answers only leads to more questions._ Psi hummed. _Sometimes you're better off not knowing, that way they can never force you to belong._

 _Maybe knowing who you are is not equal to where you belong._ Rhiannon suggested.

 _Perhaps._ Psi mused. Rhiannon wanted to say more, but something cut her off- pulling her from the illusion, from the dream. Rhiannon blinked in confusion, where she turned to find her mother and Alex staring at her.

"You can't wander off like that." Kara said, and Rhiannon could tell that Kara was struggling to hide mixed emotions- mostly anger and concern- behind a semi neutral expression. "I didn't know where you were, or if you were hurt."

"I'm okay." Rhiannon muttered, lowering her gaze. "You don't have to worry about me." No one else in Rhiannon's life had worried for her before, so of course it was odd and foreign that Kara would worry.

"I've got a right to be worried!" Kara said, a nervous laugh escaping her. "You're my daughter, even if I didn't really.. have you. I'll always worry and be concerned for you, I'll always be here.. I don't care if you don't think I need to worry, I'll do it anyways."

Rhiannon blinked, but she kept her eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry. Are you upset with me?" It was a childlike question, and although Kara had some suspicions that Rhiannon was manipulating her- Kara could tell the girl wasn't, she had no reason too.. not really.

"No." Kara sighed. "I'm not upset with you. I just don't want you wandering off, I don't like to think of you walking around alone."

"Kara," Alex cleared her throat, "I, ah.. shall we continue on? We've got a lot of tests to run... and, is that Maggie's jacket?" Kara nodded slightly and offered a look that said she'd explain later, to which Alex nodded and motioned for Rhiannon and Kara to follow. Alex led them to a room which Rhiannon found vaguely familiar, a room similar to the one Ida had trained Rhiannon in. It was a concrete room, a room Rhiannon guessed could be manipulated depending on what was needed. Alex guided Rhiannon to a bench, motioning for Rhiannon to sit on it. "This is a bench press." Alex explained to Rhiannon. "What you're going to do is lift this bar up and down, alright? It's pretty simple. It's going to gauge your strength abilities. Now, we're not necessarily sure about the limits of your strength- so we've set it pretty low. This is just about the amount Mon-El can lift."

"Mon-El?" Rhiannon asked curiously, looking at Kara.

"It's a story for another time." Kara offered a nod, her voice soft. She wondered if, in another timeline, Rhiannon would be the daughter she and Mon-El had. She banished the thought soon after, shaking her head as she watched Rhiannon shrug off the leather jacket for the sake of her comfort and lay back. Her hands gripped the metal bar, her muscles already tensing beneath her scarred skin. Again, Kara felt as if Mon-El was watching- but this time she felt Imra's eyes as well. Kara tried her best to ignore this, instead focusing on her daughter. Rhiannon lifted the bar from its supports effortlessly, almost as if she was unphased by the weight of the bar. Alex watched curiously as she reached for a dial to increase the weight distribution on the bar. Rhiannon just kept pushing the bar up and down, seeming relaxed for once. Perhaps, now that she had something to do- something to keep her moving, Rhiannon was at ease. Alex adjusted the knob again, leaning forward in interest.

"She's at your level now." Alex said, moving to adjust the knob again. "And... now she's above you. Looks like whatever they gave her is beginning to wear off. Maybe she can even exceed your limit." Kara felt a pang of jealousy, but at the same time she felt proud. Perhaps Rhiannon was stronger, but Kara wondered if that was part of Rhiannon's design- to be stronger, better. Alex adjusted the knob a couple more times before Kara saw Rhiannon visibly falter in her movements, and eventually she set the bar back down. A light sheen coated Rhiannon's skin, which Kara recognized as sweat. Kara didn't sweat, not on this planet; so the fact that Rhiannon could was baffling.

"That was fun," Rhiannon smiled at Kara, "but what does it mean?"

"Well," Kara shook her head, folding her arms over her chest, "it definitely means we'll need to keep an eye on your strength." In truth, Rhiannon was stronger than Kara- which had already been established, though she wasn't stronger than Kara by too much. Rhiannon seemed pleased by this, however, and she offered another smile and a nod- although her eyes had wandered curiously toward where Mon-El and Imra were watching. Mon-El stared straight back at Rhiannon, an odd look in his eyes. Kara wondered if it was distrust, or even jealousy, and for a moment Kara found herself wishing Mon-El to be jealous.

"Yeah, she's strong." Mon-El commented with a nod, his voice carrying through the room. "But can she handle herself in a fight?"

An odd look came over Rhiannon's features, a sour scowl, as she shot a retort back at him. "Why don't you come and find out?" Mon-El blinked in surprised, and truthfully even Imra seemed a little astounded. "I'm not afraid of you." Rhiannon added after a second, and really she wasn't. For some reason, Mon-El reminded Rhiannon of James. So sure of himself, so arrogantly confident- the type of person who says they've changed, but deep down they're still the same.

"Rhiannon, I-" Kara moved to place a hand upon Rhiannon's shoulder, but Mon-El spoke.

"Alright." He said. "Let's spar then."


	11. 2nd Sucks

_You're afraid  
_

 _Like I make my deals with the devil_

 _You've been at it for years_

 _But couldn't reach that next level_

 _Let's keep it real_

 _This is no competition to me_

 _Even if everyone around you acts_

 _Like they don't see_

* * *

Lena sat at her desk, her head in her hands as she watched all the videos linked to the envelope- Phillips's envelope-, read all the information in reports, looked over all the employees put on the project. Rhiannon's number, her serial code, made sense now- Kryptonian Remnant, that was the project name. But Rhiannon hadn't been the only subject in the program, Lena knew that. There were eleven others, each made from Kara's eggs- apparently, there had been six males and six females. They didn't have the same DNA patterns as Rhiannon, and from the photos included they didn't look the same either- so they were not Rhiannon's clones. These children, if Lena could call them such, each had different paternal structures. Rhiannon, however, seemed to be the only subject who had been created with more than two biological components- or, parents to put it simply enough. Lena watched the time lapses of Rhiannon's development in horror, she watched as they grew her in an artificial chamber- she stared in horror at the cords attached to the base of Rhiannon's neck and ran down her spine, along with the accompanying cords attached to the back of her arms and legs in some Matrix-esque mockery. She watched as Rhiannon awoke for the first time, screaming and fighting in fear like a wounded animal- unable to understand what was happening, unable to understand why the cords were plugged into her body and why her limbs didn't fully work.

She watched the videos Phillips took while BiGen was under Lex's hand, the videos of Phillips cutting Rhiannon apart and studying her on the inside. Lena watched as they injected a Kryptonite-based serum into Rhiannon's bloodstream, weakening Rhiannon just enough to cut her open or stick needles into her skin. She watched the autopsy videos for the dead subjects, watching as Phillips tried to justify their causes of death. She saw Lex's son, how he mirrored his father- how he stared emotionlessly down at a comatose Rhiannon. She watched as they abandoned Rhiannon in her cage for nearly a year, how they mistreated her and abused her- how they siphoned the tissues and organs and everything from the dead subjects and transferred their power to James Luthor, Lena's one and only nephew.

With shaking hands, Lena closed the current video she was watching- a video where a scientist, Ida Williams (who was now deceased, apparently), was teaching Rhiannon to read, write, and speak English. Lena shut the folder and stared at the surface of it as she tried to process what all she had seen. That poor, poor girl... Lena ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head as she reached for her phone.

 _"Lena? What's wrong?"_ Kara answered almost immediately, sounding oddly concerned- more concerned than she should be for 'just taking Rhiannon out to eat'.

"I.. I know more about her now." Lena managed to say.

 _"Is that Lena? Is Sam with her?"_ Lena heard Rhiannon's voice in the background, as curious as ever. Hearing her voice made Lena feel even worse, because now Lena knew the extent of Rhiannon's pain.

 _"Yeah, it's Lena.. please hold still."_ Kara said. From the crackling sound, Lena guessed Kara was trying to fit Rhiannon with some sort of outfit.

"Hi, Rhiannon." Lena forced out, though she was frowning now. "Is.. everything okay?"

 _"I'm going to fight Mon-El!"_ Rhiannon's voice broke out before Kara could speak. It was a childish statement, though Lena could tell Rhiannon was being a little smug. Deep down, Lena was proud of the girl for sticking it to some dude-bro. But then Lena realized what was happening.

"She's getting into a fight?! Kara, you said you were-"

 _"I know, I know!"_ Kara grumbled. _"Believe me, I tried to talk her out of it. I'm not supporting her on this one."_

 _"Tell Sam hi!"_ Rhiannon's voice said again.

"I, uh.. I will." Lena said, not sure if she should bring up Rhiannon's past with her on the phone. "Look, Kara, we need to talk. It's kinda important."

 _"We can talk at the Christmas party, I promise."_ Kara said, her voice a little hurried. _"But, I gotta go.. I need to make sure Rhiannon doesn't do anything too extreme."_ And with that, Lena heard the phone line go dead. She sighed in annoyance, shaking her head. Lena knew she shouldn't of left Kara alone with Rhiannon, especially since Kara hadn't had any experience with children of her own. Lena hadn't either, so she wasn't trying to judge; but it was part of the reason Lena had wanted Rhiannon to spend some time with Sam- even though she knew it was important that Rhiannon and Kara formed a bond. But Sam had a child, she knew what to do and would be more understanding than either Kara or Lena herself, and it seemed as though Rhiannon seemed to get along well with Sam (although Lena didn't know why, mostly because Rhiannon had only been with Sam a handful of times).

Lena just shook her head again and opened the folder back up to try and read some more, although she didn't want to. According to one of Lex's reports, Rhiannon was created from fourteen genetic 'donors', as he referred to them. Kara was the main basis of Rhiannon's DNA, somehow Lex and Phillips had been able to extract the soul remnants of the gods from artifacts recovered by Diana Prince. How they'd gotten their hands on the artifacts Lena didn't know, but all the same Rhiannon was not just Kryptonian- or a god. The 'remnant' part of Rhiannon was quite literal and figurative, though she paused at something in Lex's writing.

 _Of course,_ Lex had written, _power tends to corrupt. Had we created an all-powerful being, one with the likeness of the aliens which come to our world, seeking to conquer, the absolute power would corrupt this being. That is why, as a fail safe, human DNA has been added to her genome to balance it. The absolute power would not just corrupt the individual at hand, but also their genetic structure- no being can handle this much power physically, at least none made by man. The human DNA added will not dampen the power given to my project, but rather limit the potential being of destruction we have created._

 _First and foremost, she is a weapon. She is a weapon that, if ever used, can alter the course of history as we know it- a weapon with unparalleled strength and power, one with destructive power that no man should ever wield. I ask myself if she is a mistake, and although she is powerful- more powerful than the Superman himself, or his cousin- I can see in her eyes that she does not wish to be the weapon I have made her to be. I know that it was her who killed the other subjects, in no fault of her own really aside from the fact she was testing her powers. It is my fault that I did not attempt to teach KR-12 to control them before she was allowed in such close proximity with the other subjects. Yet... In her eyes, I see the same innocence my sister's held on the day she arrived; perhaps that is why I have modeled her in part after my dear sibling._

* * *

Rhiannon curiously tapped the padded vest over her chest. Kara had strapped elbow pads onto her arms as well, along with knee guards and a throat guard. Rhiannon had impatiently allowed Kara to strap the items onto her, mostly because Kara explained that they were going for a fair fight.

"We're going to put you and Mon-El in a room that will dampen both of your powers." Kara had explained after getting off the phone with Lena. Rhiannon had nodded as she tied her hair back into a bun- just like she'd had to do whenever Phillips had sent her on a mission- and pulled the combat shorts on to protect her thighs, hips, and tailbone. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rhiannon blinked calmly and nodded, "I've fought bigger creatures than him before." She admitted, which sent a small wave of pain through Kara's being.

"Mon-El has fought creatures before too," Kara said slowly, choosing her words carefully. She wasn't trying to defend him, but still- she wanted to prepare Rhiannon.

"You come to his defense a lot." Rhiannon murmured, watching Kara curiously. "From what I've seen in other peoples' heads, and in yours... you didn't have a very sturdy relationship."

Kara blinked in surprise, her mood souring. "You've been in my head?" She asked, frowning. "I'm your mother, I'd appreciate it if you kept that in mind."

"I'm perfectly aware of our positions." Rhiannon told her, her eyes still locked onto Kara as she picked the head gear up, holding it close to her chest. "What I'm trying to say is he treated you... he treated you like a lesser." Rhiannon said, searching for the right words, then softly added, "'You are my kryptonite'. He said that to you."

"It's not okay for a man to be vulnerable with his partner?" Kara asked. "Kryptonite hurts, Rhiannon."

"Kryptonite hurts _you_." Rhiannon corrected. "It hurts me, too. To the point of making us sick, to the point of poisoning us. Kryptonite doesn't affect him."

"He didn't mean it literally," Kara snapped, "I know it doesn't hurt him."

"He called you his weakness." Rhiannon frowned. "That's not how relationships work. He called you annoying, he was possessive."

"Not everyone is perfect." Kara snapped. "What do you even know? No one's loved you before," Kara regretted the words instantly, and she could see Rhiannon visibly sadden. Rhiannon closed her eyes briefly before she shook her head and spoke, her voice shaking.

"You don't know that. You don't know everything about me, mother." Rhiannon said as she pulled the head gear over her face. Kara opened her mouth to speak, to try and apologize.. but she didn't know how. Deep down, she knew Rhiannon was right- she knew that she and Mon-El hadn't had the best relationship. But the look Rhiannon gave Kara begged her not to speak, and so she didn't.

"Fighting him won't solve anything, you know. You've no reason too, really." Kara said anyway after a few moments.

"The way he's lived his life is enough." Rhiannon shrugged. "Besides, I just want to put him in his place... and it'll be a challenge... I haven't sparred in a long, long time."

Kara shook her head, though she watched Rhiannon carefully. It was evident that Rhiannon was something different; something raised savagely, yet.. in her own way she could be gentle. Kara wasn't sure what about Mon-El was triggering this attitude in Rhiannon, but deep down she wondered if it was related to Lex Luthor or James Luthor. Nonetheless, Kara truly didn't speak anymore. She simply offered Rhiannon a nod and motioned for the girl to follow, where Kara led her toward the transparent octagonal shaped room that she and Alex often sparred in. It had been modified to take away both Mon-El and Rhiannon's powers until they exited the room, and by the look on Alex's face Kara could tell she was rather excited to watch the showdown. Mon-El was already inside the room, arms folded over his chest. The room hadn't yet been turned on, but as soon as Rhiannon had entered the room through the sliding door Alex was behind the control panel with Winn; ready to start the fight. Rhiannon and Mon-El stood across from each other. Rhiannon was already testing the padded floors, a neutral expression upon her face.

"Why don't you step away from this while you still can?" Mon-El asked, and Rhiannon wasn't entirely sure whether or not he was making playful banter or not. Rhiannon didn't truly care, either way she only saw him as James- and deep down, Rhiannon's burning hatred was beginning to release itself again. Her buried emotions were bubbling to the surface, and Rhiannon didn't know if she wanted to stop them.

Mon-El attacked first, rushing toward Rhiannon to try and catch her off guard. Rhiannon stumbled backwards, still trying to examine everything about Mon-El. She needed to figure out his strengths and weaknesses, and she studied him with the eyes of a hawk. He swung at Rhiannon, which she blocked. Pain flared in Rhiannon's forearm, but she ignored it and dodged another attack. While Mon-El was already aiming for Rhiannon's face and upper torso, Rhiannon was figuring that she'd need to go for Mon-El's legs and knees to disable him or throw him off guard. One of his punches caught Rhiannon in the shoulder, which forced her to stumble back as her face contorted into pain. Rhiannon ducked beneath another punch when it was thrown at her, her own fist striking Mon-El just below his lungs- directly into his liver. He stumbled back, a surprised look upon his face; but after a handful of seconds he charged at Rhiannon again and kept on swinging.

Rhiannon's goal was to tire him out, to try and get Mon-El to overexert himself. Without his powers, it seemed to be working. Sweat glistened against Mon-El's face, it dampened his hair as well. When Mon-El threw his next punch, Rhiannon grabbed his arm and wedged it between her side and own arm. She thrust her fist into his gut, then drove her forehead directly into Mon-El's chin, just below his own head gear. She felt his teeth clack together as he stumbled slightly, but caught himself. Rhiannon could feel his anger growing as he tore himself from Rhiannon, a scream tearing itself from his throat as he rushed forward- his arm catching Rhiannon and flinging her down in the process. She hit the ground with a grunt, just as Mon-El's foot planted itself in her side. Rhiannon cried out in pain, she could feel the wound in her abdomen tearing itself open.

Mon-El was sneering at Rhiannon, she could feel it- but she wasn't going to let him win. Rhiannon drew in a ragged breath, bracing herself as Mon-El drew his leg back again. Rhiannon glanced toward Kara; she could see the horror in Kara's eyes, that this wasn't just a spar anymore. Kara was already moving toward the door again when Rhiannon twisted in a fluid, cat-like motion; her arms wrapping around Mon-El's leg. She twisted again, forcing Mon-El to the ground lest he wanted a broken leg on top of a bruised ego. Mon-El cried out, but Rhiannon was already groaning harshly between breaths as she let loose a snarl that had only escaped her lips once before- the time the purple creature had tried to pet her, and she didn't want to be touched. This time, it was different. Rhiannon leaped forward, her smaller form straddling Mon-El as she began to bring her fist down upon his mask. Beneath her knuckles the heavy plastic split open, tearing through Rhiannon's nearly healed knuckles and Mon-El's cheek. Imra and Kara were already racing toward the door, yelling at Alex and Winn to do something. Rhiannon could hardly tell when Kara locked her arms around Rhiannon's waist, heaving Rhiannon away from Mon-El's shaking body.

Finally, Rhiannon had snapped- and all she could see beneath the mass of blood was James's sneering face, along with the hatred Phillips had whenever she saw Rhiannon. Of course, Rhiannon struggled to dive back into the battle even if it was over. She wanted to keep fighting, to finally fight the battle she'd been losing for years- even if it was against the wrong person. Deep down, Rhiannon knew Mon-El was not bad. He was good, and he was trying. He'd grown better than he had in past years, and yes Kara had helped him- but all Rhiannon could see was James. All Rhiannon felt beneath her pain, fear, and slight arrogance was hatred for James, hatred for Phillips.

* * *

 _KR-12 is back in her cage, tired and disappointed. She wants to sleep, but when she closes her eyes all she sees is bright flashes of light, flickering patterns, Lex's face, the smell of her old cage, the noises of the truck that had moved her long ago. She remembers the room Lex had often brought her into, and she feels- for a moment- as if she is back in the room, getting bigger and bigger. The empty space inside her was devoid, but now it is starting to fill up. She remembers things that Ida and Finch said, and now she slightly understand a little more- although she's not sure why. KR-12 had blacked out during the procedure, as she usually did, so perhaps they had done something to her while she was sleeping. It wasn't too farfetched, really._ _But either way, Ida had chosen KR-12 because of Lex's notes- because KR-12 was docile. She had been docile for so long, played gentle and happy, but now they know she isn't like that anymore. She understands that her chance to get back at Phillips has gone away now because of her mistake, that now it might not ever come. KR-12 berates herself in her mind, scolding herself. KR-12 knew she should've waited until a better time._

 _Later, KR-12 finally finds herself beginning to sleep- not the sleep she has when she passes out, but actual sleep. When she sleeps, KR-12 has strange and colorful dreams- dreams with no meanings, and yet at the same time KR-12 feels as though they are more than just dreams. She sees the eyes of her mother, and the red eyes of another. She sees flashes of gold, of fire... but when she wakes, she wakes with something bothering her. She remembers Ida saying something, although she isn't sure of the meaning yet. Something about a mission, a mission Lex had for KR-12. But what could that be?_

 _Later, Ida comes back for KR-12; but Ida is alone, and it is nearly time for the lights to go off. Ida has something in her hands, something familiar. Lex had showed it to KR-12 before, and sometimes he had allowed her to play with it. The 'thing' was one of KR-12's favorite toys, a cube with different little colors. Lex had told KR-12 its name before, but she hardly remembered it now. KR-12 loved to solve the cube back then, it was her favorite pass time while Lex administered the injections after he asked his questions- or, well, it was her favorite aside from the rectangle box on the wall. Ida hesitates, but she opens a small compartment on the glass wall of KR-12's cage and drops the cube inside. KR-12 is hesitant to approach it, but she takes it into her hands and begins to work with it._

 ** _I've seen you solve it._** _KR-12 freezes when she hears Ida's words. Ida smiles, smoothing her hands against her lab coat. Her smile does not sicken KR-12, not like Phillips. In fact, Ida's smile is more comforting than anything. **You've played with the Rubix Cube before.**_ _The word 'Rubix' did not have a Kryptonian translation, but hearing it jogged KR-12's memory._

 ** _Yes,_** _KR-12 says simply. **Speak Kryptonian?**_

 ** _Yes, I do. Lex taught me._** _KR-12 can tell Ida is telling the truth. KR-12 doesn't think Ida truly wants to hurt KR-12, not like Phillips does. **You knew Lex.**_

 _ **Asked questions. Lots of questions. Kept company.** KR-12 confirms, nodding. **Gets lonely here.**_

 ** _I know. I'm sorry._** _Ida sympathizes._

 ** _Sorry?_** _KR-12 had never heard that word before, but Ida simply nods._

 ** _I will teach you to speak. That way, you can understand more. Yes?_** _Ida's words are sincere, she wants to help. KR-12 realizes this, but she is wary._

 ** _Teach? Why teach?_** _She asks, her eyes narrowing. **Teach so you can hurt me?**_

 _ **No. Teach so you can learn, so you can understand.** Ida says._


	12. All I Want

**_So, in this fic Sanvers has not broken up. Thought I'd say that before anyone got confused. This chapter is also based off of 3x09, the next one probably will be too._**

* * *

 _I will never be forgotten man._  
 _Let's leave no words unspoken_  
 _and save regrets for the broken._  
 _Will you even look back when you think of me?_  
 _All I want is a place to call my own_

 _to mend the hearts of everyone_  
 _who feels alone_  
 _You know to keep your hopes up high_  
 _and your head down low._

* * *

Rhiannon had never heard of Christmas before, although that wasn't surprising. She knew Kara was still upset with her- especially for fighting Mon-El, and the fact that Rhiannon now had twenty-seven stitches in her side. Lena didn't seem to be as upset with Rhiannon, but she was upset with Kara- even if they'd put on a small facade for their friends. Rhiannon knew she was in the wrong, too, but she'd decided the best course of action was to simply not talk about what had happened; that way she hoped Kara and Lena's anger would fade, allowing Rhiannon's general anxiety to simmer down a little more. But this was no time to talk about the wrongdoings of the past few days. New smells lingered in the air, there were new drinks Rhiannon had never had before (although Kara wasn't sure she wanted Rhiannon to have them, apparently she was worried that Rhiannon would get drunk). Kara had spent the day at the DEO, but Rhiannon hadn't been allowed to accompany her. Therefore, she'd spent the day in Kara's loft.

"Stay out of trouble," Kara had told Rhiannon, pointing a scolding finger at Rhiannon. So, she'd stayed out of trouble- but had consequently made friends with the stray alleycat outside of Kara's balcony.

"Come get your eggnog!" Kara's voice roused Rhiannon from her thoughts.

"Yeah, but, be warned. This is not your grandmother's recipe." Alex snickered. "This is highly potent, intoxicating deliciousness."

"Danvers' family famous eggnog?" Rhiannon heard James ask Lena.

"Oh, no," Lena smiled, "Sounds tempting, but... I think I'll stick with the scotch."

Then Winn and J'onn were talking about some Christmas song, laughing and joking. Apparently J'onn wanted to show his father the tune, despite it having been played numerous times already that night. And then the song was playing, and the others groaned. Despite the festivities, Rhiannon wasn't truly into the holiday. She moved toward the balcony, trying to get used to the itchy red sweater Kara had laid out for Rhiannon to wear. Kara's style was clearly not meant for Rhiannon, but it would have to do for the moment. Rhiannon glanced back, watching as Kara and Alex talked softly about Mon-El and Imra. Maggie hadn't been able to make it to the party, which had upset Alex a tiny bit, but Rhiannon didn't understand the appeal of Mon-El.

The knock at the door startled Rhiannon a tad, but when Alex answered it Ruby was standing there- and then there was Sam, frantic and apologetic. Rhiannon couldn't help but smile when she saw Sam, and she didn't really know why. There was just something about Sam, and Rhiannon wasn't sure if it was the fact she knew who Sam really was- or just the fact that, like all people, Rhiannon knew how to appreciate a smart person and a pretty face; although Rhiannon knew Sam was much more than that, including the fact that Sam was a dork. She watched Kara, Sam, and Lena chat but didn't truly feel like listening in. Not tonight, anyway. Tonight, Rhiannon just felt tired. It wasn't just her wounds taking a toll on her, but rather the knowledge that Phillips would be coming for Rhiannon again- she would not allow Rhiannon to escape, or to live like a normal person.

"Kara," J'onn's voice broke Rhiannon's focus, "we've got to go." And then Kara was gone, just like that. Rhiannon didn't feel comfortable without Kara around, especially after Rhiannon had spent the majority of her life trying to find a way to escape and find her mother- especially since Kara had promised to keep Rhiannon safe. Part of Rhiannon feared that since she'd slipped up, Kara wouldn't want to protect her anymore... or be associated with her. Phillips had warned Rhiannon about that much, and Rhiannon was sure Lex had as well. Rhiannon folded her arms over her chest, silently staring out at the city. Seeing it at night was, as expected, much different than it was during the day. Rhiannon didn't think she'd ever get used to seeing it, and wondered if there would ever be another time that she'd go without seeing the outdoors again. Memories of her cage and laboratory days flooded her mind all at once, causing her to shift uncomfortably where she stood.

"You okay?" It was Lena who placed a hand on Rhiannon's shoulder, causing Rhiannon to jump slightly. "Oh, I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Lena added gently. Rhiannon relaxed slightly and bit her lip, shaking her head.

"No." Rhiannon shook her head. "No, I'm not okay... I don't think I've ever been okay." She admitted.

Lena hesitated, unsure of what to say to make Rhiannon feel better. "It's going to be okay, I-"

"It will never be okay." Rhiannon's voice was a little harsher and sharp than she'd intended. "I've got all these memories in my head, all these feelings and thoughts I don't remember, all these scars..." She glanced at the ground, hugging herself a little tighter. "I can walk through time. Did you know that? I can stop a man's heart, take the air from someone's lungs.. I am virtually indestructible in nearly every way, and yet... I can't even protect myself from what's in my mind." It was certainly a mood change from the previous day, from her confidence around Mon-El, but Lena understood where Rhiannon was coming from. Rhiannon was scared and she was trying to live up to Kara, to impress her. Lena supposed Rhiannon fighting Kara's ex-boyfriend didn't help, but Lena didn't particularly like Mon-El either.

"I heard somewhere that memories are the worst form of torture." Lena said gently. "But.. you don't have to go through it alone, you know? I'm here, Kara is here..."

"She's here because she feels sorry for me." Rhiannon deadpanned. "I know it. She doesn't love me. She's not that stupid, Lena, and neither are you. I'm the daughter she didn't want, and it's okay. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want me either."

"Don't say that." Lena was trying her best to be gentle, to be affectionate- but she didn't know how. She moved to brush a strand of gold-brown hair from Rhiannon's eyes. "You're special."

"You say that now," Rhiannon shook her head, "but you're wrong."

"No." Lena shook her head, setting her jaw. "You're wrong. I don't know what they told you, but you are so much more than everything they've said."

"Yeah? How?" Rhiannon asked dryly, her tired eyes meeting Lena's. "How could I possibly be more?"

"You're alive." Lena said simply. "You're alive, and you're here. Rhiannon," Lena gently settled her hands upon Rhiannon's shoulders, "they can't hurt you anymore."

"A heart doesn't need to stop beating to be dead," Rhiannon muttered, but she didn't protest when Lena pulled the girl into her arms and held her close.

"I know you don't think so, but everything will turn out just fine." Lena murmured, gently stroking Rhiannon's hair. Admittedly, it was an enjoyable feeling- and Rhiannon eventually wrapped her arms around Lena to reciprocate the hug, burying her face into her neck. She didn't say anything else, and neither did Lena. Lena knew that if Rhiannon wanted to speak she would, but for now Lena would leave her alone. "Look, I.. I'll talk to Kara about spending some time with you tomorrow. Okay? I doubt she'll mind, and I'm sure she'll be busy with some DEO things..." Lena trailed off, realizing Rhiannon didn't care either way.

"Yeah." Rhiannon nodded quietly. "Sure." Lena pursed her lips, but this time she truly didn't say anything further. She patted Rhiannon gently on the shoulder as she pulled away, offering a simple nod as she stepped away to talk with Ruby. A plaintive meow caught Rhiannon's attention, to which she curiously turned and spotted the alleycat on the balcony. He sat on his haunches, his one eye staring at Rhiannon curiously. Rhiannon headed for the balcony silently, letting herself out. She knelt in front of the old feline, allowing him to butt his head against Rhiannon's palm. He was an ugly old tom cat, with- as stated- one functioning eye, torn and tattered ears, short mud-brown fur, and half a tail. Rhiannon sighed and slunk to the balcony floor, sitting crosslegged to allow the cat to climb into her lap. The balcony's metal bars pressed into her back, and it reminded Rhiannon briefly of the cages she was transported in- but she shoved the thought away. The cat began to purr, his eyes drifting shut as Rhiannon's fingers gently massaged his back.

Being alone was something Rhiannon was no stranger to, and sometimes it was comforting. Being alone with the cat, whom she'd dubbed Crook, was comforting all in its own. Crook wasn't a person, he couldn't talk to her- he couldn't judge her. And if he didn't love her, Rhiannon didn't know. She just liked to assume that he did, and judging by the emotions Rhiannon could feel radiating from the stray Crook _did_ care for her, in his own catty way. Rhiannon could feel his ribs against his skin and fur, which bothered her, but reminded her of herself. Like Crook, she had seen horrible things. Like Crook, Rhiannon had been abused and neglected and forgotten... she had been hurt.

"Does Kara know about this?" A teasing voice asked.

Rhiannon almost jumped again, and needless to say the voice startled Crook as well. But when Rhiannon looked up toward the balcony door it wasn't Lena who was talking to her, it was Sam. Sam's warm eyes smiled down at Rhiannon as she clasped her hands together.

"I.. what?" Rhiannon asked, confused. Crook offered an annoyed meow when Rhiannon temporarily stopped paying attention to him.

"The cat." Sam chuckled softly. "Does she know about the cat?"

"Oh... no." Rhiannon shook her head. "She's been.. a little busy." Rhiannon gently scratched behind Crook's ear, tearing her eyes away from Sam- but she didn't for too long, because soon Sam was sitting beside her. Rhiannon glanced at Sam curiously, quirking an eyebrow as Sam reached over to gently stroke the top of Crook's head.

"He doesn't have fleas, does he? Or diseases?" She joked, but Rhiannon shook her head. Sam smiled again, watching the cat. "He's certainly got an ugly mug."

"I don't know what that means," Rhiannon murmured, trying to respectfully avoid touching Sam's hand, "I never know what your expressions mean." Rhiannon used 'your' as a broad term, because she hardly understood what Lena or Kara meant half the time either.

"It means he's ugly." Sam admitted with a nod. "Not the prettiest fellow."

"Oh." Rhiannon murmured. And then silence crept over them again, not that Rhiannon truly minded. "Why'd you come out here?" She asked after a little while, glancing over at Sam.

"You looked lonely." Sam shrugged. "And besides, it's not as if I talk to too many people. I can count the amount of friends I have on one hand." It was meant to be playful and teasing, Sam's statement, and it truly worked. A small smile cracked Rhiannon's lips, and she couldn't help but look back down at Crook again.

"Yeah, well, I understand that." Rhiannon offered a soft laugh.

"You seem to have a better time holding conversations than with me rather than Kara or Lena." Sam commented, quirking an eyebrow- although a soft smile lingered upon her lips. "Why's that?"

Rhiannon blinked in surprise, not really sure how to answer the question. "You're... easier to talk to." She admitted after a few moments. "You don't know as much about me, you can't.. judge me as harshly as they can."

"That's all?" Sam teased, chuckling softly.

"I just.." Rhiannon shook her head. "You're likable. I like you." It was Sam's turn to be surprised now, and she regarded Rhiannon with a curious look.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, tilting her head. "You like me?"

"Of course I do." Rhiannon shrugged. "I don't know why. I.. look.. do you, ah.. wanna like- I mean, if you're not busy.. we can get lunch? Or.. I know you're busy, maybe.." Rhiannon faltered for the word. "What is it.. coffee? Right? If.. you don't have a lot of time." She ran her hand nervously through her hair. "Kara let me watch TV today, that's what the people on it did."

Sam laughed, although she didn't mean to. It wasn't to make fun of Rhiannon, it was more of a curious laugh. "Are you asking me on a date?" Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"A... date?" Rhiannon frowned, glancing at Sam for clarification.

"I.." Sam just shook her head and smiled. "Never mind. Coffee sounds nice. I'm sure I can work something out."

"Really?" Rhiannon asked, a small smile gracing her lips. Sam nodded, returning the smile.

"Really. Look, I don't know you all too well- so I don't mean to pry or anything, but.. you should really try to let Kara and Lena in. They really care about you." Sam glanced at her watch, sighing softly. "Damn it... it's getting later than I expected. I gotta get Ruby home." Hesitantly, Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss to Rhiannon's cheek- something that caused Rhiannon's eyes to widen significantly, her entire being tensing up as her cheeks flared red.

"I.. I.." Rhiannon fumbled for words, causing Sam to laugh again.

"Goodnight, Miss Danvers." Sam chuckled, patting Rhiannon's shoulders.

"Goodnight, Miss Arias..." Rhiannon managed to squeak out.

* * *

Kara did not get back until much later that night. She wasn't surprised to see Rhiannon sleeping silently on the couch, her features twisted into an odd expression as she dreamed.. did she dream? Kara didn't know. She assumed she did, but wasn't sure. Kara was surprised, however, to see Lena sitting at the table- waiting for Kara.

"Oh, ah.. Lena," Kara greeted, smiling softly. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Yeah, well.. I decided to wait up for you.. make sure Rhiannon wasn't alone." Lena admitted, glancing at her. "She really gets along with Sam. I'm not sure why."

"Sam's likable." Kara shrugged. "I don't blame her."

"Funny.." Lena mused, "Sam said Rhiannon told her the same thing. Like mother like daughter, huh?" Kara's face fell slightly.

"Lena, has her bloodwork come back yet?" Kara asked. "Is she telling the truth?"

Lena paused for a moment, running a hand through her hair. "I.. yeah, it did. Congrats, Kara, it's a girl. But really, anyone could've told you that. She may not be a carbon copy of you, but.. you're pretty similar. There's.. something else I need to tell you, though."

"What is it?" Kara asked, burying her face in her hands- trying to come to terms with a truth she'd already been aware of but was trying to deny.

"You're not Rhiannon's only parent. Somehow Lex managed to pull the essences of the gods, Kara, and make them into her. Aphrodite, Zeus, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Athena, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Hephaestus, Demeter... they're all in her genetic code. Their DNA, their essence.. that's what gives her her extra powers. But.. Lex put something else in her DNA, something to steady it.." Lena bit her lip, hesitating.

"Well? What is it?" Kara frowned.

"He gave Rhiannon my DNA, too."


	13. CLARIFICATION

_**Just to clarify, Sam is not much older than Rhiannon. If anything, there's only about a 2-4 year gap between their ages. Rhiannon's growth and development was accelerated so she could physically and mentally match Kara/Supergirl, and given what we know about her and her backstory Sam is between 30-32. Kara is 28, so naturally Rhiannon is 28 as well- which wouldn't be so farfetched, considering Rhiannon's faceclaim Sophie Cookson is 27.**_


	14. Dark

_When you have certain experiences_

 _We respond with various emotions_

 _Stimulus responses_

 _Just as this is sort of stimulus_

 _Produces this sort of involuntary muscle response_

 _Well, that's a rather simplified suggestion_

 _Of a complex mental process_

 _But you get the idea_

 _Cause, Effect_

 _Nature endows us at birth with three general patterns of emotional response_

 _Rage: Is the response to the primary stimulus of thwarting_

 _Something interfering with our behavior, our action_

 _Fear: Is the response to loud noises, or loss of support_

 _And the emotional response to love_

 _Is usually the result of a show of affection, or favors_

 _The primary stimulus of thwarting_

 _Something interfering with our behavior, our actions_

 _Fear: Is the response to loud noises, or loss of support_

* * *

CatCo wasn't a place Rhiannon was really used to. It was big, full of talkative people, lots of human drama, and gave of a horribly.. friendly vibe. Not that that was bad, of course, it was just something Rhiannon had never been introduced to. From what Lena had said- and Rhiannon suspected partly that she was lying- Kara hadn't come home the night before, so it was Rhiannon's day with Lena. Rhiannon didn't mind; she liked talking with Lena, and Lena was good company- even if Rhiannon had been a little standoffish toward the woman at Kara's party last night. As they entered the reporting floor, Rhiannon's ears instantly picked up chatter- and the voice from the TV in James's room,

 _"These ominous symbols have appeared around the city over night, and the NCPD currently has no information on the source- but the city is still reeling from the Daxamite invasion. These mysterious symbols are causing tensions to run high-"_

And then James's voice, instructing the reporters inside his office. Rhiannon noted with a small frown that her mother was not among them- where was she? Was Kara at the DEO? Lena headed into James's office, and Rhiannon followed behind silently and obediently. She glanced at the other reporters as she entered with Lena, ignoring their curious looks. Rhiannon didn't blame them, she guessed she'd be pretty curious too if some strange girl wearing a slightly over-sized sweater and jeans walked in behind a luxurious Miss Luthor too.

"Mr. Olsen, can I have a word with you?" Lena asked, motioning for Rhiannon to come stand with her.

"Sure," James said, a hint of confusion- although he seemed completely dismissive- in his eyes. Then, to the rest of the reporters; "Ah, let's get these stories in the copy by noon? Thanks guys." He nodded once, dismissing the reporters. Rhiannon watched as they went, curious in nature as always.

Lena clasped her hands together, the room taking on a slightly colder air as she walked toward James. She seemed concerned, although Rhiannon wasn't sure why. "Listen," Lena began, "I'm less concerned about CatCo's response to this than who's doing this and why.. and the first appearance of this symbol? The crop circle? It was on L-Corp property,"

"So you think this is personal?" James asked, concerned.

"I think it's Morgan Edge." Lena stated. "That man has a vendetta against me, and believe me- he will go through anything to get what he wants. Plus, he's the only man who has the tech and resources to pull something off like this. It's gotta be Edge." The slight chord of fear in Lena's voice, although it was buried beneath concern, was enough to worry Rhiannon. She fidgeted a little, offering a concerned glance toward Lena.

"Who's Morgan Edge?" Rhiannon asked, frowning.

"He, ah.. runs Edge Global." James told Rhiannon, offering a Lena a look- as if questioning why she'd brought Rhiannon in the first place. His next sentence was directed toward Lena, "Alright. Then I guess it's time we paid him a visit."

"I was going to go on my own." Lena said, following James as he began to walk. Rhiannon frowned and took this as her cue to follow.

"Not a chance." James told Lena, and with that they departed.

* * *

Edge Global was very similar to CatCo, Rhiannon decided- but a little... colder. Not as nice, not as friendly- more business-like. In a way, it reminded Rhiannon of the laboratories. At the thought of the labs, Rhiannon's mind jumped to the memories of the experiments- and instinctively she pressed herself a little closer to Lena. Rhiannon was bold and she could be confident and brash, but at the memory of something which had traumatized her significantly she seemed to close herself off a little. Out of the corner of her mind, Rhiannon could feel Lena take Rhiannon's hand in her own- as if to lend Rhiannon her strength, which seemed to work. Rhiannon felt a little better, though she wished Kara or Sam was there as well.

"I'm sorry, but you can't barge in there without-" Mr. Edge's assistant began, but the James and Lena plowed right through him- Rhiannon right beside Lena, a worried look still plastered to her face.

"Lena," Morgan Edge's smug voice filled the room, "didn't recognize you without a .38 in your hand." He was behind his desk, slightly disheveled looking- a glass of scotch settled on a folder.

"Maybe I should hit you over the back of the head and put you on a drone headed for the reservoir." Lena countered, an odd gleam in her eye- the same gleam Lex had had sometimes. Rhiannon wasn't sure if she liked the gleam, it made her anxious. But still, considering Lena's words- Rhiannon gathered this man had hurt Lena, tried to kill her even. That pushed Rhiannon's anxiety away and replaced it with anger. Her brow furrowed as she glared at Edge.

Edge smirked, leaning back as he opened his arms slightly. "Allegedly," He sneered, "c'mon, I assume this visit is still 'off the record'?"

"Morgan, what is this?" Lena asked, holding up a photo of the odd symbol which had been appearing all over the place. Edge paused, blinking in surprise before he gave a slight shake of his head and a shrug.

"Well," He said, making his way over from behind his desk, "it looks weird. Are you re-branding?" Rhiannon regarded Mr. Edge with the utmost caution, her eyes following him as he moved. She didn't like him, and she didn't like him near Lena. "I mean, hey- it worked for Prince, right?" He laughed, without humor- it was mocking, really.

"I know you're behind this." Lena said. "It's more fear-mongering, more of the same. You're so predictable."

"Ah, Lena! Lena. Lena, come on- it's Christmas." Edge sneered as he walked away from them. "Where's your Christmas spirit? It's my favorite time of the year." He bent next to a small coffee table in the corner of his room. "The only fires I'm lighting are the ones I'm going to roast chestnuts over." He walked back to them, a rolled up paper in his hands. Rhiannon's x-ray vision locked onto it, though she couldn't quite make out what they were. "And if you think I had anything to do with going after you, which you sure as hell can't prove, my line of attack would be much, much more effective. Is that why you brought your body guard?" He didn't acknowledge Rhiannon, perhaps he felt as though he were too good to do such.

Rhiannon tensed, ready to throw this man through his window- but Lena's fingers gently tapped against her wrist, settling Rhiannon.

"I'm here just to make sure that you remain.. civil." James said, staring at Edge with the same disdain Rhiannon was. Edge walked closer to James, his eyes narrowing.

"Jimmy, I get the feeling your dislike for me is more than just purely professional." Edge mocked, frowning in mock hurt.

"You have feelings?" James asked, his expression blank as he stared down at Edge. Edge seemed to sneer at the group, but his eyes turned to Lena once more.

"I, for one, have work to do so if you wouldn't mind.. it's time to go." Edge told them. Lena turned, to which Rhiannon instantly began to follow. Being around this building, and inside of it, was making her nervous. James hesitated a moment, but eventually he joined them.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked gently as they headed for the elevator, just now taking in the queasy look upon Rhiannon's features.

"I.. yeah," Rhiannon shook her head, "I'll.. be fine once we're out of this building. It's.. making me nervous."

"I shouldn't of brought you here." Lena sighed, shaking her head as she pressed the ground-level button, which made Rhiannon feel a little bad. She felt as though she got in the way somehow, and she couldn't help but frown.

"No, no.. I'm sorry." Rhiannon wrought her hands together. "I.. should've stayed behind." Lena hesitated, although it was clear she didn't know what to say. Instead, she gently placed a hand upon Rhiannon's shoulder and shook her head. The elevator ride was silent from then on, and Rhiannon wasn't sure she wanted to break it.

"Look," Lena said to Rhiannon after a while, "I... I've got you a Christmas present, and.. if it makes you feel better, I want to give it to you later tonight."

* * *

Kara's head was reeling. What the hell was Rhiannon? How the hell could Kara have a daughter with Lena? How could Kara have a daughter with _fourteen_ other parents, namely the gods? She was so lost, so confused. Of course, she hadn't told anyone else about it- and after Lena had told her, Kara wasn't sure what to say. Everything was happening so fast- Mon-El was back, Rhiannon had beat him up, Reign was coming, Laura Phillips had created another superbeing aside from Rhiannon, and Rhiannon just existed.

"So, apparently this is the Kryptonian sign of the Devil.." Winn said as they descended the staircase of the DEO, "The Kryptonian 666..."

"Do you believe him?" Alex asked Kara, offering her a small glance.

"No," Kara began, "I think Coville calling me is an excuse for him to feel relevant." Usually she was more upbeat, but now.. now she was just tired.

"It reaffirms the narrative he chooses to believe and give his life purpose," J'onn said.

"We don't even know if the person burning these symbols is Kryptonian." Kara interjected.

"It's probably just a bunch of vandals who don't even know what it means." Alex offered, although she still appeared a little concerned.

* * *

Rhiannon wasn't sure where they were headed, but she'd spent the whole day with James and Lena looking for clues. They hadn't really stopped to eat, and Rhiannon was a little hungry- but she'd stayed silent to try and stay out of the way. Rhiannon had convinced Lena to allow her to say, mostly because Rhiannon hadn't wanted to spend the day alone- and she knew Sam was busy. Plus, Kara still hadn't made an appearance. And now, Rhiannon had followed Lena and James to some.. pier? Rhiannon wasn't sure if it was a pier or what, but she stayed quiet and followed anyway.

"Where exactly are we going?" James asked after a bit, the same question Rhiannon had been wanting to pose for a while.

"I told you," Lena began, "this guy has access to Edge's bank records. If Edge has been buying technology that can make these Kryptonian marks, he'll lead us to him."

"That's great, but.." James sounded a little unsure, and Rhiannon didn't blame him. She felt nervous too. "I mean, literally. Where are we going?"

Rhiannon's anxiety was beginning to build. Something about this place didn't seem right; especially now that they were here at night. There was an odd feeling- a chill, maybe- lingering in the air with a burning scent. The ground was a little slick due to the fact it had rained earlier that day, and perhaps it would rain again, but it only added to the ominous setting. "I don't... I don't think this is a good idea." Rhiannon murmured.

Lena's eyes softened, "It'll be fine. Trust me." Then, to lighten the mood she added, "Are you two scared? Don't worry, I'll protect you." Admittedly, it made Rhiannon smile- or, well, at least until they rounded the building. There burned the source of the smell in the side of a silo; the Kryptonian symbol flashing an angry red as the flames flickered out of its sides. Suddenly, a laser struck the ground behind them- and Rhiannon couldn't help but push Lena out of the way. It wasn't enough to send her flying, of course, but enough to get her to move.

"Go!" James shouted, "Move, move, move!" He grabbed Lena by the arm and they began to run. Rhiannon followed after them, her anxiety and adrenaline kicking in. Was it James? Was it Reign? She couldn't tell, and part of her didn't want to know. They ran into one of the corridors, Rhiannon about four or five feet behind James and Lena, as another laser struck just overhead. Rhiannon could feel the heat of it on her back, and it only worked her up more. Then there was another laser, and another- but fortunately, they had made it out of the corridor- hearts racing; still running. James and Lena fell, and Rhiannon skidded to a halt to prevent herself from falling onto them. It wasn't Reign nor James at all, Rhiannon realized- in fact, it was a man armed with a gun; but Rhiannon didn't care who it was when the next laser hit her in the back.

"Stay down!" Rhiannon heard James instruct Lena. He turned as the man prepared to shoot again- but he never got to. Rhiannon's eyes ignited into a white-blue color as she struck the man dead in the chest with her heat vision. He fell back, a new hole in his chest, and went still. Rhiannon was shaking, her eyes wide- a burning sensation in her back.

"Hey, so.. we're alive," James said, blinking. Did Rhiannon manage to impress him?

"Thank God I was here," Lena said, though it wasn't clear if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Are you okay?" James asked Lena, to which she scoffed.

"This is my quarterly assassination attempt," Lena scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"About that.. who the hell is this guy?" James asked, turning to look at the dead man.

"I don't mean to interrupt your detective moment," Rhiannon began, her voice shaking, "it's.. just occurred to me that I've been shot."

"Oh, shit," Lena murmured, slightly surprising Rhiannon when she cussed, as Lena hurried to Rhiannon's side. "Are you okay?" A panicked tone entered her voice as she turned Rhiannon around to inspect the wound. Rhiannon's Kryptonian cells had not fully regained their functions yet- even with the help of Lena's serum, way back when Heather had rescued Rhiannon- and therefore Rhiannon's invulnerability had been, well, disabled it seemed. There was no blood, thank God, but Rhiannon's flesh had still been charred and ruined in that spot and Lena couldn't help but panic.

"It's... it's not bad, right?" Rhiannon squeaked out, mostly panicking because Lena was panicking. "Like.. I'm going to live, right?"

"You.. you'll be okay," Lena managed to choke out, removing her scarf to tie it around Rhiannon's wound. "Oh, fuck, Kara's going to kill me.. oh, no.. Alex will first.. shit, I'm a terrible mother-"

"What?" Rhiannon and James blinked in surprise.

"I.. it's hard to explain," Lena said quietly, raising her hands, "Rhiannon, I read your files.. and I should've told you at the Christmas party, but.. you seemed so upset and I couldn't.." Lena squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her temples. "Lex was your uncle. The only reason he didn't use his own DNA to create you was because, well.. if you ever did enough damage it would be in my hands. Instead, he used mine.."

* * *

Needless to say, Rhiannon was silent the whole way back to CatCo. She was in a moderate amount of pain, but it seemed to be decreasing as they headed back. When they did arrive, Lena hesitantly peeled the now-ruined scarf from Rhiannon's burnt flesh to assess the situation and was relieved to see that while Rhiannon's invulnerability had disabled itself, her healing factor hadn't. New skin was already beginning to form, but Lena would have to break the news to Kara that her sweatshirt had been ruined. Rhiannon was sitting on James's office couch now, nursing her wound as the new skin began to heal. She felt a little better now after the wound had closed and Lena had cleaned it a little, not to mention Lena had given Rhiannon some medicine to dull the pain.

"Morgan Edge's lawyered up." James said as he lowered his phone from his ear. "Just checked in with the ADA." Lena was hunched behind James's computer, researching something furiously. Rhiannon wanted to talk to her, to try and smooth things over but... everything felt more complicated now. Rhiannon had already known her genetics were complicated, but now Lena was apart of that. Was... was that why Kara hadn't been around that day? Rhiannon seemed to sink into herself, although she hoped neither James nor Lena noticed. She didn't want them to see her as weak. But the sounds of urgent, hurried footsteps roused Rhiannon from her thoughts- mostly because CatCo was nearly empty by now, and she wasn't sure what was going on. But it was Sam, and seeing her made Rhiannon feel.. better, although she wasn't sure why. Sam was a relaxing presence for Rhiannon, just like Lena- and, sometimes, Kara.. although Rhiannon doubted Kara cared too much, although Rhiannon didn't know if that was true or not.

"I couldn't get here any faster," Sam said hurriedly as she headed into the room, "are you okay?" She walked toward Lena, her features muddled with concern.

"Yeah," Lena looked up, managing a forced smile, "I'm fine.. thanks to these two." Lena gestured toward Rhiannon and James, though Sam's eyes lingered on Rhiannon a little longer than they lingered on James.

"Do you know who tried to kill you?" Sam asked, stepping forward a little more. Rhiannon, deep down, wondered if Sam was trying to figure out if she herself was the one who attacked Lena- perhaps that was why Sam seemed to nervous.

Lena hesitated, but she admitted, "Morgan Edge hired him."

Sam's eyebrows raised slightly as she glanced at the computer, "You have proof?" She asked hopefully.

"Circumstantially." Lena nodded, turning the computer around. "The shooter used to work the annual National City tech conference... Morgan Edge hosted every year." Rhiannon watched Sam carefully, cautiously, as she leaned in closer to the screen and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Sam clicked on the mousepad, bringing up a picture of Edge.

"He shouldn't be alive..." Sam murmured, causing Rhiannon to shift uncomfortably. Was Reign breaking through? Lena seemed equally unnerved, and she looked as though she was going to say something- but Lena was cut off by James.

"You guys should see this." James said as he reached for the remote on his desk to turn on the TVs. A news anchor's voice filled the room, but Rhiannon wasn't too focused on that- her eyes were locked onto Sam, concerned. Something was up, and.. part of Rhiannon wanted to protect her, even though Rhiannon knew Sam.. or, well, Reign, was the villain. Sam didn't move from the computer, her eyes locked onto it, until the news anchor voice switched to a field reporter's. Apparently, the One-Seven gang had been murdered, and Rhiannon now knew why Sam had been so late.

"Sam," Rhiannon interjected quietly as she turned away, heading toward the door. But Sam didn't pay Rhiannon any mind. Rhiannon climbed to her feet as Sam headed toward the elevator, but Rhiannon was hit with the realization that Sam wasn't in control anymore. "Lena." Rhiannon said quietly, trying to grab her attention- although her voice was too soft, and Lena was fixated on the TV. So, Rhiannon cleared her throat and uttered a word she hadn't really used a lot in the past, but figured she'd be using much more in the future.

"Mom."

Lena seemed a little startled by this, but at the same time... was that pride in her eyes? Rhiannon didn't have much time, she knew, and something was going to happen. "What's wrong?" Lena asked, but she didn't need an answer- Sam was gone.

"Something bad is going to happen." Rhiannon murmured quietly, her body livid with anxiety again. "Do.. do you have my old suit? The one you found me in?"

"I.. no," Lena admitted, "I.. had it scrapped, but... I have something better for you."

"What do you mean?" Rhiannon asked, frowning.

"Your Christmas present.." Lena admitted. "I.. I figured, with what you said, you'd want to be like Kara. I scrapped your suit and made you a new one. I don't know what's going on, but I trust you- even if you're hurt, and I don't approve.. but if there's no time, you'll need to fly to L-Corp." Lena paused, shaking her head, "I really don't want this to go wrong and have you hurt, but.. the suit's laying on a table in the lab."

"Thank you, mom-" Rhiannon turned to head for the balcony- but Lena stopped her. Lena drew Rhiannon into her arms, hugging her close, before speaking quietly into Rhiannon's ear.

"If Kara.. if she gets there in time, please.. let Kara handle it." Lena said quietly.

"I will." Rhiannon murmured. "I promise." When Lena released her, Rhiannon headed for the balcony and leaped into the air. In truth, Rhiannon wasn't sure if her powers would come through or not- and she wasn't sure if she'd actually be able to fly after so long. But she did, and she propelled herself into the air. She was at L-Corp in a matter of seconds, the wind rushing against Rhiannon's hair as she landed in front of the building. Thankfully, Heather was there on the nightshift; and thankfully Lena had called to have Heather let Rhiannon in.

"We have to hurry." Rhiannon said, to which Heather nodded. They jogged to the lab Lena had told Heather and Rhiannon about. Heather was bringing over pieces of the suit. It was plate-based, just like Rhiannon's old set of armor- but.. it wasn't ominous, it wasn't evil looking. Sure, the armor was still black; but Lena had accented it with gold. Rhiannon kicked off her jeans, pulling on the smooth black padded leggings on instead; these were to go on beneath the intricately designed greaves and metallic combat boots. Then Heather helped Rhiannon strap on the cuisse, the part of the armor meant to protect Rhiannon's thighs, before Rhiannon pulled on the black long-sleeved undershirt which was made from the same material as the leggings. Before long the chest piece had been pulled on, along with the arm guantlets and a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Looks good," Heather nodded, "not as scary as the last fit, huh? It's pretty regal, but- oh!" Heather nearly startled Rhiannon, who was staring at her reflection through the metal table. Rhiannon decided that she did look rather heroic, and.. the thought was odd to her. Rhiannon was used to playing the villain. "We almost forgot the cape, for aerodynamics, and the helmet. The cape attached to the piece of armor on Rhiannon's right shoulder and the bottom back half of Rhiannon's chest piece. The cape was black as well, and Rhiannon hoped she didn't look too Batman-ish. Rhiannon faltered slightly when she saw the symbol for the House of El emblazoned just above her heart, though it wasn't as large as Kara's symbol nor was it directly on Rhiannon's chest (it was more or less located where one would put their hand for the Declaration of Independence). Silently, Heather offered Rhiannon the suit's mask. The mask was designed to be Gladiator-esque, Rhiannon could tell, and she wondered if it was meant to aim for Rhiannon's Grecian heritage, the part of her that was a god. Slowly, she pulled the dark mask over her face- slightly surprised by its comfortability- and took in a deep breath. Maybe now she could try to make Kara proud.

* * *

The cape fluttered in the wind as Rhiannon flew above the city, hurrying to fly as fast as she could. Rhiannon wasn't as fast as Supergirl, especially since she was built for strength; but Rhiannon was definitely startled when the sound of an explosion filled the night's air. It was a car, and Rhiannon could already see the flames flickering from the scene of the crime. Rhiannon's heart sunk when she saw the battle had already begun, but she began to panic when she realized her mother was _losing._

"No!" Rhiannon couldn't help but cry out, shooting toward the ground as she saw Reign smack Supergirl in the head with the metal beam.. as Reign beat her mercilessly, as Kara finally managed to hit Reign.. but the moment was short lived. Reign wasn't getting hurt, and Kara.. Kara was bleeding. Then Kara was flying through the air, and Rhiannon didn't know what to do as she began to hover uselessly nearby; anxious, afraid, and burning with rage.

"I'm going to kill you." She heard Reign sneer to Supergirl.

"You don't scare me," Kara managed to choke out amidst the blood- Rhiannon had only seen that much blood on herself before.

"You're no God," Reign sneered, "just as I'm no Devil." She grabbed Kara by the collar, hoisting her up. "All I am is truth." Kara's groan hurt Rhiannon's ears, and her chest. This wasn't Sam, damnit, this... Rhiannon didn't know. All she knew was this wasn't Sam, this wasn't the woman who'd agreed to go to lunch with Rhiannon- who'd sat on the balcony with Rhiannon just last night.

"I am judgement." Reign snarled. She thrust Kara over the edge of the building, holding her in the air like a ragdoll. "And.. Death," Reign hissed, and then Kara.. Kara was falling through the air as Rhiannon cried out, unable to move from shock and.. and Rhiannon didn't even know the feeling. Rhiannon didn't know what was happening until her own body hit Reign's, sending them flying through the air and into a nearby building. Sirens filled the air, but Rhiannon didn't hear them. She screamed in rage and anger, as she and Reign shot through the building and through the other side. They hit the ground, rolling and tumbling a few yards before they were both back onto their feet- growling at each other.

"You think you'll stop me?" Reign hissed at Rhiannon, her eyes narrowing- Sam's eyes narrowing- at her from behind the mask. "What are you going to do, _die_ like her?"

"If I have to." Rhiannon's voice shook with rage, her body shaking just as horribly, "Everyone dies, Sam, and I guess I better make it count for something."

"Don't play hero for the pathetic, weak human." Reign growled. "My fight isn't with you, leave before I change my mind.."

"You're hurting people like me just fine," Rhiannon growled back, "I'd say it does make it about me." Reign snarled as she lunged for Rhiannon, her fist ready to strike, but Rhiannon grabbed Reign's arm and flung her down. Reign twisted just as she hit the ground, her eyes glowing red- and thankfully, Rhiannon acted quick enough to counter Reign's heat vision with her own- though it did cause Rhiannon to stumble back. Then Reign ducked out of the way, her fist striking Rhiannon's gut. Rhiannon stumbled back again, though she caught herself just in time to block one of Reign's punches and through a strike of her own. She caught Reign in the jaw with surprising force, sending Reign crashing into a dumpster.

"C'mon, Sam," Rhiannon called out, "this isn't you! Fight it, please! I don't want to hurt you!" Reign rushed at Rhiannon again, but Rhiannon was filled with a renewed strength- or, well, maybe it was just panic and adrenaline. She caught Reign by the neck, flinging her back down to the damp ground. Rhiannon grabbed Reign's arm and pulled it upright as she placed her foot just between Reign's shoulderblades, trying to force her to submit.

Rhiannon hated it, but the sound of Reign's pained cries were oddly pleasing.

"Sam. Listen to me." Rhiannon began. "I don't want to do this. Please, fight her, for Ruby.. for yourself.." She hesitated, then added, "for me.. Sam, please.." Reign continued to snarl and twist beneath Rhiannon's grip, but she was weakening- crying out even, becoming more sad and pained than.. well, whatever Reign was. Rhiannon dropped Reign's.. no, Sam's arm, instantly pulling her into her arms.

"Wha- what's going on?! Where am I?!" Sam asked, her voice hushed and worried- pain lacing her tone. Rhiannon pulled her mask off, dropping it on the ground.

"It's okay, you're okay Sam." Rhiannon said quietly, her anger ebbing away. It wasn't Sam who she hated- it was Reign, and Reign was the problem. But now there was just Sam, poor confused and dazed Sam. "I'm sorry to do this, but if you're awake Reign might come back. I.. I'll just put you to sleep real quick and fly you home." Rhiannon moved to place her hand above Sam's head- but Sam caught her wrist, fear in her eyes.

"Please.. stay tonight, make sure I don't hurt Ruby.." She pleaded.

"Alright." Rhiannon agreed quietly, although she wanted to check on Kara. "I will.. I promise."

* * *

Rhiannon had settled Sam into bed, trying her best not to wake Ruby. By now, Sam was waking up however; and there was the problem of changing Sam out of her Reign suit. Rhiannon had done it easily- and without looking at Sam (which was a miracle, but Rhiannon wasn't going to compromise Sam's privacy) too. Then she turned and headed for the living room, not sure where else to sleep, when Sam's hand gently grabbed Rhiannon's wrist again.

"You can stay in here if you'd like." Sam said, half-asleep.

"I.. are you sure?" Rhiannon asked hesitantly. Sam nodded, tugging at Rhiannon's arm- to which she gave in hesitantly, curling up on the other side of Sam's bed. Neither of them spoke, though Rhiannon doubted Sam was even awake at this point; and Rhiannon couldn't bring herself to sleep. Not now, not after everything. So she didn't sleep, she lay awake and watched the ceiling- looking out for any signs of Reign.


	15. NEWS

**_Hi guys! sorry for the awful hiatus, I'm currently without a laptop and I refuse to actually write on mobile due to the quality of the app._** ** _But, i do plan to continue the story._** ** _i made an ask blog for Rhiannon on tumblr! it's called kid-danvers and if you've any questions I'll be answering them in character._** ** _anyways, expect more from me in the future and know that I am not abandoning this fic!_**


	16. Telescope

**_This chapter is set between 3x09 and 3x10. The episodes take place two days apart. Mostly writing this as fluff to try and figure out if I want to try and continue to loosely follow the actual Supergirl plot or diverge and create my own. So yeah, enjoy this and thank you all for reading._**

 ** _Most of this chapter will be Sam/Rhiannon (I'd love it if you all came up with a ship name for them), and a mother/daughter moment with Lena and Rhiannon too. And don't worry! Kara is going to come around eventually._**

* * *

 _You're out there_  
 _I hear you calling from behind the star fields_  
 _I feel you_  
 _Radiating energy like eternal northern lights_

 _Far from the sun  
_

 _Where no one knows  
I've watched you from  
My telescope  
I will travel the distance in your eyes  
Interstellar light years from you  
Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide  
Awaking in the light of all the stars aligned  
I see you  
Washing over me across the sky  
Overcoming  
Projected on my eyes eternally  
I find you in the night  
Far from the sun  
Where no one knows  
I've watched you from  
My telescope  
I will travel the distance in your eyes  
Interstellar light years from you  
Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide  
Awaking in the light of all the stars aligned_

* * *

When Sam awoke, Rhiannon was not in bed beside her- admittedly, Sam's mind was a little fuzzy and she didn't exactly remember _why_ Rhiannon was in her bed in the first place. It had been comforting, however, and Sam couldn't remember the last time she'd shared her bed with anyone aside from Ruby. Slowly, her head reeling and her shoulder oddly sore, Sam pushed herself out of bed. Maybe Rhiannon had left earlier to go spend Christmas morning with Kara, but.. where was Ruby? Sam instantly began to panic, and she moved toward the stairs quickly until she heard the melodic sounds of laughter from the kitchen. A familiar smell wafted up to Sam's nose, peaking her curiosity as she headed toward the kitchen.

"You're still here..?" Sam asked as she hesitantly headed into the kitchen, the sight before her a quaint surprise. "And you're making pancakes?" Sam wasn't sure where Rhiannon had learned to make pancakes, considering she'd never had to cook before. Ruby was sitting at the counter, a grin still plastered on her face. Rhiannon and Ruby seemed to be getting along well enough.

"Oh! Yeah," Rhiannon smiled as she turned to Sam, flipping the half-done pancake onto its other side. A whole plate of pancakes sat nearby. "Sorry, uh.. morning. I didn't want to wake you, and I didn't know if I was supposed to leave either... so I made breakfast." She offered Sam a tentative, nervous smile.

"How'd.. you get here?" Sam asked.

"Oh," Rhiannon blinked. Truthfully, she'd wiped Sam's memory of the incident from last night- just to keep things safe. "You fell asleep in your office. Lena sent me over to check on you, so I woke you up and brought you home."

"And you stayed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you asked me to." Rhiannon shrugged simply as she turned her attention back to the pancake. "Happy Chris-must, though."

"Christmas," Ruby corrected with a small nod, though she was smiling, "it's Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, mom."

"Merry Christmas, you two." Sam couldn't help but chuckle. Sure, it was sweet of Lena to send Rhiannon to check up on her- and it was sweet of Rhiannon to bring her home and make breakfast. Rhiannon offered Sam a smile of adoration, which Sam was surprised to find she liked seeing on Rhiannon's features.

"Feel free to go ahead and eat." Rhiannon said as she settled the pancake in the pan onto the stack of pancakes on the plate. "But, ah.. I have to go."

"You're not going to stay?" Ruby asked, quirking an eyebrow. "But you made breakfast?"

"I.. I know." Rhiannon shrugged, unsure of what to say. She was still worried about Kara, and she really needed to check on her. Besides, it was Christmas- and she figured Sam would want to spend it with Ruby. "It's Christmas," Rhiannon began, "and.. I'm sure you two would like to spend it together as a family. Besides, I'm sure Kara needs me." She smiled at Ruby, "It was nice talking to you, you know." She smiled at Sam, the gesture lingering, before she ducked her head and meandered past Sam. Their arms brushed momentarily, but it was Ruby who stopped Rhiannon.

"Hey, you like my mom, right?" Ruby asked.

"Well, yeah-" Rhiannon began, but was cut off.

"And mom, you like Rhiannon right?" Ruby asked.

"She's my friend, of course-"

"You're free tonight at seven, right?" Ruby turned to Rhiannon.

"At seven?" Rhiannon blinked, confused. "I.. I mean, I think so?"

Ruby smiled and looked at Sam. "And you're free too, right?"

"I.. I mean, I'm not working tonight since Lena gave me the day off but.. I think so, yeah, but-"

"Great!" Ruby grinned. "I'm not. You two can go on without me, have fun on your nice, _formal_ date at Noonan's!" Rhiannon couldn't help but laugh nervously and head for the door, not completely sure why Ruby had annunciated the word 'formal'.

"I.. what?! What are you going to be busy with on Christmas?" Sam managed to choke out, half-embarrassed and half-impressed at her daughter's antics. Ruby only laughed and shook her head as she made her way to the pancakes.

"Not getting in the way of your date." Ruby teased as she snatched a couple of pancakes.

* * *

Rhiannon wished more than anything that she could go to the DEO; however, part of Rhiannon knew she would not be allowed inside. Rhiannon was still dangerous, still a threat, and still someone that no one wanted around..

Well, except for Sam. Sam seemed to want Rhiannon around- and so did Lena. And Rhiannon loved them for that. Love was such a strange concept to Rhiannon, it certainly wasn't anything she'd experienced before or knew how to comprehend. With pain Rhiannon could determine what was happening, she knew what was coming. But love and affection was something much, much more different. Rhiannon mulled over these feelings, these thoughts, on the edge of a high-rise building. Sometime before Sam and Ruby had awoken, Rhiannon had ditched her hero suit back at Kara's apartment and changed. Now she sat comfortably in a white T-shirt, a sleeveless leather jacket, and a pair of slightly torn jeans. Her combat boot clad feet hung over the building's edge, the breeze gently moving Rhiannon's legs and hair to the side as she peered at the sky from behind her Aviator sunglasses.

These clothing items, of course, had been graciously provided by Lena- who seemed to take an interest in what clothes Rhiannon seemed most comfortable in. Rhiannon didn't mind, of course, she enjoyed Lena's affection... even though Rhiannon wished Kara would show her more affection too, even though Rhiannon was acutely aware that Kara did not want Rhiannon. Then Rhiannon's thoughts shifted to James and her old life, and Rhiannon wondered when Bi-Gen would cause more problems for her. Rhiannon knew it wouldn't be until James's suit was fully functional, which bought Rhiannon a little time, but not enough.

Rhiannon was learning quickly that time was not on her side.

Time was fleeting, tearing Kara and Sam away from her- and part of Rhiannon wondered if there was anything she could do to save her mother and her friend. Briefly Rhiannon squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. She wondered if she would ever be able to live a normal life, or anything that loosely resembled normal... whatever _normal_ was, anyway. If Rhiannon could guess, it was definitely something that involved not being created in a laboratory or possessing inhuman powers. _Normal_ was probably something that meant the exact opposite of what Rhiannon was. Rhiannon was not normal, she was not human- and she never would be. She would always be a danger, an anomaly, an outcast. Perhaps Rhiannon would never belong anywhere, not truly, and she didn't doubt that she'd remain unwanted by most. Rhiannon pursed her lips again and hugged herself, her eyes prickling slightly with fearful tears at the notion of her forced solitude. If left uninterrupted, Rhiannon would've remained trapped within her thoughts forever- but thankfully, an alarming noise drew Rhiannon from her mind. It was the flip phone Lena had gifted to Rhiannon along with the suit, something that would easily allow Lena to keep in touch with Rhiannon without either of them drawing unwanted trouble toward themselves. Rhiannon was grateful for the device, and for Lena's care, as she drew the phone from her pocket.

"Hi, mom." Rhiannon greeted, erasing the sorrow from her voice. Lena didn't need to hear Rhiannon's emotional disarray, not when there was so much more for Lena to worry about.

 _"Rhi! Hi!"_ Lena's cheerful voice radiated through the phone. _"Are you doing alright? You didn't come home last night,"_ Rhiannon's eyes widened. She'd forgotten to let Lena know Rhiannon had been with Sam and not in danger, or dead.

"No, no I- I'm okay, mom." Rhiannon said, overcome with the intense desire to explain herself. "I'm so, so sorry for worrying you. Sam.. Sam asked me to stay over, so I did and now I'm-"

 _"It's okay, Rhiannon."_ Lena chuckled on the other end. _"I know. Sam told me when she asked me to keep an eye on Ruby for the night."_

"I.. you knew?" Rhiannon blinked. "Then why'd you-?"

 _"I only knew about the date part,"_ Lena chuckled. _"I didn't know you slept with her."_

Rhiannon's cheeks tinted pink, "I didn't sleep with her! Not like that," She muttered.

 _"Well, still,"_ Lena laughed, _"I guess I'll have to give Sam the 'don't hurt my daughter' talk, eh? Why don't you head on over to my house and we'll find you something to wear, yeah?"_

"Alright, alright.." Rhiannon muttered. "I'll head over. Bye, mom." With that; Rhiannon hung up, shoved the phone into her pocket, and leapt into the air.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," A small laugh escaped Lena's throat as she and Rhiannon headed down a hallway, "Ruby asked her own mother out for _you_?" Lena couldn't seem to get over the story, her eyes glinted with amusement as Rhiannon blushed in embarrassment and glanced toward the floor.

"Yeah, Ruby asked Sam out for me. But to be fair, I didn't have any intentions of asking Sam out.. at the moment, at least." Rhiannon admitted, folding her arms over her chest. "It just sorta.. happened." She shrugged. Lena shook her head, smiling slightly, as she led Rhiannon into a dressing room-slash-closet of sorts. Rhiannon had never been in a room like it before, nor had she ever really expected to be in one. Then again, Lena was wealthy and it wasn't necessarily surprising that she had a walk-in-closet.

"I don't really use this room much." Lena admitted. "Most of it is clothes from my youth. I'm guessing that, hopefully, something here will fit you. That way you'll have something to wear, and something from me that you can always keep."

Rhiannon frowned softly and shook her head, "You've already done a lot for me, mom."

"God," Lena's lip quivered, "it's so.. weird hearing you say that."

"I can stop if you'd-"

"No. I like it." Lena said dismissively, hugging Rhiannon close. "You're still my daughter, Rhiannon, and you can't change that."

"I wouldn't change it for the world." Rhiannon said quietly, burying her face in Lena's neck. "You're stuck with me now."

"Even though you tried to kill me." Lena smiled, allowing her eyes to fall shut.

"I didn't-"

"You didn't want to, I know." Lena said softly. "It's okay. All is forgiven, you still saved my life too. I love you." A soft whimper left Rhiannon's throat. In truth, she had never heard those words before- she had never been loved or cared for, yet.. in the small amount of time Lena had known Rhiannon that was all the older woman had done- care for Rhiannon, show her affection. Hearing those words, those three damned words, only made Rhiannon hug her mother closer as a small sob escaped Rhiannon's chest.

"You mean that?" Rhiannon asked quietly, still in a slight state of disbelief.

"I love you, Rhiannon Danvers." Lena enforced softly. "I know I haven't known you long. But you're my daughter, and I love you. You are so much more than what they created you to be... you're you, and I love you."

"I love you too, mom," Rhiannon murmured quietly, squeezing her eyes shut as small tears pried themselves out from between her eyelids, "thank you. Thank you for everything." Rhiannon heard Lena sniffle slightly, she felt her mother's heart speed up a little. Maybe they weren't so different, although Rhiannon had partially suspected as much. Lena held onto Rhiannon for a few more minutes before she released the girl and offered a slight smile.

"Enough of the sad stuff, let's get you ready alright?"

* * *

Sam nervously tapped her fingers against the table, chewing her lip as she did so. She'd arrived about fifteen minutes early, mostly out of anxiety, and had already been seated. Rhiannon hadn't arrived yet, and Sam wasn't sure why she was so worried. Maybe it was the fact Sam hadn't dated anyone in... well, a very long time. Sam didn't even know if she and Rhiannon were dating, this was only a first date and- oh God, did Sam want a second date? She liked Rhiannon, and there was something about her, something alluring, that made Sam like her more. Maybe it was the fact she'd stayed to make Sam and Ruby pancakes, or just the awkward niceness Rhiannon had in general. Did Sam even like girls? Sam wasn't sure, and she was beginning to over-analyze the situation. Was her dress nice enough? Sam didn't know how Ruby had gotten her to agree to the sleek silver gown, especially when Sam had never intended to wear it in the first place. Sam's fingers moved to worry the tablecloth, her brow furrowed in a nervous focus until a comfortingly familiar voice drew her away.

"Is this seat taken?" Rhiannon asked, flashing Sam a gleamingly nervous grin as she sat down. Sam felt a little relieved when she saw that her counterpart was just as nervous and awkward as she was. Rhiannon took a moment to admire Sam, a familiar pinkness tinting her cheeks. "You're just as pretty as a Picasso painting," She offered, and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"You do know how Picasso painted people, right?" Sam teased, causing Rhiannon's features to redden a little more.

"I.. well, yeah, I just.. I mean.." Rhiannon's flustered panic was adorable, and she began to worry a napkin between her fingers- the exact same habit Sam had given into seconds before. Sam reached across the table and settled her hand upon Rhiannon's, smiling- though she was slightly surprised when she didn't feel Rhiannon tense beneath her touch.

"It's okay." Sam's eyes locked onto Rhiannon's. "I get it, and you're sweet. You look nice, too." Sam smiled again and admired Rhiannon's suit, something that Sam didn't doubt had belonged to Lena once- it was too nice, too fancy for it to have belonged to Kara.

Their night at Noonan's continued at a surprisingly pleasant pace, and Sam was surprised to find that she'd been worried for nothing after all. Rhiannon didn't have much to share, but she listened to Sam with a devotion and interest Sam hadn't seen in any man- or woman, really- before. There was a curiosity in Rhiannon's eyes, an intense hunger for knowledge- an intensity to learn, to devour information wholeheartedly. Rhiannon genuinely wanted to learn about Sam, and about Ruby. Rhiannon didn't ignore the fact that Sam was a mother, which Sam found herself appreciating. Rhiannon was the one who paid the check, who thanked the waiter.

And at the end of their dinner, Rhiannon looked up at Sam and asked, "Can I take you somewhere?"

"Well, I mean," Sam grinned, "you already have haven't you?"

Rhiannon smiled and shook her head, "No, I mean.. not here, somewhere else."

"Of course you can." Sam nodded, standing just as Rhiannon did once the waiter had brought their receipt. "Where to?"

Rhiannon offered Sam her hand, which Sam took into her own, and smiled. "You'll see." With a gentle tug, Rhiannon pulled Sam out into the night street. It was a lovely night, really- not too cold, not too warm.. the perfect Christmas night. Sam wore a jacket, though Rhiannon didn't seem to have brought any sort of coat- perhaps she could just keep herself warm, Sam didn't know.

"I... really enjoy my time with you." Rhiannon said after a moment. "And I adore Ruby. I know I haven't known either of you for too long, but I'm fond of you and your daughter." She said simply. "I'd like to get to know you more in the future."

"Yeah," Sam nodded her agreement, studying Rhiannon affectionately, "I'd like that too, Rhiannon."

It didn't take long for Sam to realize they were headed for the park. It was a romantic gesture, especially with the moon so full and bright in the sky, and it took Sam by surprise when Rhiannon pulled her into the center of the park and spun her around. Sam hadn't danced in a long time, and she wasn't sure where or how Rhiannon had learned to dance when the girl had literally never done anything else before in her life. Sam still went with it, and after a few moments she pulled Rhiannon closer and swayed beneath the moonlight with her. A breeze tousled Rhiannon's hair and caressed Sam's cheek, but neither of them knew what to say. They just stared at the other in admiration and disbelief. Sam couldn't help but ask herself what Ruby had gotten her into, especially now that her feelings for Rhiannon- whatever they had been before- were beginning to grow, beginning to form a warm ball in the pit of Sam's stomach.

"I like the way your hand fits in mine." Sam stated after a few moments of silence, confident in her flirtatious remark. Rhiannon smiled and glanced at the ground- or was she looking at Sam's boobs? Sam didn't know, but she didn't mind either.

"I do too." Rhiannon admitted. "It's nice, and your hands are warm... I've never been used to _nice_ , but.. I'd like to get used to you... if that makes sense, it sounds stupid now, I'm sorry, but-"

Sam laughed softly and shook her head, moving to press her lips against Rhiannon's. It, the initial kiss, was quick. It ended as soon as it had begun, but it was enough to silence Rhiannon. "You don't have to apologize for anything." Sam offered gently. "I'd like to get used to you, too."

Rhiannon cleared her throat, which suddenly felt dry. "Alright," She murmured awkwardly, "well.. does that mean you'll kiss me again?"

Sam rolled her eyes, although she was smiling, and moved to settle her hands on Rhiannon's hips. Rhiannon's hands moved to cup Sam's cheeks as their lips connected again, searing against each other. Then Sam kissed Rhiannon again, and again, and again, until all Rhiannon could really feel was the buzzing in her head and the butterflies in her chest.


End file.
